A tune of ice and fire
by SilmariLight
Summary: Le Mur est tombé, rappelant aux sept couronnes la réelle menace ; Les marcheurs blancs. Un ennemi avec lequel personne ne peut négocier, qui ne demande aucune couronne, n'offre ni termes ni pitié, et les morts marchent avec lui. Un choix s'offre alors aux grandes maisons du royaume ; laisser de côté leur querelles ou perir avec elles. Une reécriture de Game of Thrones saison 8.
1. CHAPITRE:I

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :), j'ai décider de couper les chapitres en deux, il y'aura donc 2 volets ! bien trêve de bla-bla inutile et place au chapitre !_

_**Ps **: pour les newcomers, jai re decider d'unir les chapitres, donc vous aurez des chapitres complets !_

**_CHAPITRE I : __Blancport_**

Un cri strident brisa le silence qui régnait sur le côté Est du Mur, où se tenait Fort-levant ; et alors que les sauvageons sonnèrent la corne pour signaler l'arrivée des morts, un dragon, chevauché par le roi de la nuit plongea en un torrent de flammes bleues sur le Mur, anéantissant tout sur son passage. Tandis que les derniers représentants du peuple libre se faisaient brûlés, tués ou encore écraser, les morts restèrent impassibles, contemplant de leurs regards vides la chute du plus grand et du plus mystérieux édifice que Westeros ait jamais connu, le tout se déroulant d'une rapidité déconcertante, et bientôt, les marcheurs blancs, suivis de leurs armées de spectres, de géants et d'autres créatures, marchèrent sur les ruines de ce qui fut le Mur, apportant avec eux la promesse d'un hiver sans fin, entraînant le désespoir, la désolation et la mort.

Brandon Stark revint à lui, haletant, il balaya la grande salle des yeux, puis se tourna vers Sansa, qui le scrutait sans cacher son inquiétude.

'' Le Mur n'est plus, rien ne nous sépare des morts maintenant...''

La dame de Winterfell prit un moment pour considérer la nouvelle. Tremblante, elle finit par lui demander d'une voix blanche :

'' Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne soient à nos portes ? ''

'' Très peu de temps ''

Acquiesçant doucement , Sansa se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

'' Je dois accélérer les préparations ''

Son frère, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, se contenta d'hocher la tête, puis elle sortit, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard.

*

'' Votre grâce, Blancport est en vue...''

Jon snow, ex-roi du Nord, détourna un instant son attention de ses cartes pour croiser les yeux fatigués du soldat Stark.

'' Bien ''

Sans s'attarder d'avantage, le soldat courba l'échine, puis quitta la pièce.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils avaient pris la mer, accompagnés de Daenerys du Typhon et de ses armées, deux semaines durant lesquelles Jon s'inquiétait de plus en plus sur la probable réaction des Nordiens confrontés à l'arrivée de leur reine légitime, et se doutait que sa sœur montrerait clairement son désaccord et sa méfiance, devant toute la cour s'il le fallait, ce qui diminuerait une fois de plus sa crédibilité face aux autres seigneurs.

Cependant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était aussi impatient de retrouver le Nord, ainsi que Bran, Sansa mais surtout Arya. Il ne put contenir un sourire lorsqu'il pensa à cette dernière, pouvant parfaitement imaginer la femme qu'elle était devenue, et espérait, peut-être un peu trop naïvement, qu'elle n'avait pas changé, et qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée par tous les horribles événements qui se sont déroulés après son départ de Winterfell.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par son fidèle chevalier, Ser Davos Mervault, qui s'installa face à lui, tout en inspectant la pièce.

'' Et moi qui croyait avoir le plus petit compartiment ''

'' Voulez-vous échanger ? ''

'' Non merci, loin de moi l'idée de me retrouver à côté de la briseuse de chaines '' _fit-il avec un sourire malicieux._

Jon ne releva pas, à la place, il détailla sa cabine, le lit était relativement petit, une armoire à sa gauche, et une étude se tenait face à la porte..._Le stricte nécessaire pensa-t-il._

Le vieux Ser avait évidemment raison... Mais cela lui importait peu, sa chambre avoisinait celle de sa reine, et c'était le principal.

'' Ça ne me dérange pas ''

Davos se doutait bien de la raison, n'étant nullement dupe, mais se garda de faire tout commentaire, il en avait déjà fait assez selon lui, pour l'instant.

'' Nous sommes à quelques miles de Blancport, comment voulez-vous signaler notre arrivée ? ''

'' Envoyez un corbeau ''

Le chevalier oignon acquiesça, puis se leva et laissa son seigneur à nouveau seul.

Deux heures plus tard, ils amarrèrent dans le port de la ville. Jon Snow quitta la chaleur de sa cabine pour rencontrer le froid oh combien familier du Nord, se dirigeant vers la proue du bateau, en quête d'une chevelure d'argent. Déçu de ne pas la trouver, il s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil sa reine en pleine discussion avec son maître des chuchoteurs. Quand ce dernier le vit s'avancer vers eux, il s'inclina et prit congé, laissant les deux amants entre eux.

'' Comment vas-tu ? ''

'' Anxieuse, et toi ? '' _Dit-elle en laissant échapper un doux rire._

'' À merveille '' _plaisanta-t-il._

Un silence confortable s'installa alors entre eux, durant lequel chacun observait leurs hommes s'atteler à l'abordage. Elle finit par souffler après quelques instants :

'' J'espère qu'ils m'apprécieront ''

Jon lui sourit tout en lui prenant la main.

'' Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus ''

La mère des dragons apprécia sa tentative -bien que maladroite- de la rassurer, et lui pressa la main, se préparant pour son premier contact avec les Nordiens.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à poser pied sur terre et marchèrent côte à côte, afin de, selon la main de la reine, prouver leur alliance au peuple. Tyrion, Varys, Ser Davos, Ser Jorah et Missendei les suivaient. Ils distancèrent le port, parcourant à présent les rues étroites de la ville. Plus ils avançaient, plus il était difficile pour Jon d'ignorer les mines maussades et lasses du peuple, les conséquences de l'Hiver se faisant déjà sentir...l'Hiver est là.

Le seigneur Manderly, accompagné de quelques soldats ainsi que des conseillers de sa maison, faisaient office du comité chargé de les recevoir.

'' Bienvenue chez vous votre grâce, nous sommes heureux de vous revoir ''

'' Je vous en remercie, Seigneur Manderly, permettez-moi de vous présenter la reine légitime des sept couronnes, Daenerys du Typhon, de la maison Targaryen ''

A la surprise de tous, Wyman Manderly fit une petite révérence, puis s'adressa poliment à elle :

'' C'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer ''

N'ayant pas prévue ce retournement de situation, Daenerys fut prise de court, et répondit la première chose qui lui passa dans la tête :

'' Le plaisir est partagé mon seigneur ''

'' Les immaculés et les dothrakis sont arrivés il y'a deux lunes de cela, nous les avons installés près de la côte, si vous voulez bien nous suivre à présent...''

Le bâtard du Nord acquiesça, puis tous se dirigèrent vers le château de leurs Hôte.

*

Sur les remparts du donjon des Manderly, Tyrion contemplait la ville en contre-bas, lui rappelant étrangement la ville de Lannisport, certes dénuée de toute sa splendeur et de sa puanteur, mais il n'en prit que peu compte.

Sentant une présence derrière lui, le nain se tourna vers Varys, qui arborait un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

'' Le Nord est plus froid que dans mes souvenirs ''

'' Oh ça mon ami, est l'effet de l'hiver '' _répondit l'eunuque, en prenant place à ses côtés._

'' L'hiver est bien là effectivement...Les prochaines batailles risquent de se montrer dévastatrices, j'espère seulement que Cersei respectera sa parole, l'armée des Lannister ne peut pas être négligée, la menace des marcheurs blanc est bien trop grave pour cela ''

'' Qu'est ce qui vous dis qu'elle la respectera ? ''

'' Je crois...je crois qu'elle a une bonne raison de se battre maintenant ''

'' Je ne vois aucune raison suffisamment valable pour pousser votre sœur à respecter sa parole sans qu'elle ne magouille quelque chose à côté. A moins que la raison qu'elle ne vous a donné est véridique... attend-t-elle véritablement un enfant selon vous ? ''

La stupéfaction se lisant sur le regard du nain, Varys poursuivit :

'' Mes oisillons me murmurent toutes sortes de choses mon ami, même aussi loin dans le nord, cependant, parmi nous, vous êtes la seule personne à parfaitement la connaitre ''

'' Je sais distinguer ses mensonges, je ne saurais compter combien elle en a fait durant sa vie, mais je suis persuadé qu'elle était sincère...de toute manière, elle n'est pas assez stupide pour faire quoique ce soit qui compromettrait sa place déjà assez précaire sur le trône. ''

Sentant que la conversation sur ce sujet avait pris fin, Varys hocha simplement de la tête, peu convaincu, puis reporta son attention sur le port.

'' Avez-vous rapporté la nouvelle à la reine ? '' S'inquiéta Tyrion.

'' Le devrais-je ? ''

*

S'installant plus confortablement sur le trône de fer, la reine des sept couronnes leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'un énième paysan parlait de ses problèmes, ses querelles avec le fermier d'à côté, sa chèvre qui boite, son frère jaloux... les mêmes histoires inintéressantes depuis ce matin, comme tous les autres matins, tout en entendant plus qu'en écoutant, elle toucha de ses doigts la fine dorure qui ornait le tissu de sa toute nouvelle robe pourpre, cadeau d'un grand marchand venu de Pentos, selon les dires.

Sentant qu'elle ne pouvait rester une minute de plus à subir cette torture, la reine se tourna vers sa Main. Comprenant ses intentions, ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et fit mine de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

'' Je suis navrée mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous laisser, une affaire me presse, nous reprendrons une autre fois, soyez en rassuré '' _déclara-t-elle avec un sourire aussi faux que son amour pour le peuple._

Sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer quoique ce soit, la reine se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Le paysan, incertain, s'agenouilla et bafouilla quelques mots qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de déchiffrer.

Elle quitta alors la salle du trône, sa garde royale et sa Main à ses trousses.

'' Aucune nouvelle de la compagnie de mercenaires ?''

'' Non aucune, mais ils seront là dans deux jours, peut-être trois.''

'' Parfait ''

Arrivés à la grande salle de la carte, la reine se versa un verre de vin, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Qyburn, puis s'assit pendant que ce dernier déroula un parchemin.

'' Je crains que les nouvelles ne sont pas toutes bonnes votre grâce ''

'' Faites-moi un rapport complet alors ''

'' Et bien, l'armée envoyée à Vivesaigues rétablir l'ordre a succédé, établissant comme vous l'avez ordonné le seigneur Jonos de la maison Bracken comme nouveau gouverneur de la région, et est en ce moment même en route vers la capitale, sans compter les cinq cent hommes qui restent temporairement, par précaution ''

'' Bien ''

'' Nous avons aussi repris Castral rock, après que les immaculés ne l'aient abandonné, le seigneur de la maison Lannister de Lannisport se charge personnellement de son intendance ''

'' Pour l'instant je n'entends que des bonnes nouvelles '' releva-t-elle tout en se reversant déjà un autre verre.

'' Un général de notre armée et son bataillon sont... introuvables...'' _finit-il par avouer, après un moment d'hésitation._

'' Introuvables ? '' _Répéta-t-elle, menaçante_'' Introuvables... êtes-vous réellement en train de me dire qu'ils se sont envolés ? ''

'' Non, loin de là vôtre grâce, seulement d'après un de nos hommes posté devant la garnison, il les a vus quitter la forteresse à l'aube, sans préciser vers où ils allaient ''

'' Combien comptait son bataillon ? ''

'' Le seigneur Carson commandait trois mille hommes..., il prit aussi mille chevaux ainsi que deux de nos scorpions ''

Se massant les tempes, Cersei soupira, puis se leva.

'' Cela nous laisse dix-huit mille hommes, c'est bien cela ? ''

'' Sans compter les soldats en marche vers la capitale, vingt milles ''

'' Je veux ces vingt mille hommes partis à la première heure les retrouver, utilisez vos meilleurs chiens, vos meilleurs pisteurs, qu'importe, vous me ramènerait cette petite merde de Carson flagellé devant moi, et pendrait les trois mille chiens qui l'ont suivis ''

Sans un autre mot, elle s'éclipsa vers ses appartements. Tout en la regardant s'en aller, Qyburn répliqua simplement, plus pour lui-même :

'' À vos ordres votre grâce ''

*

Dans ses appartements, d'où émanait une chaleur rassurante de la cheminée depuis laquelle un feu brillant illuminait les murs froids de pierre taillée, Daenerys, accoudée sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, observait les étoiles, troublée par le déroulement du conseil qui se tiendrait plus tard dans la nuit. Bercée par le crépitement des flammes et encouragée par la fatigue cumulée de ces derniers jours, elle succomba à l'atmosphère tentatrice et finit par s'assoupir, après tout, elle en avait bien le droit.

Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une Missendei ravie de lui présenter toutes les robes qu'elle portait entre ses mains. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Quelques instants ? Quelques heures ? Elle ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude, non pas que cela lui importait.

Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé le courage de se lever, elle se redressa tant bien que mal, sa vision encore embrumée par le sommeil.

Elle examina toutes les tenues et finit par opter pour une robe en fourrure blanche, marquant l'arrivée de l'hiver ainsi que les couleurs du Nord, ornée de fines arabesques rouges et d'une cape de la même couleur, rappelant quant à eux les couleurs de la maison Targaryen.

Après s'être habillée, vint le tour de sa coiffure.

S'installant devant le miroir, la mère des dragons ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant tandis que les doigts divins de Missendei démêlaient, arrangeaient puis coiffaient sa chevelure.

'' Que pourrais-je faire sans toi Missendei de Naath '' commenta joyeusement Daenerys, tout en inspectant le résultat.

Rougissant face au compliment de sa reine, Missendei se suffit de sourire.

'' Vous êtes ravissante habillée comme cela ''

'' Tu trouves ?, la coiffure doit jouer un grand rôle dans ce cas ''

'' Vous ferez tourner bien des têtes pendant le conseil '' Constata Missendei.

'' Comment peut tu dire des choses comme ceux-là ? S'exclama-t-elle, faisant mine d'être offusquée, Et puis, de toute manière, je me moque de leur attention ''

'' Même celle de Jon Snow ? '' _Fit-elle, mutine._

Daenerys expira d'ennui, sachant pertinemment que sa conseillère avait raison.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, le sourire de Missendei s'amplifia.

'' Vous devriez y aller si vous ne voulez pas être en retard ''

La mère des dragons acquiesça en silence, partiellement distraite par une lointaine fumée émanant de la côte.

Nullement intimidée par les grandes portes en chêne massifs, Daenerys intima d'un signe de tête aux soldats Stark d'ouvrir les portes. Ces derniers s'exécutèrent, puis s'inclinèrent après son passage.

La salle était plus grande qu'elle ne l'imaginait, une imposante voûte la recouvrait et était soutenue par six énormes piliers finement taillés, disposés en rangées de trois, le long des deux côtés opposées de la pièce, et entre chacun d'eux transparaissait la lumière de la lune filtrée par de superbes vitraux. En son centre se trouvait une longue table rectangulaire où étaient assises de part et d'autres toutes les personnes conviées au conseil.

Elle chercha alors la personne qui occupait le plus ses pensées ces derniers temps, et finit par la repérer assise à droite de la chaise vacante de bout de table, se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

A sa vue, tout le monde s'empressa de se lever, et attendirent qu'elle prenne place pour faire de même. Daenerys apprécia que leur hôte lui laissa la charge de présider le conseil, chose certes naturelle, étant donné qu'elle était légitimement leur reine, néanmoins, ce fut un geste qui lui prouva qu'il la considère comme telle, ou au moins en publique.

Elle nota alors la place de chaque personne, Jon à sa droite, sa rangée occupée par son vieux chevalier, Ser Jorah, Tyrion, Varys, ainsi que de deux chaises vides, Tandis que celle de Wyman Manderly, à sa gauche, était entièrement occupée par des seigneurs qui lui étaient inconnus.

Deux personnes manquaient à l'appel.

'' Ils sont en route votre grâce ''

Daenerys se tourna vers Wyman qui lui sourit, ayant compris sont interrogation.

'' Combien de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent ? ''

Wyman porta alors son attention sur un jeune seigneur assis à sa gauche, qui sursauta pour bafouiller nerveusement, sentant soudain le poids de tous les regards dirigés vers lui :

'' Qu...Quelques minutes, votre grâce ''

'' Souhaitez-vous qu'on les attende ? ''

'' Non, commençons sans plus tarder ''

Le seigneur Manderly acquiesça, et tandis qu'il se leva pour dérouler la large carte posée sur la table, Daenerys chercha le regard de Jon, et laissa échapper un sourire presque imperceptible lors qu'il croisa le sien.

'' Parfait, si nous prenons la route vers Winterfell avant le lever du soleil, et si nous accélérons le pas, nous pourrons y arriver dans deux jours ''

'' Il serait préférable qu'on y arrive dans un jour tout au plus, les préparatifs risquent d'être longs, et chaque instant a son importance '' _s'interposa Jon, soucieux._

'' Eh bien, nous pourrons nous passer de quelques campements..., nous empreindrons alors la route royale, ça reste le chemin le plus sûr ''

'' Tous le Nord consolidera Winterfell ? '' _Interrogea Daenerys_.

Voyant que tout le monde attendait une réponse de sa part, Jon se redressa.

'' Winterfell est notre meilleur atout défensif contre les marcheurs blancs, et le château est suffisamment vaste pour accueillir tous les soldats du Nord ''

'' Le problème qui peut donc se poser est la nourriture '' _Conclu Tyrion._

'' Effectivement, d'après les corbeaux envoyés par Sansa, elle a déjà commencer à s'occuper du rationnement ''

'' Les habitants trouveront-ils refuge au château ? '' _S'enquit Varys._

'' Je pense que cela serait la meilleure option, Nous ne savons rien des plans du roi de la nuit, il pourrait parfaitement contourner Winterfell pendant qu'il attaquera le château avec une partie de son armée, et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de manquer de soldats au front ''

'' Dans ce cas il faudra prévenir la population de rapporter avec eux des vivres, je crains que l'on ne pourra pas tous les nourrir de nous même '' _proposa Tyrion_.

'' Nous traiterons de tous ces sujets là à Winterfell '' _trancha la reine_.

'' Voyagerez-vous à dos de dragons ? '' _Demanda Jorah._

Guère ravie qu'il ne remette le sujet sur le tapis, Daenerys se tourna vers son ami de toujours, l'observant froidement.

'' Je pense qu'il serait préférable que notre reine continue son voyage sur terre, afin de montrer aux Nordiens qu'elle vient sauver le Nord, et non le conquérir '' _intervint la Main de la reine._

Jorah hocha la tête, la répréhension se lisant toujours sur son visage.

'' En parlant de dragons, puis-je me permettre de vous demander où sont-ils actuellement ?, nous ne les avons pas vus depuis votre arrivée...'' _s'intéressa le mestre de la maison Manderly_.

'' Les dragons ont dus survoler la ville, on me murmura qu'on les a aperçus près de Moat Caillin '' _répondit Varys_.

'' Moat Caillin ? '' _S'étonna Wyman_.

'' Il n'y'a rien là-bas mis à part des ruines et des sorcières mangeuses d'hommes ! '' _S'exclama un seigneur._

'' Avaleuses aussi ! '' _Continua un autre, engendrant l'hilarité de tous les autres seigneurs présent._

Aucunement amusée, Daenerys allait couper court à cet enjouement général lorsqu'un soldat fit son entrée, ce dernier s'avança vers sa reine et l'informa à voix basse :

'' Votre grâce, Ser Barristan Selmy et Vergris sont arrivés ''

'' Faites les entrer ''

N'ayant rien entendu, Jon interrogea du regard sa reine alors que les battants de la porte s'ouvrèrent pour révéler Ser Barristan l'audacieux ainsi que le capitaine des immaculés.

Les seigneurs qui étaient encore sous l'emprise du rire se turent tous, peut-être était-ce causé par le grincement irritant de la porte ou simplement par la vision du vieux chevalier.

Le vieux Ser s'installa sans un mot à droite de Varys, suivis de Ver gris.

'' Veuillez excuser notre retard votre grâce '' _s'excusa le chevalier, tandis que des murmures se faisaient entendre dans la pièce._

Daenerys ne put les blâmer, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on rencontrait la plus fine lame des sept couronnes, et pour être tout à fait franche, elle était fière de le compter parmi ses plus proches amis et conseillers.

'' Bien, reprenons voulez vous ? ''

'' Devrons nous vider Blancport en entier ? '' Questionna leur hôte.

'' Affirmatif, soldats et habitants prendront la route avec nous '' _répondit Jon_.

'' Je vois...''

'' Combien de soldats compte votre maison mon seigneur ? '' _Demanda Daenerys_.

'' A peu près six mille hommes, dont neuf cents cavaliers ''

'' Jon, à combien s'élève le nombre total de soldats Nordiens, selon toi ? ''

'' Je dirai, treize milles, quatorze milles, guère plus '' _Informa-t-il, après quelques instants de réflexion._

La dernière Targaryen acquiesça, pensive.

'' Bien, quelqu'un voudrait-il discuter d'un sujet en particulier ? '' _Interrogea Tyrion, près à clôturer cette entrevue._

Voyant que personne n'avait autre chose à ajouter, Daenerys se leva, suivit de toute la table, et annonça :

'' Parfait, je suggère que tout le monde prenne du repos, demain sera une longue journée, seigneur Wyman, prévenez la population de se préparer pour le voyage, _il acquiesça_, Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuitée à vous ''

Alors que la salle commença à se vider, la mère des dragons fit signe à Jon de la suivre.

*

Emmitouflé dans ses vieux habits, le chevalier fit avancer son cheval le long de la route royale, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas suivi de temps à autre. Arrivant au point de rendez-vous, il lui fallut attendre de longues heures avant d'enfin finir par apercevoir un éclaireur arborant les couleurs de sa maison, parfait, pensa t'il.

Le cavalier s'avança vers lui, et lui parla respectueusement :

'' Mon seigneur, le général ainsi que notre bataillon vous attendent ''

'' Je vous suis ''


	2. CHAPITRE:II

**_CHAPITRE II : Winterfell_**

Parcourant les remparts de Winterfell, Sansa Stark, accompagnée du seigneur Royce, observait avec un œil attentif l'ensemble de ce qui se déroulait dans l'enceinte du château, ne pouvant se souvenir d'un moment durant lequel la forteresse avait était aussi active. De jour comme de nuit, telle une fourmilière, Winterfell abondait de monde, chacun s'affairant aux différentes tâches leur étant attribuées par les plus hauts gradés, la peur se lisant déjà sur quelques visages abîmés par le froid et l'effort persistants.

'' Ma Dame ''

Sansa se tourna vers un soldat, qui inclina la tête respectueusement.

'' Un homme s'exprimant comme un mestre souhaite absolument vous parler, il demandait une audience auprès du roi du Nord, affirmant qu'il s'agit de son ami ''

'' Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces sottises '' _répondit Sansa, prête à passer à autre chose._

'' Ma Dame, je l'ai déjà prévenu mais il insiste énormément, il implore même à ce qu'on lui présente Fantôme, clamant que le loup le reconnaîtra. ''

'' Envoyez Brienne, elle s'en chargera '' _ordonna-t-elle après un soupir._

'' Oui ma dame ''

Le soldat s'inclina une dernière fois, puis se retira.

'' Les forgerons attendent patiemment le verredragon pour pouvoir forger toutes les armes nécessaires, flèches, lances...épées ''

'' Dites-leur alors de patienter encore un peu, Jon ne tardera pas ''

'' Nos artisans quant à eux ne sont pas rester les bras croisés, ils ont construits à peu près une dizaine de catapultes supplémentaires, en plus des quinze que compte Winterfell. ''

'' Il en faut plus '' _commenta-t-elle, alors qu'ils descendaient des remparts._

'' Oui, bien sûre '' Concéda l'intendant du Val.

'' Combien de villageois sont arrivés ? ''

'' Hum... une demi-douzaine de milliers, et d'autres affluent encore ''

'' Je compte sur vous pour les trier après ''

'' Oui oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas ''

'' Il faudra aussi commencer à- ''

'' Ma Dame ! " _S'exclama mestre Wolkan, essoufflé par une course qui devait être bien éprouvante._

'' Ma Dame ! _Répéta-t-il, plus proche, _Nous avons reçus un corbeau d'Âtre-les-Confins ! ''

'' Que dit-il ? '' _Demanda-t-elle, pressentant déjà la réponse._

'' Leurs éclaireurs ont repérer l'armée des morts près de l'Ultime, Ned Omble a rassemblé les derniers des siens et ont pris la route ''

Nullement surprise, Sansa enchaîna d'une voix sûre :

'' Envoyez tous nos corbeaux à l'ensemble des grandes maisons du royaume portant le même message, prévenez les que les morts ont passé le Mur, et soulignez bien sur le fait que toute aide est la bienvenue s'ils veulent survivre à l'hiver. ''

'' Ce sera fait ma Dame ''

'' Seigneur Royce, les tranchés ? ''

Voyant que le vieux seigneur était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, la Dame de Winterfell répéta d'un ton plus ferme :

'' Seigneur Royce ! ''

Semblant enfin reprendre ses esprits, ce dernier se tourna vers elle, perdu, la peur et la confusion se lisant dans ses yeux.

'' Oui ? ''

'' Comment ont avancé les tranchés ? ''

'' Elles...Elles sont presque finies ''

'' Faites en sorte qu'elles le soient vite ''

'' Oui ma Dame ''

A présent seule, Sansa porta son attention sur toutes les personnes qui préparaient le château pour faire face au siège, chaque martèlement d'enclume, chaque visage de villageois, de soldat se grava dans sa tête, tout prit cent fois plus d'impact sur elle.

C'était réel, c'était réel prit-t-elle conscience, tout était réel, Bran avait vu juste...Bran...

Reprenant son calme, Sansa quitta la cour principale et se dirigea vers les bois sacrés.

'' Où vas-tu comme ça ? ''

Sursautant, la Dame de Winterfell chercha des yeux la source de sa frayeur lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette accoudée sur les remparts de l'entrée des bois sacrés. _Arya_...

'' Où était tu passée ? ''_Ignora-t-elle_.

Arya leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyée par le comportement de sa sœur.

'' En train de chasser ''

'' Chasser hein ? '' _répéta-t-elle_.

'' Tu ne m'as pas répondue, c'est rare de te voir non accompagnée du vieux, ou même de te voir...''

'' Je dois parler à Bran, nous venons de recevoir un corbeau d'Âtre les confins, les morts ont franchi le Mur '' _annonça-t-elle tout en observant Arya sauter_.

'' Quoi ? Comment ? ''

'' Suis-moi ''

Comme elle s'en était douter, elle retrouva Bran sous le Barral, méditant, voyant le passé, le futur... Elle n'en savait rien. Les voyant arriver, ce dernier posa sur elles son regard dénué de toute émotion.

'' Bran... '' _Commença Sansa_.

'' Les morts ont passé le Mur '' _finit Arya, coupant sa sœur._

Face à son manque de réaction, Sansa s'excusa :

'' Je suis désolée... Tu avais raison depuis le début, j'aurais dut t'écouter et ne-''

'' Quoi ? Il le savait déjà ? Tu le savais déjà ? ''

La corneille aux trois yeux hocha de la tête tandis que Sansa baissa les yeux.

'' Et vous n'avez rien dit à personne... ''

'' Je ne pouvais pas ! _Se défendit Sansa_, Je ne pouvais prévenir personne, que voulais tu que je leurs dise ? Qu'un infirme zoman, corbeau à je ne sais combien d'yeux a vu les morts passer le Mur ? ''

'' Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de prévenir le château le plus proche de Fort-levant de guetter leurs frontière '' _Expliqua-t-elle plus calmement._

Arya acquiesça, bien qu'encore quelque peu remontée contre elle et se tourna vers son frère.

'' Comment ont-ils franchi le Mur du coup ?, il n'était pas censé être protéger par de la magie ou quelque chose du genre ? ''

'' Le roi de la nuit compte un dragon dans ses rangs à présent, il s'en est servi pour faire une brèche dans le Mur '' _répondit calmement Bran_.

'' Un dragon ? ''

'' Mais... Comment s'en est-il procurer un ? ''

'' Il a abattu un des dragons de Daenerys Targaryen ''

'' Je vois... ''

Après une pause, Sansa reprit :

'' Je vais rassembler un conseil, je dois mettre tout le monde au courant ''

'' Je te suis, Bran ? ''

'' Je reste ici ''

Arya échangea un regard avec sa sœur puis acquiesça.

*

Daenerys approcha son cheval un peu plus aux côtés de la caravane où Tyrion, Varys et Missendei étaient installés.

'' Peux-tu me rappeler ce que je dois faire ? ''

La Main de la reine se tourna vers elle, compatissant.

'' Vous n'avez pas à être si anxieuse... ''

'' Ma famille a... leur a fait du tort, des choses impardonnables- ''

'' -Mais vous n'avez pas à répondre des crimes de votre père ''

'' Tout le monde ne pensera pas comme vous Tyrion '' _intervint Missendei_.

'' Je ne peux être plus d'accord, les Nordiens n'ont et n'oublieront jamais, un miracle que nous ne soyons pas déjà fait attaquer. '' _continua Varys._

'' Certes... Soyez naturelle '' _conseilla Tyrion._

'' Naturelle ? '' _Répéta la reine avec un sourire_. '' Je pensais que vous pouviez faire mieux que ça ''

'' Je reste humain ''

Daenerys acquiesça puis se tourna vers Ser Barristan qui chevauchait à ses côtés, l'air pensif.

'' Comment vous sentez vous ? ''

Sans quitter la route des yeux, le chevalier prit un moment avant de répondre.

'' Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas rendu au Nord... ''

'' Bon ou mauvais souvenirs ? '' _Demanda-t-elle, désinvolte... Elle n'aimait pas le voir triste._

'' Un peu des deux '' _Admit-il avant de lui sourire._

'' J'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez pas d'accord vous savez ? ''

'' A propos de quoi ? ''

'' De venir à dos de cheval ''

Le vieux Ser laissa échapper un rire.

'' Il est vrai que cela ne me semblait pas judicieux ''

'' Mais... ? '' _Devina-t-elle._

'' Mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ''

Troublée, Daenerys lui tint le bras.

'' Vous savez très bien que je vous considère énormément, vous avez toujours votre mot à dire... ''

'' Je le sais bien, je souhaite seulement ne pas vous faillir ''

'' Vous ne le ferez jamais '' _Le rassura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux._

Barristan approuva silencieusement, puis reporta son attention sur le chemin, Winterfell était visible au loin.

'' Nous sommes arrivés plus vite que je ne le pensais '' _résonna la voix de Jon qui venait de les rejoindre_.

'' Il s'agit de Winterfell ? '' _S'émerveilla la jeune femme._

'' Oui... L'entre des loups '' _Plaisanta-t-il._

'' C'est plus beau que ce que tu m'as décrit ''

'' Prétends tu que je ne sais pas décrire ? '' _S'offusqua-t-il faussement._

Et alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, ils furent interrompu par des hennissements de chevaux et des cris de certains Dothrakis provenant de l'avant du cortège. Intriguée, Daenerys, suivit de Jon et de Barristan, chevaucha vers la source de toute cette agitation, seulement pour être confrontée à une énorme forme blanche qui fonçait à tout allure sur elle.

A la grande surprise de Daenerys, la forme blanche la dépassa et bondit sur Jon qui perdit l'équilibre et chuta de sa monture.

Confuse et quelque peu inquiète, la reine des dragons détailla plus amplement la bête qui assaillait son maître de sa langue sous ses rires, ce dernier essayant tant bien que mal de se dégager.

'' Un loup géant... '' _S'émerveilla le vieux Ser à ses côtés._

Rassurée, la reine des dragons observa avec tendresse le moment que partageait son amant avec son loup. C'était donc lui Fantôme...

Jon Snow parvint à s'extirper de l'emprise du loup albinos, qui néanmoins demeura à ses côtés.

'' Dany, je te présente Fantôme... '' _Articula Jon essoufflé_.

Avec un sourire, Daenerys descella sa jument, et s'approcha prudemment, ne voulant pas effrayer la bête, de peur qu'il ne la considère comme une potentielle menace.

Face à son comportement, Jon ne parvint pas à retenir un rire.

'' Quoi ? '' _S'exclama la reine_.

'' N'aie crainte, pas la peine d'être aussi tendue, il ne te fera rien ''

Bien qu'elle côtoie régulièrement ses dragons, plus larges et effrayants, elle ne pouvait nier que le loup était tout de même imposant, à sa façon. Ce dernier vint à sa rencontre et se laissa caresser docilement.

'' Il est... incroyable ''

Jon acquiesça puis porta son attention sur le château , d'où s'envolait une nuée de corbeaux, avec une certaine forme d'appréhension naissant dans son ventre sur la manière dont se dérouleront les futures altercations.

*

Sansa Stark recomposa sa posture pour la énième fois, tiraillée par l'anxiété, sa futur rencontre avec la mère des dragons la préoccupait au plus haut point.

Elle balaya la cour principale des yeux, le seigneur Royce se tenait à sa droite ainsi que la dame de l'île aux ours, et à sa gauche le seigneur Glover, accompagnés des gardes Stark. Arya était introuvable... Quand à Bran, il se trouvait quelque peu en retrait, sous sa demande.

La dame de Winterfell ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant d'apercevoir la silhouette de Jon se dessiner au loin, suivit de tout le cortège.

Une fois arrivé, Jon posa pied à terre et s'avança vers Sansa qui le prit dans ses bras, heureux de se revoir après une si longue absence.

L'ex roi du nord remarqua rapidement Bran et s'empressa de le prendre dans une étreinte fraternelle, ému d'enfin retrouver son frère préféré.

'' Bran... regarde toi... Tu es un homme désormais '' _constata Jon avec fierté_.

La corneille aux trois yeux se suffit de sourire, une partie de lui se rappelant toujours de leur complicité. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se redressa, se tournant vers Sansa qui scrutait avec attention Daenerys.

Cette dernière s'avança sous le regard de la dame de Winterfell, accompagnée des Ser Barristan et Jorah.

'' Sansa, permet moi de te présenter la reine Targaryen, Daenerys ''

'' C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, votre frère n'as pas menti sur votre beauté ''

Sansa sourit, bien que Jon pensa un moment que son sourire était un faux, et répondit simplement :

'' Winterfell est à vous votre grâce ''

Daenerys n'était pas dupe quant à elle, légèrement frustrée d'avoir fait un premier pas pour que son geste de courtoisie soit ainsi rendu, elle répondit plus froidement.

'' Je vous en remercie, ma Dame ''

Sentant que la tension commençait subtilement à monter, Jon décida de couper court au duel de regards que se lançaient les deux jeunes femmes.

'' Où est Arya ? ''

'' En train de chasser quelque part... ''

'' Nous devrions réunir le conseil '' _suggéra Bran._

'' Que se passe-t-il ? '' _Demanda Jon._

L'expression sombre qu'afficha Sansa ne lui inspira rien de bon.

*

La grande salle de Winterfell n'avait jamais été aussi bruyante et remplie que ce jour-ci, Jon en était certain.

Installé dans la table dominante, Le nouveau gouverneur du Nord se tint la tête entre les mains Tandis que toutes les personnes présentes s'adonnaient à un débat dans un brouhaha assourdissant.

Daenerys, assise au milieu, porta une main compatissante sur sa cuisse alors que Sansa, assise tout à gauche se leva et intima le silence.

'' Mes seigneurs ! ''

Et il fallut encore quelques instants avant que le calme ne retombe sur la pièce.

'' Mes seigneurs ! '' _Répéta-t-elle. _'' Nous vous avons convié afin de contrer l'arrivée de l'Hiver ainsi que des morts, maintenant que le Mur est tombé.''

Une nouvelle vague d'exclamation se leva alors que Tyrion, Main de la reine, quitta son siège pour s'avancer vers le reste des seigneurs.

'' S'il vous plaît ! Nul besoin de toute cette agitation mes sieurs !, nous sommes arrivés à Winterfell avec toutes nos forces ainsi que 2 grands dragons, formant ainsi la plus grande armée que Westeros ait jamais connu '' _Il marqua une pause tandis que les personnes présentes commencèrent peu à peu à se calmer _'' Et bientôt, les... L... Lannister se joindront à nous... '' _Finit-il, engendrant un tumulte assourdissant durant lequel chacun manifestait son indignation._

'' Mes amis ! Je comprends parfaitement votre préoccupation, nous avons été longtemps ennemis, mais nous devons mettre le passé derrière nous à présent, nous le devons si nous voulons survivre ''

Daenerys échangea un regard avec Jon, ce dernier sembla saisir ce qu'elle lui demandait et hocha subtilement de la tête.

'' Mes seigneurs '' _commença la reine d'une vive voix tout en se levant,_ '' Mes seigneurs, je ne puis ignorer comment vous apercevez mon arrivée, ni comment vous l'interprétez, la renommée de ma maison étant entachée par celle du roi fou ne peut qu'y jouer un grand rôle, cependant, en opposition à ce que certains croient, je ne suis pas venue ici pour soumettre le Nord, mais pour le sauver. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous m'accordiez séance tenante votre confiance, néanmoins j'espère pouvoir bénéficier d'une chance afin de prouver mes intentions ''

Jon Snow détailla les visages des seigneurs qui semblèrent méditer les paroles de sa reine, puis se tourna vers Sansa, qui arborait une expression ennuyée.

La Dame Lyanna se leva soudainement et s'adressa directement à Jon, qui fut pris de court.

'' Votre grâce... Mais vous n'êtes pas un roi n'est-ce pas ? Nous vous avons fait roi et vous êtes revenu un-... Je ne suis même pas sure de ce que vous êtes désormais...''

'' Ce n'est pas important... '' _Tenta Jon alors que Daenerys reprit place._

'' Pas important ? ''

'' Oui il est vrai que vous m'avez choisis comme souverain, vous m'avez fait confiance afin de vous diriger, et de ma vie je n'ai ressenti pareil honneur, alors je vous demande de me faire confiance sur ceci, Daenerys est notre meilleur espoir de survie, j'ai ployé le genou car j'ai su que je ne ferai jamais aussi bon dirigeant qu'elle ''

'' Votre grâce '' _interrompit mestre Wolkan_.

'' Qu'y'a-t-il ? '' _Quémandait la reine des dragons._

Initialement s'adressant à Jon, Wolkan se rendit compte de sa maladresse mais continua tout de même.

'' Nous avons reçu un corbeau d'Atre-les-confins, les Omble sont à quelques heures du château '' _annonça-t-il, puis il se retira._

'' Le temps nous manque, je suggère que tout le monde reparte à ses occupations, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre une seconde maintenant que la menace est réelle '' _conclut Sansa_.

Tandis que la grande salle se vida, la dame de Winterfell manda le seigneur Royce ainsi que mestre Wolkan pour faire le point – selon Jon - sur l'avancement des défenses de la forteresse. Ce dernier se leva à son tour, et suivit Daenerys ainsi que sa compagnie vers les couloirs du château.

'' Cela c'est dérouler mieux que prévu '' _Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Varys._

'' D'une certaine manière '' _finit Tyrion_.

'' Laissez-nous '' _ordonna la reine._

Les concernés s'inclinèrent et laissèrent les deux amants seuls.

'' Je pense que tu as très bien gérer la situation '' complimenta Jon.

'' Vraiment ? J'ai plus l'impression de tous me les avoir mis à dos ''

'' Ne dis pas ça... ils verront qui tu es ''

'' Je l'espère... ''

*

Installée sur son lit, la reine des sept couronnes réajusta sa position pour une plus confortable et hésita un instant avant de se verser un verre de vin.

Tout en sirotant la précieuse liqueur, Cersei parcouru des yeux ses appartements et se sentit pour la première fois, seule, seule au monde.

L'éloignement de sa moitié ne se fit ressentir que quelques jours plus tard, et c'était en cet instant qu'elle en souffrait le plus.

Trois coups retentirent à sa porte.

Soupirant, la reine quitta la chaleur de son lit et ouvrit sa porte alors gardée par deux soldats de sa maison. Elle invita Qyburn à entrer dans la pièce.

Ce dernier s'inclina, puis se dirigea sans un mot vers une étude, où il y déposât divers matériaux.

'' Cela fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas saigné ? ''

'' Un mois ''

''Bien... Bien... ''

'' Des nouvelles de Carson ? ''

'' Je crains que non votre grâce ''

'' Hum... Winterfell ''

'' Je vous demande pardon ? ''

'' Cette merde a surement du rejoindre Jaime à Winterfell ''

'' Il est vrai que cela est plausible ''

'' La compagnie dorée ? ''

'' A amarrée il y'a quelques instants ''

'' Parfait, faites quérir Harry Strickland ''

'' Mais votre grâce, nous n'avons même pas commen- ''

'' Cela peut attendre ''

Sans un autre mot, Cersei fit entrer ses servantes.

Qyburn soupira puis s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsque la voix de sa reine l'arrêta.

'' Que disait le corbeau que vous avez reçu ce matin ? ''

'' Rien de bon votre grâce, mais je ne peux vous en parler ici '' _fit-il référence aux différentes domestiques_.

'' Vous me le direz plus tard, il est grand temps de rencontrer ce capitaine... ''

**_Note de l'auteur _**

_Hey ! Voici le second chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous a plu ! N'hesitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !_


	3. CHAPITRE:III

**_CHAPITRE III : Rencontres_**

Jon Snow se redressa difficilement, puis se massa les tempes en grognant ; Il ne pouvait fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Frissonnant à cause de la brise qui se levait, le gouverneur du Nord se leva et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans ses fourrures et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

En observant la lune, il devina sans peine qu'il devait être environs deux heures jusqu'à l'aube. Il se décida alors de quitter ses appartements, sachant que le sommeil ne lui viendrait pas.

Les couloirs étaient faiblement illuminés par quelques bougies qui tarissaient petit à petit, et à sa grande surprise, La forteresse grouillait déjà de domestiques qui s'affairaient à préparer le château pour le réveil des autres seigneurs.

Il arbora ces couloirs, les servants s'inclinant sur son passage, et déboucha sur la cour principale du château où travaillaient encore quelques artisans et forgerons.

Voyant qu'il n'y'avait rien à y faire, il prit le chemin des bois sacrés.

Il discerna le feuillage rouge du Barral, et s'approcha de la source d'eau thermale à ses pieds.

Cet endroit lui procura une immense nostalgie, se rappelant des fois où, plus jeune, il observait son père assis contre cet arbre, aiguisant Glace ou simplement méditant dans ce lieu où l'on pouvait se sentir en repos et reclus du monde.

Cette sensation-ci , il ne la senti que maintenant que le poids de la direction d'un royaume entier lui pesait sur les épaules.

Il trempa ses mains dans l'eau chaude puis s'assit lourdement contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Les nouvelles de la veille n'étaient pas bonnes, le roi de la nuit s'approchait de plus en plus, et jusqu'à maintenant le Nord n'a reçu aucune aide ni soutien de la part des autres royaumes, et pire encore, certains villageois affirment avoir aperçut les morts près de Karhold. Plus les jours passaient, plus il commençait à douter des chances de repousser le roi de la nuit.

Une voix étrangement familière le sortit alors de ses pensées.

'' Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi matinal... ''

*

La première chose qu'il avait pensé en voyant pour la première fois la capitale, était que cette dernière était le pire fléau pour les narines et les yeux, hormis le donjon rouge qui surplombait de sa magnificence la pile de merdaille qui servait de ville.

Cela changeait énormément de la splendeur des cités de l'Est dont il était accoutumé.

Harry Strickland, second capitaine de la compagnie dorée et dernier membre connu de la maison Strickland, parcourait à présent les rues de Port réal, ses mercenaires à ses trousses , les paysans et citoyens les acclamant alors qu'ils sillonnaient les étroites et interminables ruelles de la capitale

Arrivés devant les portes du château, un vieil homme escorté par des soldats Lannister vint à sa rencontre.

'' Bienvenue à Port réal ''

Le capitaine le salua d'un signe de tête, tandis que le fer-né s'avança sans arrières pensés vers son interlocuteur.

'' Excusez le, pas trop bavard comme vous pouvez le voir ''

Qyburn se tourna un instant vers Euron Greyjoy qui affichait son habituel rictus nonchalant avant de reporter son attention vers leurs invités.

'' Si vous voulez bien nous suivre... ''

Harry Strickland acquiesça, puis tous ensemble, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'enceinte du donjon.

Lorsqu'ils firent face à la salle du trône, deux membres de la garde de la ville ouvrèrent lentement les grands battants de la porte puis, après un instant de contemplation, le mercenaire s'avança aux côtés de Euron et de la Main de la reine.

De part et d'autre des immenses piliers arborant les bannières de la maison Lannister qui soutenaient la voûte de la salle, se tenaient deux rangés de soldats, ainsi que des courtisans et nobles installés derrière eux.

Il détailla le trône de Fer sur lequel était assise la reine des sept couronnes, et ne put qu'éprouver un certain sentiment de désappointement. Lorsqu'il entendait durant son enfance les maints récits concernant l'objet des perpétuelles guerres de ce continent, il imaginait quelque chose de bien plus imposant, et majestueux.

'' Vous êtes en présence de Cersei de la maison Lannister, première du nom, reine des Andals, des Rhoynars et des premiers hommes, protectrice des sept couronnes, Dame de Castral Rock, gouverneur et étoile des terres de l'Ouest '' annonça le scribe de la cour.

Le capitaine s'avança alors, et s'inclina respectueusement.

'' C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer votre grâce ''

'' Capitaine Strickland ''

'' Cela fait du bien de vous revoir '' déclara Euron.

Cersei eut du mal à retenir son expression agacée, elle se contenta alors de sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur le chef de la compagnie.

'' J'espère que le voyage s'est bien déroulé ''

'' Parfaitement votre grâce ''

'' Combien d'hommes avez-vous apporté ? ''

'' vingt milles '' répondit-il après un sourire.

'' Combien de chevaux ? ''

'' Dix milles ''

'' Éléphants ? ''

'' Cent dix ''

'' Parfait, vous êtes le bien venue capitaine, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour ''

'' Aucun doute la dessus votre grâce, je crains que le plus dure soit derrière moi à présent '' commenta-t-il, suscitant le rire chez quelques seigneurs.

Après une dernière révérence, Harry Strickland quitta la salle du trône, suivit par ses lieutenants, et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

'' Me voici donc, ayant humblement transporté vingt mille hommes pour sa majesté ! ''

'' Vos services sont une dette que la couronne ne pourra jamais payé ''

'' Oh il me semble que quelque chose pourrais me satisfaire '' Fit-il tout en s'avançant.

'' Après la guerre, c'est ce que stipulait notre accord '' Rappela-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Le Fer-né changea rapidement d'expression et de ton.

'' Les guerres peuvent parfois durer des années... ''

'' Malheureusement, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous en finirons vite avec celle-ci ''

Sur ces dernières paroles, la reine se leva et sortit de la salle.

*

Daenerys grimaça avant de rabattre ses couvertures, irritée par la lumière du soleil qui tentait tant bien que mal de pénétrer ses paupières encore engourdies par le sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle finit par se rendre compte du temps qu'il devait être, elle rassembla toute sa volonté et finit par se redresser.

Toujours les yeux fermés, elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

'' Vous êtes enfin réveillée '' résonna la voix de Missendei.

'' J'ai dormis si tard que ça ? '' Maugréa la jeune femme.

'' Je vous fais juste marcher '' ria son amie, '' Il est encore très tôt ''

'' Mhmm... ''

'' Seulement vous devez vous préparer pour le petit déjeuner '' Insista-t-elle alors qu'elle tira les couvertures.

'' Mhmm... ''

'' Vous pouvez le faire ''

Daenerys soupira un bon coup, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la bassine d'eau chaude que lui avait préparée plus tôt Missendei.

*

Arya s'était entraîner une partie de la nuit et du petit matin dans la cour principale du château.

La nouvelle de la chute du Mur lui avait procuré une certaine appréhension qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, et depuis lors, elle n'avait cessé de s'entrainer à chaque occasion qui se présentait à elle.

C'est durant l'un de ces derniers qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Aiguille ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide ni d'une grande efficacité contre les morts. Elle pensa ainsi à demander aux forgerons de lui fabriquer une lance courte qui lui permettrait de se mouvoir plus facilement et d'avoir plus de portée.

Assénant un coup fatal au mannequin de bois, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Jon entrer dans la cour.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, son grand frère se dirigeait déjà vers les bois sacrés.

Ni une ni deux, elle lui emboîta le pas discrètement, hésitant à se montrer à lui.

Et c'est seulement après l'avoir longuement observé assis contre le Barral qu'elle se résolut enfin à se montrer.

'' Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi matinal... ''

'' Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi matinal... ''

Confus d'entendre une voix qu'il avait presque oublier, Jon Snow demeura un instant immobile, puis se tourna vivement. Faisant à présent face à son interlocuteur, il détailla la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

'' Arya ? '' _S'enquit-il après quelque instants, craignant quasiment la réponse._

Cette dernière se suffit simplement de sourire, et bientôt, Jon Snow franchit la distance qui les séparait en quelques pas et la prit dans une tendre embrasse.

Quelque peu surprise, Arya se laissa vite aller et répondit joyeusement à son étreinte.

Après quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, ils se lâchèrent enfin, et elle put discerner des fines gouttes cristallines perler sur le coin de ses yeux, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte avec un sourire qu'elle était dans le même état.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans leurs bras, s'assurant chacun de son côté que l'autre était bien réel.

'' Tu as bien grandit '' _commenta Jon._

'' Et toi tu as rapetissé ''

Riant après cette remarque, le gouverneur du Nord remarqua avec un certain émoi Aiguille qui pendait à la ceinture de sa sœur.

Suivant son regard, Arya dégaina sa lame et la lui présenta fièrement.

'' Tu l'as toujours... ''

'' Elle ne m'as jamais quitté ''

'' T'en ai tu servis ? ''

'' Quelques fois '' _répondit-elle après un moment de réflexion, mentent délibérément dans l'espoir de ne pas ternir l'image que Jon avait d'elle._

Voyant que ce dernier commençait à se pencher sur la question, elle décida de changer de sujet.

'' Puis-je ? '' _Demanda-t-elle en désignant Grandgriffes_.

Jon détacha vivement son étui et le tendit à Arya qui dégaina l'épée sans se faire prier.

'' De l'acier valyrien... '' _Constata-t-elle avec émerveillement_.

'' Jalouse ? ''

'' Peut-être un peu '' _Plaisanta-t-elle._

Elle ne tarda cependant pas à reprendre son sérieux.

'' Que faisais-tu ici ? ''

'' En train de me cacher de ta grande sœur '' _Tenta Jon._

'' J'ai remarqué qu'elle n'apprécie pas trop ta reine ''

'' Sansa pense parfois être la plus intelligente ''

'' Ouais... ''

'' Je peux compter sur ton support ? Les autres seigneurs se sont rangés aux côtés de Sansa, et personne n'est du mien ''

'' Je serais toujours du tiens '' _Assura-t-elle_, '' Même si je n'aime pas moins ta reine que Sansa... ''

'' Vous verrez qui elle est ''

'' Je ne te le fais pas dire... ''

*

Daenerys, après s'être préparée durant de longues heures, put enfin quitter ses appartements.

Elle se dirigea ainsi vers l'aile Est du château où avait lieux les repas, elle était en retard, et perdue..._pensa-t-elle._

A peine fut-elle entrée dans la salle que toutes les personnes se levèrent prestement.

La salle de banquet était immense, et elle fut étonnée de ne pas la voir abonder de monde, car à sa grande surprise, seuls ses conseillés ainsi que le chevalier de son amant étaient présents.

'' Où sont les autres ? '' _S'enquit-elle en prenant place_.

'' Pas là je le crains '' _rétorqua l'araignée._

'' Et Jon ? ''

'' Je pense qu'il ne tardera pas '' _intervint Davos._

'' Et le reste de sa famille ? ''

'' Aucune idée, mais nous n'allons surtout pas nous plaindre n'est-ce pas ?, tout ce festin à nous seuls '' _positiva Tyrion._

Moyennement convaincue, elle porta son attention sur son assiette, sans grande conviction lorsque la voix de son aimé résonna.

'' Excusez-moi du retard ''

'' Où était-tu ? ''

'' Régler des affaires '' _répondit-il après s'être installé._

'' Où sont tous les autres ? ''

'' Ils ont déjà pris leur petit-déjeuner il y'à deux heures de cela ''

'' A l'aube ? '' _S'étonna la reine._

'' Depuis la nouvelle de la chute du Mur, tout le monde passe le plus clair de son temps à préparer ses hommes et le château ''

'' Je vois... J'aurais espéré voir ta sœur '' _Confia-t-elle._

'' Pardonne la... Elle est très occupée ces temps-ci ''

'' J'ai vus ça... ''

'' Bon... Ce n'est pas si mal que cela, on se retrouve tous autour d'une table, entre nous '' _Intervint Tyrion._

'' Je suis bien d'accord '' _Agréa Davos._

Jon se contenta quant à lui de soupirer.

'' Quelles sont les nouvelles ? '' _Interrogea Barristan._

'' Guères bonnes '' _Répliqua l'énuque._

'' Comment cela ? ''

''Les morts ont dépassé Karhold ce matin, et à ce rythme, deux voire trois jours nous séparent d'eux ''

'' Des nouvelles de Fort-Levant ? '' _Demanda Jon._

Compatissant, Varys hocha de la négative.

Le gouverneur du Nord acquiesça lentement, se rembourrant un peu plus.

Sachant qu'il craignait pour la vie de ses amis, Daenerys ne put s'empêcher de lui presser la main.

'' Seigneur ! ''

Surpris, Jon Snow se tourna vers un soldat Stark qui fit irruption dans la pièce.

'' Pardonnez mon insolence, mais je viens vous prévenir que des troupes Lannister ont franchi les bois aux loups ! ''

'' Enfin une bonne nouvelle '' _Commenta Tyrion tandis que son hôte et sa reine se dirigeaient vers les remparts Nord._

*

Sur les remparts de Winterfell, Sansa fulminait alors que Jon vint la rejoindre, suivit de sa reine ainsi que tous ses conseillers.

'' Alors ? ''

'' Il y'a au plus cinq mille hommes mon seigneur '' _Déclara Royce._

'' Comment est-ce possible ? ''

'' Voilà ce que c'est que de se fier à Cersei '' _Accusa Sansa en descendant des murailles._

Interdite, Daenerys se tourna vers Jon, puis vers Tyrion.

'' C'est sans doute... une avant-garde ''

'' Je l'espère pour vous '' _répondit froidement la reine avant de rejoindre Sansa._

*

Jaime Lannister attendait patiemment une réponse de la part du château, car cela faisait de nombreuses minutes qu'il se tenait devant ses portes.

Il dirigea son cheval auprès de celui de Carson.

'' Avez-vous bien rendu visible le drapeau blanc ? ''

'' Oui mon seigneur, on en a même levé cinq, si avec tout cela ils continuent de douter de notre bonne fois... ''

'' Patience... Patience... ''

Jaime savait que son frère ferait tout pour les laisser entrer, saisissant parfaitement la méfiance que les Nordiens lui accordent avec son arrivée.

Avec soulagement, les portes de la forteresse s'ouvrirent enfin, laissant le passage libre pour le commandant ainsi que ses troupes.

Jaime désigna une dizaine de cavaliers, et s'avança vers l'entrée de Winterfell.

Il fut reçut par tous les seigneurs notables ainsi que par la mère des dragons, en compagnie de son petit frère.

Il descella sa monture, et inclina la tête respectueusement à l'encontre de la Targaryen.

'' Vôtre grâce, mes seigneurs ''

Jaime remarqua alors Sansa ainsi que son dédain qu'elle ne pris même pas la peine de cacher.

'' Vous devez être Jaime Lannister '' _S'enquit Daenerys._

Ce dernier acquiesça.

'' Où est le reste de vos forces ? '' _Intervint Sansa._

Après avoir croisé le regard inquiet de son frère, Jaime baissa les yeux, puis répondit simplement :

'' Il n'y'en a pas... ''


	4. CHAPITRE:IV

_Hey! Desolée de cette longue attente, mais j'ai rencontrer pleins de problèmes... BREF pour me faire pardonner voici un chap de 2k ! J'esperes qu'il vous plaira et n'hesitez pas à laisser une review !_

_**CHAPITRE IV : Revelation **_

'' Putain, et moi qui croyait que le Sud n'était pas aussi froid que le Nord ''

Béric Dondarrion se tourna vers Tormund à demi amusé.

'' On est au Nord mon ami ''

Fléau d'ogre ne répondit rien, et se contenta de s'emmitoufler un peu plus dans ses fourrures.

'' Tu tiens le coup Sandor ? ''

'' J'irai bien mieux quand tu allumeras ce putain de feu de merde ''

'' J'essaye, Le dieu rouge allumera ce feu si on- ''

'' Commence pas avec tes conneries sinon j't'en colle une ''

Le guerrier rouge soupira en silence et dégaina son épée, puis se coupa le creux de la main avec.

'' Zyhys oñoso jehikagon Aeksiot epi, se gis hen syndrorro jemagon ''

Tandis qu'il s'adonnait à ses prières, Tormund et le limier le regardèrent en silence, alors que la tempête au loin s'intensifiait de plus en plus.

'' Hen syndrorro, oños. Hen ñuqir, perzys. Hen morghot, glaeson ''

Bientôt, l'épée s'embrasa, illuminant les parois de la cave dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Béric la planta au milieu du bois qu'ils avaient récoltés plus tôt, et attendit que ce dernier prenne feu avant d'éteindre son arme en l'enfouissant dans la neige.

Recevant enfin un semblant de chaleur, les trois compagnons profitèrent du feu pour cuire la viande du lapin que Tormund avait abattu.

'' Combien il reste de temps avant d'arriver à Winterfell ? '' _Demanda Sandor._

'' Une fois la tempête finie... une ou deux heures ''

'' Putain de tempête de merde ''

'' Dire que je serai déjà dans les bras de la femme de ma vie s'il n'y'avait pas eu ce blizzard ''

'' La femme de ta vie ? ''_Releva Béric_.

'' Brienne '' _Informa Clegane tout en arrachant un morceau de viande_, '' Brienne du putain de Tarth ''

'' Ça ne me dit rien '' _Concéda-t-il._

'' C'est une femme aussi grande qu'une montagne, aussi féroce qu'un ours et aussi belle que la mère comme vous les Sudistes l'appelez ''

'' Elle à tout l'aire d'une femme spéciale ''

'' Oh tu n'as pas idée '' _Assura Tormund_.

Un silence finit par tomber sur la petite compagnie, durant lequel chacun de ses membres mangeait ou se perdait dans ses pensées, silence confortable qui fut bien vite rompu par un hurlement déchirant qui résonna à travers toute la forêt.

Surpris, les trois hommes se relevèrent et se mirent sur leurs gardes.

'' C'est quoi ça ?! '' _S'exclama Sandor_.

'' Un loup ? ''

'' Non, pas un loup, quelque chose de bien plus dangereuse '' _Assura le sauvageon_.

'' On devrait bouger '' _Suggéra le limier, alors qu'un autre hurlement retentit._

'' Allons-y '' _Trancha Béric._

*

Brienne s'installa sur une chaise de la table prévue pour accueillir tous les conseillers importants. Un conseil avait été réuni suite à l'arrivée de Jaime pour déterminer ce qui allait advenir de lui ou de son bataillon.

Elle vit alors la reine des dragons s'avancer, suivie de Jon Snow et de Sansa, vers la table principale qui surplombait la grande salle. Cette dernière s'assit après son frère, chacun des deux se trouvant de part et d'autres de Daenerys.

La guerrière se tourna vers Davos, qui observait la scène avec attention, puis son regard se porta sur Jaime qui ne tarda pas à croiser le sien.

'' Mes seigneurs '' _Déclara Sansa_, '' plutôt ce matin, nous avons reçu trois milles hommes, conduits par le régicide ''

Ce dernier se redressa alors que presque toutes les personnes présentes ne se gênèrent pas de manifester leur mécontentement, _Les Nordiens... pensa-t-il_.

'' Avancez '' _Lui intima Jon_.

Jaime obéit, et s'avança au centre de la pièce, tandis que les autres seigneurs commencèrent à se taire.

'' Quand j'étais petite, mon frère me parla d'un homme, un homme qui avait violé son sermon, et qui planta lâchement une épée dans le dos de son roi, un homme dont le père a commanditer le meurtre de tous les membres de ma famille, femmes et enfants, qui les exécuta, et qui les couvrit de draps aux armoiries de la maison Lannister '' _Commença Daenerys,_ '' Il me parla aussi de toutes les atrocités qu'on lui ferait subir une fois qu'il tombera entre nos mains... Alors, donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous exécuter Ser Jaime Lannister ''

Après un instant de silence, le régicide prit la parole :

'' J'ai tenu parole, j'ai ramené avec moi une force de– ''

'' Appelez-vous trois mille hommes, ainsi qu'un chevalier qui n'en est un que par le nom, « une force » ? ''

'' Je reconnais que trois mille hommes ne soit pas le meilleur de renforts, cependant, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir, ces hommes-là, sont les seuls hommes loyaux qui me restaient ''

'' Je ne comprends pas... Où sont les soldats que nous a promis votre sœur ? '' _Interrogea Jon_.

'' Cersei... n'avait jamais l'intention de venir en aide au Nord... A la place, elle acheta des mercenaires, la compagnie dorée ''

Une vague de murmures se leva dans la salle.

'' Rien d'étonnant '' _Ne put s'empêcher de lancer Sansa_.

'' Votre sœur a donc bel et bien menti... Dites-moi, qu'est ce qui m'empêcherait de vous tuer afin de faire payer à Cersei cet acte ? ''

'' Je crois qu'actuellement elle n'en a plus rien à faire de ma vie... ''

Tyrion se massa les tempes face au comportement de son frère, il n'a rien perdu de son arrogance provocatrice _pensa-t-il._

'' Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous '' _Approuva Sansa_, '' On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, lorsque mon père se trouvait à la capitale, il l'attaqua dans les rues de la ville, tua nos hommes et le blessa grièvement ''

'' Si vous souhaitez des excuses, je suis navrés mais vous n'en aurez aucune. Nous étions en guerre, tout ce que j'ai fait était pour ma maison et ma famille, et si on m'en donnait le choix, je referais les mêmes décisions sans hésitation ''

La dame de Winterfell haussa un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

'' Les choses que l'on fait par amour '' _Fit Bran, suscitant une réaction immediate de la part de Jaime qui le fixa, surprit._

'' Croyez-vous que cela m'en dissuadera ? '' _Répondit froidement la Targaryen._

'' Pourquoi suis-je ici au juste ? M'accuse-t-on de la mort du roi fol ou de la trahison de ma sœur ? Car je dois bien avoué que je suis quelque peu perdu ''

'' Vôtre grâce '' _Intervint Tyrion_, '' Je connais mon frère et s'il- ''

'' Comme vous connaissiez votre sœur ? ''

'' Votre grâce '' _Commença Brienne tout en se levant_, '' Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais vous devez me croire que si Sansa est avec nous aujourd'hui, c'est bien grâce à Jaime : Lorsque nous avions été prisonniers, Il m'a défendu d'hommes qui voulaient... me forcer, sans lui ma Dame vous ne seriez pas en vie, lorsque nous sommes revenus à la capitale, il m'équipa et me chargea de vous retrouver et de vous protéger car il avait fait une promesse à votre mère ''

Un silence suivit se monologue, jusqu'à être rompu par Sansa.

'' Je vous fais confiance de ma vie Brienne, seriez-vous prête à vous battre à ses côtés ? ''

'' Oui ma Dame '' _Répondit-elle sans hésiter_.

'' Dans ce cas je propose qu'il reste ''

Daenerys détailla longuement Sansa, ne sachant pas exactement quoi penser, avant d'être tirée de son observation par Barristan.

'' Vôtre grâce, si je puis me permettre, pour avoir côtoyé Ser Jaime pendant des années, je puis vous assurer qu'il n'est en rien la personne que vous pensez être. Ser Jaime est un brave chevalier, si bien qu'il sacrifia son honneur pour protéger des milliers d'innocents de la fureur du dragon, et je me battrai dos à dos avec lui sans hésitation ''

La reine des dragons fut bien malgré elle touchée par les paroles de son vieil ami, et acquiesça à contre cœur tandis que Brienne reprit place.

'' Qu'en pense le gouverneur du Nord ? '' _Demanda-t-elle après un instant._

'' Aucun homme ne serait de trop '' _Dit-il simplement_.

'' Parfait... dans ce cas, vous restez ''

Tyrion soupira de soulagement, et suivit du regard sa reine qui ajourna le conseil.

*

Jon Snow parcourra l'enceinte du château avec un œil attentif, analysant l'avancement des préparatifs défensifs de la forteresse, et fut satisfait de savoir que les tranchées étaient enfin finies, enfin une bonne nouvelle, _pensa-t-t-il_.

Il fit son chemin aux travers des soldats Lannister en formation serrées qui patrouillaient aux abords de Winterfell, et se dirigea vers les remparts.

De là, il put détailler plus précisément ce qu'il se passait dans le château, et fut agréablement surpris de la progression des défenses. A ce rythme, il leur fallait plus que deux ou trois jours avant de préparer parfaitement le château pour le futur siège.

Au loin, il pouvait distinguer Brienne de Tarth, accompagnée de Podrick, qui entrainait des villageois à l'épée, ainsi que des artisans qui testaient une catapulte.

Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus, c'était quatre silhouettes à cheval qui s'avançaient à toute vitesse vers le château.

Il se mit alors en tête de venir à leur rencontre, et fut étonner de savoir que ces quatre personnes, n'étaient autres que Tormund, Béric, Edd et le limier.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Tormund se rua sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.

'' Ha haha, mon petit corbac ''

'' Je croyais t'avoir perdu '' _confia joyeusement Jon_.

'' Pas encore ''

L'ancien membre de la garde de nuit prit ensuite Edd dans une embrasse fraternelle, puis se tourna vers Béric et Sandor, leur donnant une forte poignée de main à chacun.

'' Comment avez-vous faits pour vous croiser ? '' _Interrogea Jon._

'' C'est pas important, c'qui est important, c'est que les morts arrivent Jon ''

'' Oui ils ont détruits le Mur- ''

'' Tu ne comprends pas, ils arrivent ! seront là avant l'aube ! '' _Mit-il en garde_.

'' Quoi ? ''

*

Daenerys s'était retirée dans ses appartements après le conseil, elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Il lui arrivait par moment de se demander si cela valait le coup qu'elle se retrouve si loin de son but, si loin de son peuple, pour aider une nation ingrate. Ingrate, oui ingrate, qui ne reconnait pas, ou plutôt, qui ne souhaite nullement reconnaître tous les efforts ni les sacrifices qu'elle est prête à achever pour cette dernière.

Et pour être tout à fait franche, si Jon n'était pas là, elle aurait abandonné cette partie du monde qui ne veut pas d'elle à son sort, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite après tout...

Non... Elle ne pouvait pas s'abandonner à des pensées telles que celles-ci, son peuple avait besoin d'elle, même s'il ne s'en est toujours pas rendu compte, et verra qui elle est réellement.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Jon Snow, qui s'avança timidement vers elle.

'' Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te voir ces derniers temps ''

Daenerys esquissa un sourire aussi pur que rare, et se poussa pour lui laisser une place sur le bord du lit.

'' Moi non plus ''

Ce dernier prit place sans un mot, et l'admira un instant.

'' Je trouve que tu commences à te faire de plus n plus respecter '' _Avoua-t-il_.

'' Mhmm, j'aimerai partager ton ressenti... ''

Le Nordien baissa les yeux, puis, sans qu'il ne sache comment, un besoin urgent de la conforter se manifesta dans son cœur, et ses lèvres trouvèrent leur chemin contre celles de sa reine.

D'abord surprise, Daenerys répondit joyeusement au baiser qui devint de plus en plus passionné.

Jon se détacha cependant en premier.

'' Ça m'avait manqué '' _Confia-t-elle_.

'' Dany '' _Commença-t-il_, '' Les morts seront là avant l'aube... ''

*

Cela faisait deux jours que Samwell Tarly essayait de rencontrer Jon, en vain.

Alors qu'il venait de quitter Ver, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Bran qui l'observait au milieu de la cour principale. Intrigué, le mestre le rejoignit.

'' Que faîtes-vous dehors ? ''

'' Que fais-tu dehors Sam ? '' _Ignora-t-il._

'' Je me rendait à la bibliothèque ''

'' Jon doit savoir la vérité ''

'' Je vous demande pardon ? ''

'' La vérité sur ses origines ''

'' Je pense... que c'est à vous de lui dire, vous êtes son frère ''

'' Je ne le suis pas ''

Sam se gratta l'arrière du crâne, confus.

'' Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? ''

'' Parce que c'est le moment ''

'' Je ne sais même pas où il est ! Je n'arrive même pas à le joindre ''

'' Il est dans les cryptes ''

'' Heu... Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de m'y rendre '' _Hésita-t-il._

'' Tu as à présent le droit ''

Sans laisser le temps à Sam de rétorquer, Brandon Stark ordonna à un soldat qui passait par là de le conduire jusqu'aux cryptes.

Arrivant devant ses portes, Samwell inspira un bon coup, puis s'engouffra dans les souterrains, seulement pour rater une marche et dégringoler des escaliers... J'aurais dû apporter une torche maugréa-t-il.

Alerté par le bruit, le bâtard se précipita vers ces derniers.

'' Sam ? '' _S'exclama-t-il._

Voyant qu'il avait du mal à se remettre debout, Jon se précipita à son aide.

'' Merci '' _Parvint-il à dire entre deux respirations saccadées_.

'' Que fais-tu là ? Je te croyais dans la citadelle '' _Demanda Jon tout en le prenant dans ses bras._

'' Oui, j'y étais, je suis désolé, je sais que je ne devrais pas être ici, mais c'était urgent et- ''

'' Qu'y'a-t-il ? ''

'' Jon, je dois te dire quelque chose... ''

'' Quoi ? Ver va bien ? ''

'' Oui, oui- ''

'' Petit Sam ? ''

'' Écoutes moi, je... je ne sais pas comment te dire ça ''

'' Sam ? Tu commences à m'inquiéter ''

'' Bon allons-y... Ton nom, Ton nom est Aegon Targaryen ''

Jon Snow demeura immobile, une expression impassible se lisant sur son visage. Confus, et quelque peu perplexe, ce dernier parvint à formuler un mot.

'' Quoi ? ''

Samwell Tarly se renfrogna. Le simple fait d'annoncer cette nouvelle qui allait bouleverser la vie de son ami pour toujours lui avait paru déjà improbable à réaliser, alors se répéter relevait de l'impossible.

'' Jon... J'ai pu le découvrir puis le confirmer grâce à Bran, lorsque j'étais à Vieille ville, j'ai pu mettre la main sur le journal intime du grand Septon de l'époque, et Bran a... Il... peu importe ce qu'il a – ''

'' Qu'essaye tu de me dire ? '' _S'impatienta-t-il_.

'' Jon, ta mère est Lyanna Stark, et ton père est... Rheagar Targaryen... ''

Le mestre retint son souffle tandis qu'il attendait avec appréhension la réaction de Jon qui, après quelques instants laissa échapper un rire incrédule.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sam ? ''

'' Je suis sérieux, ton vrai nom est Aegon Targaryen, VIème du nom, protecteur des sept couronnes, roi des Andals et des premiers hommes... Tout ça, c'est toi ''

'' Mon père '' _Ignora-t-il tout en s'approchant de lui,_ '' était l'homme le plus honorable que j'ai jamais connu ''

'' Il l'était '' _Affirma Sam_.

'' Et tu insinues qu'il m'aurait menti pendant toutes ses années ? ''

'' Eddard Stark avait promis à Lyanna qu'il te protégerait, et il a tenu parole, ils savaient que Robert Baratheon te tuerait s'il apprenait ton existence ''

Jon Snow porta sa main sur son visage, troublé.

'' Jon, ne te rends pas tu comptes que, que tout s'explique ? J'ai eu du mal à le concevoir aussi mais, une multitude de choses a du sens désormais, bien plus de sens que si tu étais le fils de Ned Stark ''

Les paroles de son ami firent plus écho dans son esprit au fur et à mesure que les secondes passèrent, et il savait que ce dernier ne lui mentirait pas, surtout maintenant où plusieurs choses prennent peu à peu du sens et qui paraissent désormais, bien malgré lui, évidentes.

'' Si ce que tu dis est vrai cela - ''

'' C'est vrai ''

'' Si, ce que tu dis est vrai, _insista-t-il_, cela fais de moi... ''

'' Le roi légitime des sept royaumes '' _Termina son ami._

'' Mais Daenerys est notre reine ''

'' Elle ne le devrait pas '' _Affirma-t-il._

'' C'est de la trahison ! '' _S épouvanta Jon après quelques instants de réflexion._

'' C'est la vérité ! tu as sacrifié ta couronne pour sauver le Nord, ne pense tu pas qu'elle ferait de même ? ''

'' Non Sam, tu te trompes. Elle était prête à nous aider même sans mon serment d'allégeance, j'ai renoncé à ma couronne car je savais, car je sais que c'est la meilleure personne possible pour gouverner, et ce que tu viens de m'apprendre, aussi faux ou vrai soit-il, ne change rien à cela ! '' _S'emporta Jon... Qu'est ce qu'il détestait que l'on fasse de lui quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas être._

'' Que fera tu alors ? '' _Demanda-t-il après un moment_.

'' Je ne sais pas... Il me faut du temps ''

Sans un autre mot, Jon Snow quitta les cryptes, non sans laisser un Sam préoccupé derrière lui.

*

Daenerys s'empressa de se diriger vers les remparts, suivie de Jorah.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la masse des villageois et soldats qui fuyaient ou lançaient des cris de stupeur.

Elle ne tarda cependant pas à repérer l'origine de tout ce tumulte, et esquissa un sourire à la vue de son fils ainé qui venait d'atterrir devant Winterfell.

Pressée de retrouver son dragon après une si longue absence, elle quitta les murailles et s'avança en dehors du château, sous les exclamations de certaines personnes encore présentes.

Une fois devant les portes de la forteresse, Drogon tourna vers elle son regard, et émis un faible grognement avant de la rejoindre.

Elle tendit ses bras et le dragon positionna entre eux son museau, Daenerys en profita alors pour le câliner.

'' Drogon... Où étais tu passé ? '' _Chuchota-t-elle._

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, et su sans se retourner qu'il s'agissait de Jorah, C'est sans doute le seul qui peut s'approcher de mes fils sans aucune crainte, _pensa-t-elle avec un sourire._

'' Khaleese... '' _Murmura ce dernier après quelques instants._

Intriguée, La mère des dragons se décolla de Drogon et se tourna vers son ami qui arborait une mine confuse.

'' Qu'y'a-t-il ? ''

Son vieux chevalier ne répondit rien, et se contenta de lui tendre une flèche.

'' Elle était plantée dans ses côtés... '' _Informa-t-il, tandis qu'elle examinait l'objet._

'' Qui a fait ça ? Les Nordiens ? '' _Accusa-t-elle avec rage_.

'' Non Khaleese, bien pire j'en ai peur '' _Rétorqua Jorah._

Perplexe, elle réexamina la flèche, et se rendit compte qu'elle ne ressemblait à aucune qu'elle avait vu dans le Nord. Cette dernière était dorée, sous la pointe parfaitement fine était enroulé un fin ruban rouge, dont le bout flottait au vent, et les plumes était marrons, comme celle des aigles ou faucons.

'' Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? ''

'' Cela veut dire qu'il n'y'a pas que les marcheurs blancs qui marchent vers Winterfell ''

*

Harry Strickland se rendit sur la proue du navire, et s'assis confortablement sur la chaise en or qui était installée.

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'ils avaient quittés le donjon rouge, à son plus grand plaisir.

Ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était la sensation des combats, des aventures, le croisement des épées. Il avait cru mourir durant les nuits qu'il avait passé dans le château, dans tout se luxe et se laisser aller, même pas de femmes pour réchauffer son lit bon sang ! _pensa-t-il._

C'était avec une joie non feinte qu'il allait accomplir la première étape de sa mission, malgré les risques.

Il tourna la tête vers l'arrière du bateau, et contempla avec fierté les milliers de navires qui constituaient leur flotte.

Tous ces hommes sous son commandement... Il fallait avouer que le sentiment du pouvoir lui plaisait, surtout après la rencontre fortuite de tout à l'heure. Il dégaina alors son épée, et la détailla avec une admiration, cela devrait être la centième fois.

Le travail était remarquable, digne d'un des meilleurs forgerons des cités libres. Le pommeau en or représentant une tête de mort ; leur emblème, la fine lame en fer légèrement courbée...

Il reporta son attention vers la terre qui se dessinait au loin.

Ils étaient proches de leurs buts.

*

Gendry Baratheon sursauta après une énième secousse. Il n'arriverait décidément pas à se reposer.

Il faisait partit du dernier cortège de Peyredragon venant renforcer le Nord, transportant avec eux le verredragon ainsi que les milliers d'armes qu'ils avaient déjà forgé sur place, ainsi que des subventions.

Il pouvait d'ores et déjà discerner le château des Stark au loin, et se prépara mentalement pour être au mieux de sa forme et donner tout ce qu'il a. Pas de repos avant que les morts n'arrivent.

Sa détermination renforcée, il admira en silence le lieu qui témoignerait de tout le carnage qui aura par la suite.

Arya Stark arbora l'enceinte du château, détaillant de ses yeux chaque mouvement, chaque activité.

D'après les rumeurs, les morts seraient déjà proches de Winterfell.

Elle aperçut au loin Sansa, en compagnie du seigneur Royce et de Davos, donner plusieurs directives à des soldats. Sa sœur finit éventuellement par croiser son regard, mais retourna bien vite à ses occupations.

Et c'est alors qu'elle se rendit réellement compte, que le temps leur manquait.

Elle déboucha sur Brienne et Podrick, qui entrainaient un groupe de villageois. Et elle remarqua plusieurs visages féminin parmi ces derniers, aussi déterminés que ceux de la gente opposée.

Cette vision fut brièvement coupée par des immaculés en rang qui passèrent, et elle crut discerner le capitaine de la Targaryen les mener, mais elle ne pouvait l'affirmer.

Plus loin se tenait Ser Barristan Selmy, le légendaire chevalier. Elle hésita à le rencontrer personnellement, avant qu'un nouvel arrivage attire son attention, ou plutôt, une personne qui en faisait partie.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher.

*

Plus tard dans la nuit, Jon pu se remettre de la grosse nouvelle que lui avait annoncé son ami, et quitta ses appartements.

Il se dirigea vers la grande salle, où il avait décidé d'organiser un dernier conseil avant la bataille, ou peut-être, avant sa mort.

Chassant ces pensées, il franchit le seuil de la porte.

Toutes les personnes conviées étaient déjà là, à sa grande surprise.

Il remarqua sa reine en pleine discussion ave Jorah et Barristan, Tyrion en compagnie de Varys et de Jaime, puis Davos et ses frères dans un coin.

Il s'avança alors et intima le silence, qui ne se fit pas prier.

Tout le monde pris place, et après un dernier soupir, Jon prit la parole :

'' Merci d'être venus ''


	5. CHAPITRE:V

**_CHAPITRE V : Espoir_**

'' Comme vous le savez tous, il ne reste plus que quelques heures avant l'arrivée des morts... Ce conseil a donc pour but de s'assurer des stratégies que nous utiliserons ''

Jon balaya la grande table des yeux, examinant chaque face des personnes présentes.

Les Manderly, Karstark, Glover, Arryn... Tous les dirigeants plus ou moins importants étaient présents.

Le gouverneur tourna brièvement son regard vers sa reine, qui fixait un point invisible, vraisemblablement pensive.

'' Avant de commencer, puis-je me permettre de vous prévenir que... Les morts ne constituent pas le seul problème que nous devrons régler ''

Les mots de Varys flottèrent un instant, avant que Jon ne demande :

'' Que voulez-vous dire par là ? ''

'' J'ai bien peur que le régicide disait vrai '' _Affirma Varys avant de reprendre_, '' Cersei Lannister a envoyé la compagnie dorée à nos trousses ''

Cette révélation, qui n'en était pas une pour la plupart, souleva une vague d'exclamation et d'irritation.

Sansa échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Arya, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Tyrion.

'' Messieurs ! Inutile de céder à la panique '' _Intervint Davos._

'' Ces Sudistes... '' _Maugréa Thormund_.

'' Nous nous battrons donc sur deux fronts '' _Conclu pensivement Jon Snow._

Le silence retomba dans la salle, irrégulièrement entre coupé par le gémissement du vent qui s'abattait sur les roches du Mur, Dehors.

'' Peut-être pas... ''

Surpris, Tous se tournèrent vers Jaime qui se leva de son siège.

'' Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je me souviens d'une chose que me disait souvent mon père... Quand une guerre surgit, la victoire est remportée, non pas par l'armée la plus nombreuse, mais par le peu de personnes derrière elles ''

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? ''

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?! ''

'' Laissez le poursuivre '' _Commanda Daenerys, faisant taire ceux qui continuaient à agiter la salle._

_Jaime acquiesça, remerciant silencieusement la jeune femme._

'' Si nous nous penchons sur notre cas, nous avons, deux dragons, une quarantaine de milliers de cavaliers, et une vingtaine de milliers de fantassins, tandis que de l'autre côté, se tiennent cent mille morts et un dragon, plutôt difficile à tuer... Or, la compagnie dorée, ne pourra pas s'engager directement dans un combat, pas tant que les morts sont là ''

'' En d'autres mots... '' _Commença Barristan_.

'' Ils attendront que l'on se jette les uns sur les autres avant de bouger '' _Termina Tyrion_.

'' Exactement ''

'' C'est bien beau tout cela, mais je crains que cela ne nous avance en rien '' _S'irrita Sansa_.

'' Détrompe-toi '' _Compris le bâtard_, '' Ce qu'ils essayent de dire, c'est qu'ils ne s'attendront pas à une attaque de notre part ''

'' Je vois... '' _Souffla la Targaryen_.

'' Le problème, c'est que nous avons besoin de tous nos hommes sur le front '' _Intervint Glover_.

'' Sachant que la compagnie dorée n'est pas à prendre à la légère, dans leur troupes comptent des éléphants de guerre '' _Mit Jorah en garde_.

'' Quelque soit la solution, il nous faut la trouver vite '' _Trancha Jon avec une mine sombre_.

'' Les dragons sont trop précieux pour les lancer à l'assaut de la compagnie ''

Daenerys agréa silencieusement avec son capitaine de la garde royale.

'' Les immaculés aussi... '' _Continua-t-il._

Tss... Quelle situation merdique ! Le seigneur de Winterfell ferma les yeux, pense ! Il se doit de trouver un moyen pour que le maximum de personnes sorte vivant de cette guerre, au détriment de la sienne s'il le fallait. Un moyen pour qu'elle sorte vivante...

'' Une attaque nocturne, rapide, et efficace '' _Suggéra Béric Dondarrion._

Des murmures se firent entendre tandis que les principaux dirigeants considéraient la chose.

'' Pas assez d'hommes... '' _Fit simplement Thormund_.

'' Voilà ce que je propose '' _Déclara sereinement Jon_, '' Vingt mille cavaliers Arryn s'occuperont de cette attaque, qui prendra place sur Blanc Port. Il est pratiquement impossible pour nous de gagner cette guerre en une seule bataille, notre but à nous, la majeure partie de nos forces, sera de gagner du temps, tout en affligeant le plus de dégâts possible à l'ennemi ''

_Il fit une courte pause, et prenant leur silence comme signe pour poursuivre, il reprit :_

'' Sansa, te rappelles-tu des passages secrets que nous avait montré Mestre Luwin ? ''

Cette dernière acquiesça lentement.

'' Tu mèneras toutes les personnes qui se cacheront dans les cryptes vers ces passages, pour déboucher prêt de Port Blanc. Lady Mormont, avec ses hommes, vous escortera. Pendant ce temps, nous tiendrons nos positions, aussi longtemps que possible, pour que, une fois la situation devenant critique, nous nous retirerons et vous rejoindrons à Port Blanc, où nous établirons notre nouvelle base de commandement. Pour que cette opération réussisse, ceux qui mèneront l'attaque surprise doivent remporter la victoire ''

'' Je suis pour ce plan ''

Jon se tourna vers Arya, qui lui souriait tendrement, et bien assez tôt, une vague d'exclamations s'en suivit, tous reprenant quelque peu espoir. L'ancien roi du Nord en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

Daenerys observa avec admiration son amant, et alors qu'elle allait le féliciter, une voix qu'elle ne conaissait que trop bien lui fit rater un battement.

'' Si vous voulez bien l'accepter, je me dévoue pour lancer l'attaque furtive '' _Déclara Ser Barristan_.

'' Vous êtes la personne la plus apte à prendre ce rôle '' _Approuva Jon respectueusement_.

'' Rien de ce que je dirai ne vous fera changer d'avis pas vrai ? ''

'' J'ai bien peur que non ''

'' Dans ce cas, tâchez de revenir à mes côtés vivant ''

'' Je ferai tout pour, ma reine ''

'' Bien, telle sera la tactique '' _Annonça Jorah_, '' Le château est protégé par une longue ligne de tranché qui fait tout le tour, les immaculés se positionneront sur le front Nord, derrière ces dernière. Les Stark seront en soutient, sur les côtés. La plupart des Dothrakis restera cachée derrière la forteresse, pour contourner les morts et prendre leur flancs ''

'' Brienne, sera au commande du flanc Est, Glover du flanc Ouest, Vers gris des immaculés et Jorah des cavaliers '' _énonça Tyrion_.

'' Sur les remparts, les Lannisters prendront place, ainsi que le peuple libre '' _Continua Jorah_.

'' Au commande des Lannisters, Jaime, et Thormund pour les peuples libres ''

'' Les dragons resteront en retrait, On ne sait ce que réserve le roi de la nuit... ''

Bran Stark sourit face à cette remarque, détournant son attention des flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée.

Tout le monde approuva dans leur coin.

Dehors, le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort.

*

Alors que la brise se levait, annonçant une future bourrasque, Royce soupira tandis qu'il arbora les murailles.

Il parcouru les remparts prestement, en quête de la moindre imperfection. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de baisser leurs gardes, après tout, leur survie dépendait en quelque sorte de leur attention.

Il passa outre Davos qui donnait quelques ordres à des archers, et se dirigea vers la cour principale.

Cette guerre allait être bien périlleuse...

De l'autre côté du château, se préparait Ser Barristan pour son expédition. Il fut décidé que les seigneurs Karstark et Manderly l'assisteraient dans sa campagne. Daenerys, accompagnée de Jorah et de Vers gris, s'apprêtait à lui souhaiter bonne fortune. Lorsque sa compagnie fut prête, la reine des dragons s'avança vers lui.

'' Tâchez de revenir en vie '' _Rappela-t-elle une énième fois._

'' J'ai pris part à des centaines de batailles, une bande de mercenaire n'est pas quelque chose que je redoute '' _Fit-il avec un petit sourire_.

Bien malgré elle, elle répondit à son sourire puis sortit un tissu rouge de ses poches, et le tendit au chevalier, qui le prit après un moment d'hésitation.

'' Rendez-moi cela quand vous reviendrez... C'est une promesse en quelque sorte ''

'' J'y veillerai ''

Le cor sonna, incitant les cavaliers à se mettre en route.

Avec un dernier hochement de tête vers les deux capitaines et un dernier regard envers sa reine, Ser Barristan Selmy chevaucha vers la clef de la victoire du Nord, et reviendra soit vivant et victorieux, soit mort et défait.

*

Tyrion Lannister alluma un feu, puis, après s'être verser un bon verre de vin, s'assit confortablement au pied de la cheminée.

A sa grande surprise, le château s'était complètement... vidé. Tout le monde était posté dehors. Toutes les forces étaient mobilisées, et par manque d'hommes, personne ne tenait l'intérieur de Winterfell, mis à part une poignée de Mormonts, qui, si passage de marcheurs blancs il y'a, ne seraient guère d'une grande utilité... Cependant il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à de telles choses. Son esprit tactique, bien que peu expérimenté, reprenait le dessus, peut-être était-ce à cause de la bataille de la Néra ? Il n'en savait rien.

Tyrion soupira, il n'était pas un stratège et il devait l'accepter et par conséquent, laisser les stratèges faire leurs stratégies.

Son attention fut tirée par l'arrivée de Jaime.

'' Une place de libre ? ''

Il acquiesça en silence, laissant son frère s'assoir à ses côtés.

'' Comment cela se passe à l'extérieur ? ''

'' Très bien ma fois, chacun est à ses positions, tout le monde est conscient du plan et le temps s'est rangé de notre côté ''

'' Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit que la situation n'est pas aussi favorable que ce que tu me contes là ''

Jaime laissa échapper un rire avant de répondre.

'' Peut-être bien... ''

_Une voix au loin se mêla aux leurs _: '' Je confirme ! '' _Et de l'embrasure de la porte apparut le chevalier oignon._

'' La vérité est tout autre ! ''

'' Ser Davos ! Venez donc vous joindre à notre comité '' _Invita le nain_.

Ce dernier enjamba rapidement la pièce, et se mit à portée de la chaleur.

'' Si vous saviez la débandade à l'extérieur ! ''

Après avoir roulé un regard en coin au Lannister, Tyrion pressa le vieux chevalier de continuer.

'' Des personnes qui tiennent plus de cuisiniers que de soldats... de quoi servir aux marcheurs quelques repas avant de tous nous massacrer si vous voulez mon avis ''

'' Allons, il y'a aussi des bon soldats '' _Corrigea Jaime._

'' Pas assez... ''

Le silence ne tarda pas a tomber sur le petit groupe, occasionnellement rompu par les crépitements des flammes et les voix lointaines des hommes et du vent à l'extérieur. Chacun était retrousser dans ses pensés et leur torpeur fut brisée quelques instants plus tard par l'arrivée de Daenerys et de Jorah.

'' Je vois que l'on prend du bon temps '' _Fit-elle, d'un ton un peu plus froid qu'elle ne le voulait_.

A sa vue, tout le monde s'empressa de se lever.

'' Ma reine... venez donc profiter du feu '' _Tenta Tyrion._

'' Inutile, je cherche Jon, l'avez-vous aperçus ? ''

Ils répondirent de la négative.

'' Je vois ''

Ainsi, elle les quitta aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, laissant Jorah derrière elle.

'' Eh bien... '' _Fit Jaime_.

'' Rejoignez nous mon ami '' _Offra le nain_.

Ce dernier hésita un instant, mais fini par accepter l'offre, un bon feu, ça ne se refuse pas après réflexion.

*

Derrière les tranchées, sur le flanc Est, se tenait les troupes Starks.

En formation serré, boucliers en avant, lanciers en arrière et archers en support, Brienne était confiante de la formation qu'elle avait choisie. Avec un peu de chance, les cavaliers porteront un soutien supplémentaire durant la bataille. Sans chances, ils devront se débrouiller pour tenir le plus longtemps possible car, contrairement à la plupart des autres batailles, le but était de tenir et non de remporter la victoire. Certes une autre tactique aurait pu être plus efficace, mais quelque chose dans le ventre de la commandante lui assurait que cette position était la bonne, et parfois, il est bénéfique de se fier au flair seulement.

Podrick s'était frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Son jeune écuyer avait bien progressé depuis le temps, et il ne ressemblait en rien à celui de quelques années auparavant. Cependant, il était là, prêt à se battre contre les morts, et bien qu'elle ne l'admettrai jamais, cette vision lui donna du courage.

Oui, ils allaient remporter la victoire et elle fera tout pour que Podrick survive.

*

Sur les remparts, autour d'un brasier s'étaient installés Tormund, Béric et le Limier.

S'emmitouflant un peu plus dans ses habits, le limier observa avec attention les alentours.

'' Le brouillard commence à tomber ''

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués.

'' Net avantage pour les marcheurs au sol, net avantage pour nos archers '' _Fit simplement Béric._

'' Du donnant-donnant '' _Conclu le sauvageon._

'' En effet... ''

Si on lui avait dit quelques années auparavant qu'il se retrouverait à Winterfell pour sa dernière bataille, Clegane se serait surement esclaffer de rire. Or le voilà, combattant bientôt la mort elle-même.

'' Je pense que nous allons tous mourir '' _Confia Tormund._

'' Rares sont les personnes qui pensent le contraire mon ami... Mais la lumière remportera la victoire, le Dieu rouge nous prêtera main forte, et nous - ''

'' Si tu continues ne serait-ce qu'un mot, je ferais en sorte que ton Dieu à deux balles remette en cause son existence pour t'avoir fait ressusciter neuf cent fois seulement pour te faire tuer à cause d'une chute ''

Béric esquissa un sourire, et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

'' Parfait, plus un mot ''

Peu convaincu, Sandor reporta son attention au loin, mais il crut discerner une silhouette s'éclipser vers les tours. Silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

*

Arya Stark se dirigea furtivement vers les baraquements, et quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle bouscula par inadvertance son frère.

'' Jon ! ''

Il l'observa un moment avant de la fusiller du regard.

'' Que fais-tu en dehors des cryptes ? On en a déjà parlé ''

Sa sœur croisa les bras.

'' Tu en as déjà parlé, je ne t'ai jamais rien dit moi ''

'' Arya... ''

'' Ne me sous-estime pas Jon, je sais mieux me battre que n'importe quel autre soldat ''

''Je n'en doute pas... Mais je ne peux pas me concentrer sur la bataille en sachant que tu te ballade dehors '' _Expliqua Jon_ '' Ecoute, protège ta sœur pour cette fois, tu auras le temps de te battre pleinement la prochaine fois, hmm ? ''

'' Promit ? ''

'' Promit '' _lui assura-t-il avec un sourire._

Il serait damné s'il honorait une telle folie, il n'avait nullement l'intention de laisser sa soeur trainer sur un champs de bataille, mais si cette promesse lui permettrai de se tenir à carreau pendant quelques instants, alors il ne refuserait pas cette opportunité.

Ceci étant décidé, elle s'accouda sur le rebord des créneaux.

'' Il t'arrive quoi ces derniers temps ? ''

Surprit, le gouverneur du Nord se tourna vers elle, confus.

'' Comment ça ? ''

'' Tu as l'air de broyer encore plus de noir que d'habitude ''

'' Eh bien, j'ai appris une nouvelle plutôt... bouleversante... '' _Admit-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher._

'' Concernant ton amie ? C'est pour cette raison que tu l'esquive ? ''

'' En quelque sorte ''

'' Je vois... ''

'' Dis moi... '' _Fit-il après un moment_ '' Si je te disais une chose sur mon passé, me verras tu différemment ? ''

''Bien sûre que non '' _Répondit-elle l'air de rien._

Voyant après un instant que son frère n'était pas convaincu, elle s'empressa de lui donner une embrasse fraternelle pour appuyer ses propos.

'' Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, tu seras toujours mon frère préféré, et – oh, en parlant du dragon ''

Il se détacha d'elle et suivit son regard ; Daenerys, qui ne les avait pas vus, s'avançait vers les escaliers menant à la cour.

Lorsqu'il reporta son attention vers sa sœur, elle n'était plus là. Il devra décidément s'y faire à ses nouvelles capacités.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il l'interpella et la rejoignit rapidement. Il ne peina pas à remarquer la joie qu'elle éprouva à sa vue et se hâta de l'embrasser, ce qui surprit la jeune femme.

'' C'était pour quoi cela ? '' _Demanda-t-elle, mutine._

'' Pour rien '' _Fit-il simplement_.

Le sourire de la mère des dragons s'amplifia, avant de se heurter à l'expression de nouveau dure du bâtard.

'' Es-tu prête ? ''

'' Pas vraiment... ''

'' Et Rhaegal ? ''

'' Aucune nouvelle '' _Fit-elle, entre la déception et le soulagement._

'' Tout va bien se passer '' _La rassura-t-il en lui prenant la face entre ses paumes, et en scellant ses yeux aux siens _'' Tiens-toi au plan, ne fait rien de stupide, hmm ? ''

'' C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le dire, faire des choses stupides est ta spécialité '' _Ria-t-elle_.

L'expression de Jon s'adoucit, et alors qu'il songea à lui révéler son secret, la corne retentit.

**Une fois.**

Ils sont là...

Un éclair de compréhension les traversa, et chacun se sépara après un dernier regard, elle vers Drogon, et lui vers la porte.

**Deux fois.**

Jon Snow déboucha sur l'armée principale, et s'avança rapidement à son poste, bousculant quelques personnes au passage.

**Trois fois.**

Ils étaient là.


	6. CHAPITRE:VI

_Hey tout le monde ! voilà enfin la bataille de Winterfell, j'éspère que vous avez fait vos adieux aux personnages... Enfin bref, Enjoy !_

**CHAPITRE VI : Lueur**

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort.

Il faisait nuit.

Les étoiles, dans les ténèbres grandissantes, étaient la seule source de lumière.

Le corbeau se posa sur l'une des nombreuses branches qui habillaient l'arbre blanc, pâle comme la mort. Son regard se porta sur les murailles de ce qui semblait constituer un fortin de petite maison.

Outre l'absence totale d'activité au sein de la forteresse, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un cavalier solitaire quitta le château.

Bran Stark revint à lui précipitamment, sursautant à cause du vacarme causé par les soldats qui préparaient les catapultes. Il se tourna vers le Barral sacré, lui semblant dorénavant étrangement familier.

*

Alors que la corne sonna pour la troisième fois, Samwell Tarly, après avoir conduit sa nouvelle petite famille vers les cryptes, se précipita sur le futur champ de bataille, incapable de contrôler ses tremblements. Il trouva sa place près de Edd, positionné à l'arrière.

'' Tu as bien prit ton temps Sam ''

Le concerné ne répliqua pas, et balaya son regard vers l'immensité inconnue qui s'étendait devant eux, n'apercevant aucun marcheurs blanc... _pour l'instant_.

De l'autre côté du château, sur les flancs, se tenait Ser Jorah, à la tête des Dothrakis.

Il fit le tour de ses guerriers et s'arrêta sur le côté droit, à sa gauche Fantôme. Le loup, assit, observait les alentours avec attention, ses oreilles retroussées. Le chevalier pu en déduire que la bête avait déjà senti la présence des morts. Après un dernier regard vers Winterfell, il dégaina son épée en Verredragon nouvellement forgée, et se prépara à contrer le futur assaut.

*

Missendei se dirigeait vers les cryptes, le cœur lourd et les joues encore en feu après le baisé passionné qu'elle avait échangé avec Ver gris. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers ce dernier, qui allait au combat, prêt à mourir pour leur reine.

Elle serait damnée si elle affirmait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être à Essos en ce moment, loin de toute menace, aux côtés de ceux qu'elle considérait dorénavant comme membres de sa seule famille.

'' Plus vite, plus vite ! '' _S'écria un soldat Mormont._

Elle sourit tristement en le voyant, ce dernierparaissait plus préoccuper à se mettre lui-même en sécurité que les villageois inapte à se battre... Pouvait-elle le blâmer cependant ?

'' Nous ne les suivront que si tout le monde est à l'intérieur ! Aidez les vieillards ! '' _Ordonna Lyanna Mormont._

Une grande partie des soldats obtempérèrent, venant au secoure de ceux qui avaient du mal à avancer.

'' Où est mon fils ? ''

Missendei se tourna vers la source du cri, cette dernière était une femme, ayant sans doute passé quelques hivers déjà.

'' Où est-il ? '' _Répéta la femme_.

Un soldat vint à sa rencontre et passa un bras derrière elle pour la faire avancer.

'' Il doit être déjà à l'intérieur, venez '' _Fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante._

'' Il n'est pas en train de se battre huh ? ''

'' Un champ de bataille n'est pas fait pour les enfants, allons '' _Résonna le vieux soldat_.

Aux bords des larmes, la femme se laissa faire et se dirigea vers les cryptes.

Missendei observa la scène tristement, sachant pertinemment que son fils était au front, comme ceux de plusieurs mères.

Elle soupira et continua sa route, avant d'apercevoir Tyrion et Varys. Elle finit par les rejoindre, portant avec elle l'espoir d'un miracle.

*

Sur les remparts du château, les Lannister étaient en position. La bannière du fier lion doré flottant au vent, ainsi que les capes pourpres des soldats de l'Ouest.

Jaime Lannister avança le long de la muraille, inspectant les alentours. Il dépassa le seigneur Carson qui révisait avec les quelques autres capitaines du régiment la tactique à suivre.

Il finit par poser son regard sur le flanc Est du château, où était postés les troupes Stark, commandés par Brienne. Son cœur se serra, ces derniers étaient au front, et il souhaitait être à leurs côtés. Cependant, il se souvint que les immaculés étaient en première ligne, et, bien qu'il s'apitoyait sur leur sort, il enviait leur

future mort héroïque.

*

Ver gris avait pris place.

Sa lance fermement tenue entre ses mains, et son bouclier levé, il était prêt.

Juste derrière les tranchés, tous les dix mille immaculés, novices y comprit - _bien qu'ils ne l'étaient plus_\- patientaient pour prouver leur vraie valeur au combat.

Le cri du dragon de leur reine résonna tandis qu'elle survola la zone.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis, déterminé comme jamais, reporta son attention devant lui.

*

Cela faisait plus d'une dizaine de minutes que tout bruis avait cessé. Jon Snow, au milieu des troupes, dégaina grand griffe. La tension était montée d'un cran, et il espérait que sa reine se tiendrait loin de tout danger.

Tormund, Béric et le limier prirent place à côté de lui, et il échangea avec eux un regard lourd de sens.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

La panique commençant à s'emparer de lui, Jon tenta de se rassurer, en évaluant les possibilités.

Ils ne pouvaient attaquer que de ce côté-ci, sinon les éclaireurs postés aux différents points stratégiques auraient été alertés. De plus, l'idée de génie de Varys leur octroyait un réel avantage... Alors pourquoi il sentait au plus profond de lui-même que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire part de ses inquiétudes aux autres, il repéra une silhouette s'approcher d'eux d'entre les ténèbres même.

La réaction des soldats ne se fit guère attendre, et d'un geste presque uniforme, ils dégainèrent leurs épées et courbèrent leurs lances.

Il détailla la silhouette de plus près, et vit que cette dernière avait la forme d'un cheval, surmontée d'un cavalier.

Il fallut quelques pas de plus de la part de l'étrange forme, avant que les yeux de Jon ne s'écarquillent d'horreur.

*

Aux confins des ténèbres luirent deux yeux d'un bleu

profond.

Le cavalier s'avançait vers l'avant-garde avec une lenteur terrifiante. Sa monture, qui n'en était une que de nom, était dénuée de toute la partie haute de son buste et obéissait docilement à son maître qui la guidait sans actions aucune.

Il suffit d'un nouveau pas en avant pour que cette vision déjà terrifiante ne se transforme en vision d'horreur.

Devant leurs yeux incrédules, se tenait la légende vivante, la clé de la victoire du Nord, et l'une des personnes qui rameutait le plus de courage chez les soldats.

Vivante ? Elle ne l'était plus.

Le visage, bien que marqué par plusieurs lacérations ne fit aucun doute sur la personne dont il s'agissait.

Barristan Selmy.

Le cœur de Jon se serra à cette vue tandis que les têtes se tournèrent vers les autres et que les regards se croisèrent, tandis que les murmures commencèrent et que la peur se fraya un chemin dans le cœur des soldats.

Non... Cela ne saurait être vrai. Cela ne devait pas être vrai. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Autrement, qu'en est-il du plan ? Si le commandant de l'attaque était là, qu'en est-il du reste de la compagnie ? Ont-ils subit le même sort ? Surement. Mais alors, que vont-ils faire ? Ils n'ont nulle part ou battre en retraite, et ils ne peuvent assurément pas vaincre les morts dans cette bataille... Tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire à présent c'est...

'' Battez-vous ! Pour le royaume des vivants, battez-vous ! '' _S'écria Jon tout en dégainant Grandgriffes_.

Mais une tempête se leva, et personne n'entendit quoique ce soit mis à part une série de grognements inhumains qui se firent de plus en plus perçants.

Le messager de fortune se tourna vers Jon, semblant être le seul à l'avoir entendu et planta son regard dans le sien un instant avant qu'un rictus malsain ne se dessine sur son visage crispé par la mort.

Il leva alors son arme vers le ciel puis lança un cri déchirant qui fit sursauter le nouveau gouverneur du Nord.

Et puis plus rien.

'' Tenez-vous prêt et battez-vous ! '' _S'écria à nouveau Jon en vain._

D'un mouvement fluide, Béric Dondarrion embrasa son épée et la leva en l'air.

'' Armez les catapultes ! ''

Les soldats durent saisir le message malgré leur incapacité à entendre quoique ce soit et sortirent de leur transe. Ces derniers s'empressèrent d'obéir à l'ordre silencieux et se précipitèrent vers les armes de siège.

Se faisant, le limier observa la scène en pestant et remercia intérieurement le prêtre rouge pour son efficacité. Sam et Edd échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, se souhaitant mutuellement bonne chance et se préparèrent pour la collision.

Sur le flanc Est du château, Brienne, aux côtés de Jaime et de Podrick ne comprenait pas totalement la situation.

Il était impossible de voir de leur emplacement ni l'identité du spectre ni ce qu'il se passait à leur droite.

Le battement dans son cœur se fit de plus en plus entendre, et hormis les grognements qui se faisaient ouïr au loin, c'était la seule chose qui lui rappelait qu'elle était toujours de ce monde.

Elle raffermit son emprise sur son épée et se tint prête. Elle n'allait se laisser faire aussi facilement.

Ses pupilles reflétèrent alors la soudaine lumière émanant du ciel et elle leva la tête vers ce dernier.

Une nuée de boules enflammées venaient d'être tirées par les catapultes en direction des marcheurs blancs. Les traînés noirs suivant chacune sa source transperçaient alors l'obscurité de la voûte céleste dénuée d'étoiles et l'on put enfin voir quelque chose sur le terrain.

Sur une colline en retrait, Daenerys, sur le dos de Drogon observait avec anxiété les roches s'écraser là où se tenait l'ennemi et espéra à la vue de chaque explosion provoqué par leur impact contre le sol qu'une multitude de spectres furent endommagés.

Mais ils ne pouvaient toujours pas discerner les morts.

Et alors que depuis un moment tout bruit avait cessé, une vague de morts vivants se déchaîna à toute allure vers le rempart du royaume des vivants.

Les immaculés parvinrent à les repérer à temps et courbèrent leur lances, relevèrent leur boucliers, pendant qu'une nouvelle salve de boules de feu fut tirée.

Et puis vint la collision.

Tel un véritable déluge, la première collision fut aussi violente que puissante.

Les morts transpercèrent les défenses comme une mare de sang dans la neige. Par le centre, les côtés ou même en s'escaladant les uns sur les autres, rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter, comme s'ils étaient programmés pour ne faire qu'avancer en ligne droite.

Sur les quelques secondes qui suivirent le choc, quatre rangés d'immaculés était déjà tombées. Les quelques soldats encore en vie parmi ses dernières se firent bientôt engloutir par le véritable flot mortel que formèrent les créatures.

Horrifiés par la scène qu'ils venaient d'assister, le flanc Est n'eut pas le temps de se renfrogner que déjà ils furent sous l'assaut.

Brienne dégaina son épée tandis que quelques un désertaient leurs positions et ordonna d'une forte voix.

'' Tenez les lignes ! ''

Tous ceux en première ligne, y compris Brienne, Jaime et Podrick, furent emportés par la violence de l'impact.

Si bien que la commandante se retrouva éjectée à plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Sa poitrine lui faisait atrocement mal, ainsi que ses côtes et sa tête. Un sifflement aigu lui transperça les oreilles, sa vision était floue et sa respiration haletante.

Pétrifiée, elle ne put que distinguer son régiment se faire massacrer par les immondes créatures.

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle parvint à se relever et s'empara de son épée.

Elle n'eut qu'à lever son arme pour découper une dizaines de têtes lorsqu'elle ne voulait qu'en couper une ; les morts se chargeant tous seuls de se faire tués par leur mouvements irréfléchis, Et cela la terrifia. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les ennemis qu'elle avait eu à combattre par le passé, non. Ces ennemis-là ne craignent pas la mort et chargent sans se soucier des conséquences.

Se ressaisissant, elle évita de justesse un coup de hache et dévia une lame qui avait pour objectif de transpercer son ventre, puis d'un mouvement rapide, elle abattit ses deux assaillants, non sans manquer de trébucher.

_Podrick_... pensa-t-elle.

Elle tenta de chercher du regard ce dernier, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle parvint cependant à discerner la silhouette de Jaime et s'empressa de le rejoindre. A deux, ils seraient plus efficaces.

Brienne s'empressa alors de se frayer un chemin vers ce dernier, mais c'était sans compter les morts.

Elle trancha un spectre qui était sur le point de tuer un de ses soldats à terre puis remit sur pieds ce dernier, qui détala à grande vitesse lorsqu'elle se fit projeter contre terre par un coup de massue.

Abasourdie par la force qui fut portée dans ce coup, elle roula sur le côté, évitant de se faire aplatir contre la neige, tuant par la même occasion un mort qui essaya de la mordre puis pris connaissance avec horreur de l'identité de son assaillant, qui n'était autre qu'un géant.

_Il n'y'avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle ne triomphe._.. pensa-t-elle, justement.

Ce dernier profita de son moment d'inattention pour manier sa massue et tenta de lui fendre les côtes, mais la jeune femme fut plus rapide et se jeta en arrière de justesse, s'empalant par la même occasion le bras gauche par une lance brisée sur le sol. Elle ne put cependant pas éviter une pique qui transperça son armure.

Elle ne sentit bizarrement aucune douleur, seulement un liquide chaud qui jaillissait avec ferveur et en grande quantité de ses flancs, sous son armure.

Elle tomba en arrière, sa vision de plus en plus floue tandis que le géant leva son arme dans le but de porter le coup final.

_C'était la fin._


	7. CHAPITRE:VII

_Alors, pour m'excuser de ma longue absence, je poste tout le chapitre ! J'éspère qu'il vous plaira et n'hesitez pas a me laisser une petite review! _

**Chapitre VII : Le début de la fin**

C'était la fin.

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant avec appréhension le coup fatal... Qui ne vint jamais.

A la place, un grognement féroce surgit derrière elle et en un bond, Fantôme se jeta sur le géant qui manqua de trébucher.

La cavalerie était là ! Exulta-t-elle.

Le cor de la charge sonna et bientôt, les chevaux des Dothrakis se frayèrent un chemin au travers des morts, à leur tête Jorah l'Andal.

Reportant son attention sur l'immense créature, elle vit cette dernière s'acharner sur le géant, esquivant avec aise ses attaques et le lacérant, déchiquetant et le taillant en pièce à de multiples endroits, jusqu'à enfin y venir à bout.

Ses forces revenant à elle, Brienne parvint à se redresser avec difficulté tout en s'écartant pour ne pas gêner la cavalerie qui avait déjà pris au piège le flanc Est des monstres.

Grands Dieux, seulement quelques secondes étaient passées depuis la collision...

Ils devaient reculer.

'' Que tout le monde batte en retraite ! '' _S'époumona-t-elle._

Sans trop savoir si c'était en écoutant son ordre ou par pur instinct, elle observa ses soldats reculer vers la forteresse tandis que les cavaliers Dothrakis s'occupaient des flancs. Brienne porta alors un regard vers le côté Ouest, où la cavalerie qui l'assaillait avait moins de succès qu'ici.

'' Plus vite ! '' _Insista-t-elle_.

*

Plus que quelques secondes avant que les morts ne percent les premières lignes...

Samuel Tarly raffermit son emprise sur l'épée en acier valyrien. Il échangea un dernier regard avec Edd pendant que leur ennemi se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux.

'' Sam ! Quoiqu'il arrive, n'oublies pas qu'au moins un de nous trois doit survivre pour brûler les autres ! ''

Anxieux, Sam acquiesça, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire ses potentiels derniers mots, un spectre parvint à traverser en premier la rangée juste devant eux et tenta de porter un coup fatal à ce dernier.

Ses réflexes reprenant le dessus, l'apprenti mestre esquiva de peu l'attaque tandis qu'Edd l'acheva.

A leur plus grand déplaisir, ses compagnons le suivirent bien vite et la vraie bataille commença alors.

Sam n'était pas un grand guerrier, certes, mais lorsque sa vie fut à ce point mise en jeu, il parvint étonnement à garder son sang-froid et se défendit relativement bien, bien qu'il n'échappa pas à quelques lacérations. Telle une machine, le jeune Tarly fit abstraction de son entourage et sentit ses jambes ainsi que ses mains se mouvoir de leur propre chef.

Du sang, des corps, des cris... Sam était surpris d'être toujours en vie. Il transperça le torse d'un mort qui succomba sur le coup puis planta son épée dans le crâne d'un autre. Cette dernière resta coincée et il ne put alors pas bloquer la lance d'un spectre. A la place, il abandonna son arme et se tourna sur le côté.

Mais son adversaire en profita pour se jeter sur lui, les faisant tous les deux tomber.

Sam n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que la créature tenta de lui transpercer l'œil. Il s'empressa alors de se protéger en couvrant ses yeux de son avant-bras qui se retrouva en proie aux nombreux coups de couteaux que lui administra son assaillant.

L'héritier de la maison Tarly retint un cri de douleur et tenta de désarmer son ennemi.

Erreur.

Ce dernier brisa facilement la défense quasi inexistante du jeune homme et lui planta sa dague dans l'œil droite. Il le poignarda une première fois, une deuxième fois, une troisième, son sang giclant à chaque coup porté, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'effondre sur sa victime impuissante qui ne put qu'hurler de douleur.

Edd s'empressa alors de remettre sur pied son ami tandis que le champ de bataille se teint d'une lueur brûlante.

Le dragon était là !

Le souffle dévastateur de Drogon fit des ravages dans les lignes ennemies. Daenerys, sur le dos de son enfant, prit pour cible les premières lignes des morts pour permettre aux soldats de battre en retraite derrière les tranchées.

*

Jorah somma à son cheval de rebrousser chemin.

Leur première charge fut un succès. Plusieurs spectres avaient étés décimé, et il fallait vite battre en retraite afin de subir le moins de dégât possible. Chaque seconde avait son importance.

L'appui aérien de sa reine leur facilita la tâche et ils purent achever les quelques morts vivants qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin.

Cependant, il n'y'avait aucun signe du roi de la nuit, ni de Rhaegal...

'' En avant ! '' _Ordonna-t-il en Dothrakis_.

*

Jon Snow n'avait pas eu à se battre pour cette première escarmouche.

La défense avait fait un très bon travail, et malgré le fait que Daenerys est transgressé le plan, cela s'est porter à leur avantage.

Il aida alors les soldats qui revenaient du front et fit signe à Davos sur les remparts de les couvrir. Ce dernier saisit le message et ordonna à ses hommes :

'' Tirez ! ''

Une nuée de flèches enflammées recouvrit alors le ciel et s'abattit sur les troupes ennemies.

_Cela se passait bien... peut être même trop bien..._

Il aperçut les silhouettes de Brienne ainsi que de Jaime qui la soutenait... Elle paraissait très mal en point.

Il ne tarda pas à distinguer Tormund, Béric et le limier parmi ceux qui accouraient vers la forteresse, ce qui le rassura.

Sam et Edd manquaient cependant à l'appel, ou tout du moins, ils ne les avaient pas aperçus. Un pressentiment s'installa dans son cœur tandis que la tempête semblait s'intensifier au loin.

*

Sur le pied du Barral sacré, Bran Stark, gardé par quelques Mormonts, contemplait l'arbre ancestral comme si cela s'agissait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Alors que l'écho de la bataille au loin tarissait de plus en plus, la corneille à trois yeux effleura du bout des doigts l'écorce massive de l'arbre.

Prenant possession de quelques corbeaux, il se mit en tête de débusquer le roi de la nuit, dont il ne parvenait pas à détecter la puissance, ce qui était pour le moins étrange.

Ainsi, slalomant entre les soldats, le feu du dragon et le vent hivernal, il réussit après beaucoup de mal à distinguer une forme ailée à l'horizon. Puis plus rien.

La magie du roi de la nuit était plus puissante que la sienne.

Beaucoup plus.

*

Dans les cryptes de Winterfell, où les rois et reines d'un ancien âge reposaient en paix sous la protection des anciens dieux et des nouveaux, se trouvait le gros des villageois inapte à se battre, à savoir les vieux, les plus jeunes et les invalides.

Parmi ces derniers se trouvait Sansa qui les dirigeait.

Des plans à la main, la dame de Winterfell tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter de se perdre dans ce labyrinthe sans nom.

Bien qu'elle fût reconnaissante envers Mestre Luwin d'avoir transcrit puis gardé secrètement ces informations, elle ne put s'empêcher, bien égoïstement, de souhaiter que ces plans étaient mieux détaillés.

Semblant percevoir son trouble, le seigneur Varys ne put se retenir de commenter.

'' Nous sommes déjà passé par le tombeau du roi Thorren Stark il me semble... ''

'' Allons, nous ne pouvons pas être si perdu que ça... Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on visite les cryptes des Stark '' _Intervint Tyrion_.

Sansa leva les yeux au ciel puis se tourna vers eux.

'' De toute façon ils doivent se reposer '' _Fit-elle en désignant les villageois qui commençaient à peiner pour les suivre._

Reportant son attention sur la feuille jaunie par le temps, elle se mit en tête de figurer le reste du chemin avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route.

'' Donnez-leur dix minutes '' _Ordonna-t-elle à un soldat Mormont._

Une gourde de vin à la main, Tyrion Lannister s'installa contre la pierre qui constituait le tombeau d'un Loup. Il trouvait cela curieux que l'on enterre des loups au même titre que des seigneurs. Cependant, il pouvait imaginer que les rois de l'époque avaient leurs propres caprices... Il y'avait bien des lions enterrés à Castral Rock après tout.

Un bruit provenant de sa droite le tira de ses pensées. Missendei avait pris place à ses côtés, le regard perdu. Devinant la cause de son trouble, le nain posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui assura :

'' Parmi toutes les personnes dehors, c'est bien celui qui a le plus de chances de survie, cessez alors de vous inquiéter pour rien ''

'' Le plus de chance de périr vous voulez dire... ''

Touché.

Il était vrai que Ver gris se trouvait parmi les premiers rangs, par conséquent l'on pouvait aisément penser qu'il allait compter parmi les premières victimes, or c'était mal le connaître.

'' Ayez foi en lui ''

*

La moitié des immaculés s'était déjà faite décimée, et l'autre moitié ne tardera pas à suivre s'ils ne réussissent pas à se replier.

Il releva son bouclier afin de parer une dague puis asséna avec la sienne un coup fatal à son attaquant. Profitant du calme, bien que court, il tenta d'assimiler la situation en détaillant les alentours.

Ils devaient tenir encore quelques instants, le temps que la cavalerie ne revienne.

Ajustant son casque, Ver gris ordonna à ses hommes de tenir leurs positions, quoiqu'il en coûtait tandis que, plus loin, Jorah Mormont dirigeait ses cavaliers vers Winterfell, slalomant entre les corps et les spectres, évitant au plus d'engager le combat.

Il savait que derrière lui, plusieurs dothrakis se faisaient arracher de leurs montures, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, mis à part faire en sorte que leurs sacrifices ne soient pas en vain. Il devait survivre à tout prix afin de protéger sa reine.

A peine eut-ils dépasser les immaculés qui assuraient leur retraite, Ser Davos Mervault ordonna à ses archers de décocher leurs flèches enflammées.

Le ciel s'illumina alors qu'une première volée s'abattit sur les tranchées, embrasant ses dernières.

Jorah retint un soupir de soulagement, le plan avait fonctionné.

Coupant ainsi une petite partie des morts de leurs congénères, à l'extérieur et à l'abri des flammes. Les soldats pouvaient s'occuper des spectres piégés sans se soucier de se faire engloutir par une marée démoniaque.

Daenerys Targaryen, sur le dos de son Dragon, observa les tranchés se transformer peu à peu en brasiers.

Saisissant cette chance, elle en profita pour plonger sur la majeure partie des morts en un torrent de flammes rouges sang, les anéantissant sans scrupule. Bien que cela ne faisait pas partie du plan, elle tenta de gagner le plus de temps possibles pour que les soldats se retirent au sein du château. Souriant à elle-même, Daenerys se rendit compte que rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne correspondait au plan. _Au diable le plan ! pensa-t-elle_. Elle n'allait surement pas rester les bras croisés tandis que son peuple se faisait massacrer.

*

Jon Snow Somma à ses hommes de se replier plus vite, aidant ceux qui avaient le plus de mal à s'exécuter.

Plusieurs soldats l'imitèrent bientôt et il en profita pour grimper sur les murailles en quête d'une vue d'ensemble sur le champ de bataille.

Dépassant certains soldats Lannister, il contempla avec optimisme l'extérieur de la forteresse.

Tout se passait plus ou moins comme prévu, les immaculés avaient anéantis tous les spectres piégés entre les tranchées et le château et commençaient déjà à battre en retraite. Au loin, il aperçut la silhouette de Drogon et imagina celle de sa bien-aimée au-dessus de ce dernier.

Il craignait pour sa vie, le roi de la nuit pourrait apparaître à n'importe quel moment, et s'il venait à mettre à bas le dragon, elle se retrouverait projetée loin au sein des rangs ennemis... _Loin de lui_...

Jaime Lannister s'approcha de lui.

'' Un brouillard se lève ! Ordonnez à vos hommes de se dépêcher ! On ne pourra bientôt plus rien voir au-delà de Winterfell ! '' _S'écria le jumeaux Lannister._

Acquiesçant, Jon fit signe à Davos de sonner la corne, espérant que sa reine saisirait le message.

*

Jorah dirigea son cheval vers l'enceinte du château.

Dès qu'il le put, il descella sa monture et incita les dothrakis à occuper les remparts, étant d'excellent archers.

Il observa un moment les immaculés qui se mirent en position devant les portes, les battants de ses dernières ne tardèrent pas à se refermer alors que les derniers survivants venaient de franchir le seuil.

Il put enfin se permettre de reprendre son souffle. Le plan s'était étonnement bien déroulé, et à présents, le royaume des humains disposait de quelques instants de répit.

Il ne manqua pas de repérer Ver gris et l'interpella.

'' Veille à rester quelque peu en retrait des portes, j'ai aperçu des géants parmi leur forces ''

L'affranchi acquiesça puis s'empressa de se mettre en position.

L'Andal dégaina son épée en Verredragon et se dirigea vers les murailles.

*

Daenerys pris de l'élan alors qu'elle manqua de se prendre une flèche.

Dans son envol, elle put sentir son fils s'agiter un instant, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de distinguer la source de cette agitation.

A quelques lieux d'elle, deux yeux lumineux d'un bleu profond transperçaient l'épais brouillard qui commençait à gagner dangereusement du terrain.

Elle ne fit aucun mal à déterminer le possesseur de ces yeux, qui n'était autre que le roi de la nuit, chevauchant fièrement et arrogamment aussi, Viserions, ou tout du moins, son corps.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Sa vision et son esprit floutés par la colère et la rage, la jeune femme s'élança droit devant et à toute vitesse sur son alter-ego, poussant un cri empli de haine.

_Par sa vie, ce monstre allait périr de ses mains._


	8. CHAPITRE:VIII

_Hello tout le monde ! comment vous allez ? moi ça va super ! J'espère que ce chap vous plaira et oui il arrive tôt je sais x)_

_(Ah oui ! J'ai décider de ne plus couper mes chapitres en deux !)_

_Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser un vote et une review, ça fait super plaisir !_

_sur ce, Enjoy !_

**Chapitre VIII : A toi, 2000 ans plus tard**

La rage émanant de son cri, Daenerys plongea droit sur le roi de la nuit, sans arrières pensées.

Ou plutôt, sans autres pensées que d'anéantir son ennemi, ici et maintenant. Elle allait en finir d'un coup, et n'acceptera rien d'autre que la victoire ou la mort. Ni plus, ni moins.

Drogon replia ses ailes et s'abattit sur son frère, qui, plus petit et moins puissant, se fit projeté sur le côté. A son bord, le roi de la nuit se contenta de remettre sa monture sur ses pattes et de jeter un regard indescriptible vers la jeune femme.

Déjà préparée à lancer de nouveau l'attaque, Daenerys dirigea Drogon au-dessus de Viserion, et d'un ordre silencieux, le somma de plonger une nouvelle fois.

'' Dracarys ! '' _S'écria-t-elle_.

Saisissant l'ordre de sa mère, le dragon noir ouvrit grand sa gueule. Son buste s'illuminant, les flammes se répandirent bien assez vite et sortirent de sa gorge avec une puissante détonation.

Le roi de la nuit l'observa un instant, avant de redresser Viserion afin de faire face à la Targaryen en colère. Le dragon appartenant à présent à ce dernier, déplia grand ses ailes et cracha du feu aussi bleu et froid que les yeux du roi de la nuit.

Au contact des deux puissants faisceaux, la terre trembla et l'on put croire que le ciel se fendit au point de rencontre entre les deux flammes, radicalement opposées tant en terme de couleur que de force. L'un était la Glace, la mort, la destruction tandis que l'autre était le feu, la vie, la prospérité. La mère des dragons rugit de frustration, espérant donner de la force à son fils.

Cependant, chacun des deux dragons semblait ne pas vouloir céder un pouce de terrain, mais aucun ne semblait prendre le dessus. Néanmoins, Drogon ne pouvait pas s'attarder d'avantage, n'ayant pas la même endurance que Viserion, et elle le savait que trop bien.

Elle devait battre en retraite, sinon Le dragon noir pourrait se retrouver avec plusieurs graves blessures.

Avec une grande volonté, elle rabattit Drogon sur le côté, esquivant de justesse le tir du dragon mort vivant.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de portée, elle entreprit de guider son dragon aussi loin et haut dans le ciel qu'elle le pouvait. Elle devait le rapprocher de Winterfell. Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, elle observa avec soulagement que la créature la suivait toujours. _Parfait_.

*

Sur les remparts du château, Gendry prit enfin place. Ce dernier venait de finir de préparer les dernières flèches en verredragon, ainsi que le projectile que lui avait demandé Varys.

Dans le froid hivernal, il croisa ses bras dans une maigre tentative de se réchauffer et resserra son emprise sur le marteau de guerre qu'il avait forgé pendant son séjour à Port Réal. Depuis son arrivée à Winterfell, il améliora son arme, remplaçant le fer par du Verredragon. Il soupira alors que la brise se levait, s'ils n'allaient pas se faire tuer par les morts, le froid veillerait à s'en charger bien assez vite.

Jon Snow passa devant lui d'un pas pressé, Davos à ses trousses ne quittant pas leurs yeux du ciel sans étoiles.

Après un long moment de silence, ils aperçurent la forme familière de Drogon s'apprêtant à les survoler et une autre forme ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. A sa vue, Jon s'écria tandis que Daenerys les dépassa :

'' Armez l'arbalète ! ''

S'exécutant, les quelques soldats autour de cette dernière s'empressèrent de faire comme ordonner. Une fois fini, ils ajustèrent l'engin et visèrent le roi de la nuit sous les directions de Davos.

'' Tenez bon ! '' _Ordonna le gouverneur du Nord_.

Le roi de la nuit n'était pas encore assez proche. Pour avoir toutes les chances de leur côté, le dragon de ce dernier doit s'approcher le plus possible. S'ils manquaient leur cible, ils n'auront plus jamais une telle chance à leur disposition. Tout se jouait sur une seule et unique attaque.

La pression se faisait de plus en plus lourde sur les épaules du Bâtard, tout le monde retenait son souffle, et leur regard était rivé sur le roi de la nuit, qui s'approchai, semblant ou totalement ignorant de leur plan ou confiant que rien ne prendra effet sur lui.

Dès que Jon Snow sentit que le moment était le bon, il baissa son bras en s'écriant :

'' Tirez ! ''

A peine eut-il exprimé sa commande que l'immense flèche en Verredragon fila droit vers la poitrine de Viserion.

*

Bran Stark observa d'un air nostalgique le Barral sacré, se tenant fièrement à ses côtés. Il lui sembla alors que ses feuilles rouges sang reflétaient le sang versé durant cette bataille, et l'expression de son visage gravée sur son écorce reflétait celle des villageois, pleurant la mort de leurs bien-aimés.

Déterminé, le jeune Stark toucha du bout des doigts l'écorce pâle de l'arbre un instant, avant de poser complétement sa palme dessus.

Transporté dans un lointain souvenir en un lointain âge, il prit la possession d'une corneille.

Du haut de l'arbre sur lequel elle était perchée, Bran pouvait détailler avec surprise l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Des bannières brisées flottant au vent, du sang tâchant l'herbe autrefois verte et les corps jonchant le sol... Il se trouvait dans un champ de bataille, ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait.

Lorsqu'il s'attarda sur les corps, il put remarquer qu'une partie de ces derniers n'avaient pas la taille d'humains, mais d'enfants. Ces derniers portaient des garnements verts, de la même couleur que les sapins, et leur peau n'avait rien d'humaine.

C'était des enfants de la forêt.

Son attention fut portée par un homme, grièvement blessé tentant de se redresser, utilisant sa lame pour prendre appui et pour éviter de s'effondrer.

Un mouvement à sa droite l'interpella.

Une petite troupe de ce qui semblait être des enfants de la forêt s'approcha de ce dernier, lances à la main.

Sachant que l'homme était au bord de la mort, les petites gens le maîtrisèrent au sol avec une grande facilité, ce dernier n'ayant même pas la force de riposter.

Sentant qu'il ne pouvait plus rester longtemps, la corneille à trois yeux s'apprêta à revenir à son monde lorsqu'un coup d'œil vers une des bannières suscita son attention.

C'était celle d'un loup.

*

'' Tirez ! '' _Ordonna Jon_.

Le carreau géant d'arbalète fila alors droit vers Viserion avec une vitesse fulgurante.

_Aucune chance pour que cela ne rate_... Pensa Jon.

Cependant, au dernier moment, le roi de la nuit sembla comprendre la situation. Il redressa son dragon, ce dernier pivota avec grande agilité et esquiva la flèche de justesse. La créature, à présent sur ses gardes, admit intérieurement qu'elle avait sans doute sous-estimé ses adversaires. Si elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher, alors elle procédera autrement. Tout en gardant ses distances, le roi de la nuit leva son bras devant lui pendant quelques instants.

Paraissant enfin sortir de sa transe, Jon Snow s'écria :

'' Tout le monde aux remparts ! Tout le monde aux remparts ! ''

Le gouverneur du Nord reporta son attention sur son ennemi juré, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

_Merde_...

Il échangea un regard avec Davos qui comprit immédiatement le sens de ce dernier.

'' Archers ! En formation ! '' _Ordonna le chevalier Ognon_.

Tandis que les tireurs se mettaient en position, Jaime s'approcha de Jon, le visage anxieux et couverts d'éraflures.

'' Quel est le plan ? ''

'' Il n'y'en a pas '' _Répondit le bâtard, à cotre cœur._

'' Le plan, c'est de survivre ! '' _S'écria Tormund_.

Ne l'ayant pas vu venir, Jon s'empressa de lui donner une embrasse fraternelle, heureux de le savoir en vie.

Son ami sauvageon était suivit de Béric Dondarrion, Clégane, Brienne de Tarth et son écuyer.

Tout le monde semblait mal en point, surtout la femme chevalier.

Sam et Edd n'étaient toujours pas à portée de vue...

'' Dispersez-vous ! Que chacun prenne le commandement de quelques hommes, veillez à tenir le plus longtemps votre position, s'ils arrivent à percer vos défenses, repliez-vous vers l'endroit le plus sûr ! ''

Tout le monde acquiesça, et Jon se tourna vers le roi de la nuit, décidé à en finir avec lui le plus tôt possible.

Ce dernier dirigea Viserion vers le gros de son armée, avant de cracher son souffle mortel en direction des tranchées brûlantes entourant Winterfell.

*

Du haut de son dragon, Daenerys observa avec horreur les flammes bleues de son fils défunt consumer les flammes même, brûlant ces dernières.

Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

A ce rythme, les morts passeront sans souci et les défenseurs se retrouveraient submergés en un rien de temps.

Elle ne pouvait rien y faire cependant, quoiqu'elle fasse à cet instant mettrait Drogon, leur plus gros atout en péril.

Survolant stationnerement la forteresse, elle chercha des yeux son amant, en vain.

*

Les tranchées ont été défaites... A présent, les morts passèrent outre et, tels des flots ravageurs, ils s'abattirent contre les murailles de Winterfell. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps avant qu'ils n'entreprennent d'escalader les murs, les uns escaladant sur les autres.

Leurs cris répugnants parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles des soldats, de la dernière barrière séparant les morts des vivants.

Chacun tenant fermement son arme, ils attendirent patiemment que les morts atteignent leur niveau, tandis que des flèches enflammées assaillaient l'ennemi, tentant de réduire leur nombre le plus possible.

Ce fut Jorah qui porta le premier coup d'épée.

La bataille fit rage quelques instants après cela.

Délaissant leur arcs pour leurs épées et leur lances, les soldats entamèrent de repousser l'attaquant.

Jon Snow mania Grandgriffes adroitement. Il plongea son épée dans le crâne d'un mort, avant de le balayer sur le côté. Ce dernier dégringola et entraîna plusieurs de ses congénères dans sa chute.

Il esquiva un coup de dague venant par l'arrière et dévia de justesse un javelot lancé en sa direction. Si son instinct n'avait pas réagi à temps, il se serait retrouver avec un bras en moins. Surpris, il comprit avec horreur qu'un des flancs était déjà tombé. Ils étaient ainsi séparés en deux groupes, et ils ne pouvaient pas rejoindre les autres.

Il reporta son attention sur un de ses attaquants, l'éliminant rapidement.

C'est alors qu'il percuta... Un javelot avait été tiré en sa direction, tiré... Avec appréhension, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la muraille. Les marcheurs blancs, les officiers du roi de la nuit, s'avançaient vers les portes, souhaitant prendre part à la bataille.

Comme il le craignait...

*

Brienne de Tarth, dos à dos avec Jaime, faisait des ravages dans le camp ennemi, et ce, malgré sa condition. Elle ne ressentait étonnement aucune douleur, seule la volonté de survivre comptait à cet instant, et savoir que Jaime couvrait ses arrières la rassurait.

Ce dernier mis à bas un spectre qui voulait la surprendre par le dos.

'' On ne peut pas rester comme ça longtemps ! '' _S'écria le régicide._

Sa voix lui parvint à ses oreilles, bien malgré le tumulte dans lequel ils étaient.

'' Il faut battre en retraite ! '' _Conclut-elle._

Ainsi, avec une poignée de survivants, ils tentèrent de se frayer un passage, tandis qu'une grande partie d'eux se faisait décimée pendant la fuite.

Elle remarqua avec horreur qu'ils «étaient coupés de leur camarades.

'' Il faut trouver un autre endroit ! ''

Elle acquiesça lentement.

Rebroussant chemin, ils rejoignirent Jon.

'' Il faut rejoindre la tour Ouest ! Suivez-moi ! ''

*

De l'autre côté des murailles, Sam, Edd, Podrick, Jorah, Ver gris, Tormund, Béric et le limier se battaient pour leur vie.

C'était dans cette partie que le plus gros des forces Stark étaient postées.

A l'aide de son épée enflammée, Béric put se charger seul d'une dizaine de spectres, tandis que le limier couvrait ses arrières, la peur du feu subsistant toujours en son sein.

Sam, Tormund, Podrick et Edd, veillaient à couvrir les archers tandis que Ver gris et Jorah se battaient au front, à leur pied, une montagne de cadavres.

Le chevalier para une épée sans difficulté, porta un coup de tête à son assaillant avant de le trancher avec un de ses dagues. A ses côtés, Ver gris avait jeté sa lance qui vint se logé dans le crâne d'un mort, et avait dégainé sa dague.

Samwell Tarly, un bandage de fortune à l'œil et Corvenin à la main, tenta tant bien que mal de tenir ses positions, Hélas, les morts ne lui laissaient pas la tâche facile.

Edd se préoccupait du sort de son ami, et dépensait le plus clair de son temps et de son énergie à protéger Sam. Ce dernier se détestait pour cela, se rendant compte à quel point il constituait un handicap.

Il asséna un coup d'épée à un spectre tandis que la voix de Tormun résonna.

'' On se repli ! On se repli ! Tout le monde, ramenez vos cul à la tour Est ! ''

Il n'eut pas besoin de se répéter que tout le monde prépara leur retraite, mais ils ne pourraient pas y arriver si personne ne couvrait leurs arrières, si personne ne se sacrifiait.

Sam lança un regard à ses alentours, jugeant par la tête de ses compagnons, il en déduisit que tout le monde était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui.

Sam hésita, il ne voulait pas mourir, encore moins de cette manière, mais au fond de lui, l'apprenti mestre voulait se rendre utile, s'il mourrait à cet instant, il pourrait expier ses péchés. Alors... pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à prendre la parole ? pourquoi ne se proposait-il pas ?

'' Continuez ! On vous couvre '' _S'écria une voix._

Ver gris avait fit volteface, et se tint droit devant l'ennemi, à ses côtés les immaculés qui prirent une position de combat.

Le seigneur Jorah le rejoignit, mais la commandant des immaculés le somma de continuer.

'' Notre reine a besoin de vous, Jorah l'Andal, laissez-nous faire '' _Assura-t-il avec confiance._

Le chevalier hésita, mais la détermination de Ver gris finit par le convaincre, il pressa alors fraternellement son épaule, et rebroussa chemin.

'' Que tout le monde batte en retraite ! '' _Ordonna-t-il_.

Sam se sentit affreusement honteux, car un sentiment de soulagement le prit.

Un marcheur blanc fit son entrée, tandis que les spectres s'écartèrent. Ses yeux profondément bleus scrutèrent l'eunuque. Il ordonna silencieusement aux morts de se tenir en retrait, et dégaina son épée en glace.

Ver gris avança prudemment, sa dague reflétant son expression impassible.

Le choc de leurs armes respectives fut violent, usant de son agilité, l'immaculé pivota sur le côté, cherchant une ouverture, mais les réflexes du marcheur blanc étaient inhumains, et il put contrer son attaque. Ne se laissant pas abattre pour autant, Ver gris opta pour une approche différente. Il feinta sur la droite, et une fois que le marcheur fut assez proche, il tenta de le décapiter. L'officier esquiva en sautant hors de portée, et ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil lorsqu'il remarqua un fin sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son adversaire.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il fut coupé par sa dague, et l'instant d'après, il fut transformer en poussière.

Ver gris ne put pas célébrer victoire trop longtemps, une douleur aiguë l'assaillant sur les côtes. Afin d s'approcher du marcheur, il dût se laisser faire empaler.

A genoux, il observa les morts se jeter sur ses compagnons qui firent office de barrage, protégeant jusqu'au dernier leur chef.

Les pensées de Ver gris dérivèrent. Tandis qu'il cracha du sang, il put distinguer une forme féminine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ses lèvres pulpeuses, sa peau tannée et douce, ses yeux malicieux... Il laissa échapper un sourire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses dernières pensées étaient liées à Missendei. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il était contre le sol que lorsque la chaleur de son sang se répandit de son corps, contrastant avec la froideur du sol.

Il ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, ravi d'avoir pu apercevoir la femme de sa vie avant d'expirer son dernier souffle.


	9. CHAPITRE:IX

_Hello tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ? J'ai décider de raccourcir ce chapitre car il se faisait de plus en plus long, donc ne vous inquietez pas ! Ca reste 2k de chapitre ce n'est pas non plus rien x) _

**_Coin Reviews : ( oui j'ai dévider d'en mettre ) _**

**Lassa01** : _Hey ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Ca me fait super plaisir de voir que tu continues à en laisser aussi régulièrement, et mhmm Peut être que certains pourront survivre d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Qui sait ? En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

**Silmaril : **_ouaaah ! On a le même pseudo ! A peu près x) eh bien tu verras bien ! J'ai de gros plans pour notre petit Jaime :)_

_Anyway ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **Enjoy !**_

___

**_CHAPITRE IX : Pris au piège_**

Le cœur de Missendei se serra, sans en savoir la cause.

Percevant son trouble, Tyrion la pressa de continuer.

'' Allons, ne vous arrêtez pas, nous y sommes presque ''

La Naathienne acquiesça puis reprit son avancée, sous le regard bien veillant et compatissant du nain.

Il savait ce qu'elle devait ressentir en ce moment, par les dieux lui-même craignait pour la vie de Jaime. Mais ils devaient avoir confiance en leurs camarades. Cela ne doit pas être si mal que cela ? Ils ne font que les retenir.

Varys observa la scène sans un mot. Il reporta son attention sur Sansa qui continuait de les guider.

'' Nous y serons dans combien de temps ? ''

'' Difficile à dire... '' _Répondit-elle sans quitter la carte des yeux._

'' Dites-moi ma Dame... Comment avez-vous tué Littlefinger ? ''

La concernée sembla surprise l'espace d'un instant à la mention du nom, mais se recomposa bien vite.

'' En évoquant tous les crimes qu'il a commis ''

'' Je vois... J'aimerai vous poser une question, qu cela ne vous dérange pas biensure ''

Sansa soupira mais lui fit signe de continuer.

'' Pensez-vous que cela soit une bonne chose de ne plus l'avoir parmi nous ? ''

'' Que voulez-vous dire par là ? '' _Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés._

Varys lui lança un regard en coin, lourd de sens.

'' Ma Dame ! '' S'écria un soldat Mormont, les intervenants.

'' Qui y'a-t-il ? ''

'' La sortie est visible ! ''

'' Parfait, faites les accélérer le pas '' Ordonna-t-elle en faisant référence aux villageois.

'' Bien ma Dame ''

Alors qu'elle reprit sa route, ses pensées ne purent s'empêcher de dériver vers les paroles de Varys, ainsi que sur le possible sens de ces dernières. Qu'entendait-il par-là ?

*

Jon Snow parcouru la grande cour du château, ou plutôt, Jon Snow s'enfuyait de la grande cour.

Derrière lui le restant des soldats, ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'entrée des cryptes. Ils devaient entamer d'ors et déjà leur retraite, pendant qu'un nombre important d'homme était encore en vie.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à éliminer les quelques spectres qui ont réussis à s'aventurer si loin dans leur lignes.

Jon Snow tenta un regard en arrière. Mis à part le commandant de sa reine, toutes les personnes plus ou moins proches d'eux étaient toujours vivantes, même Sam nota-t-il avec soulagement.

Béric Dondarrion ne tarda pas à accélérer le pas afin d'arriver à son niveau.

'' Jon ! Regarde là-bas ! ''

Le Nordien suivit son regard et rencontra ceux des officiers du roi de la nuit.

Ils les attendaient.

Impossible de les contourner.

Il fallait leur faire face.

Prenant compte de la situation, Jon chercha des yeux le roi de la nuit, introuvable. Il put cependant apercevoir Drogon qui se tenait sur le bâtiment central.

Le plan était simple, battre les marcheurs blancs, et si le roi de la nuit se pointait, il espérait que Daenerys puisse au moins le ralentir.

Il ajusta son emprise sur Grandgriffe tandis qu'à ses côtés, Béric Dondarrion embrasa son épée.

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire marche arrière...

Les quelques dizaine de marcheurs blancs sautèrent de la muraille adjacente et atterrirent face à eux.

Ils devaient le faire, et protéger la retraite coûte que coûte.

Ils firent signe à leurs soldat de continuer leur route, les marcheurs les ignorant complètement.

Avec détermination, Jon s'élança en premier à la rencontre de son ennemi.

Les autres suivirent rapidement le mouvement, et un combat qui allait déterminer la survie de la race humaine s'engagea.

Béric para l'épée de glace d'un officier, ce dernier surpris que la lame de son adversaire ne se brise pas laissa une ouverture au prêtre rouge. Il fit glisser sa lame sur la sienne et décapita la créature en un mouvement aussi fluide que meurtrier.

Défaite, elle se brisa en mille morceaux. A sa gauche, le limier, ses dagues en verre dragon à la main, s'avança vers son adversaire en jurant.

'' Sale chauve de merde ''

Il projeta ses deux dagues vers le marcheur blanc qui les dévia avec aise. Voyant que son adversaire était plus fort que prévu, il dégaina son arme en obsidienne et asséna un énorme coup vers l'officier. Ce dernier esquiva sa lame et tenta de percer le cœur de Clegane. Pressentant les mouvements du marcheur, le limier sauta hors de portée de justesse.

Ces spectres étaient problématiques.

Tormund, qui s'était joint à la bataille, tentait tant bien que mal de garder sa position. S'acharnant comme jamais auparavant, il essuya un coup sur la joue et en Benfica, malgré la douleur, à infliger un coup mortel à la créature.

Il se tourna vers Brienne qui avait plus de mal que tous les autres, dû à ses nombreuses blessures. Il s'étonna même de la voir toujours debout. Il décida alors d'aller à son secoure, passant outre Sam et Edd qui tentaient de rivaliser avec un des marcheurs blancs.

Jon Snow finit par prendre l'avantage et mis à bas la créature, il se tourna vers ses amis et n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'un de leur assaillant, arrivant par derrière, lui planta une lance en glace dans son tibias.

Assailli par la douleur, le Nordien ne put se maintenir debout, et ploya le genou. Il eut suffisamment de force pour rouler sur le côté lorsque le monstre tenta de lui planter son épée dans le crâne et trancha ce dernier avec Grandgriffe.

Il tenta de se redresser, en vain. C'était donc cela la fin ? Non, impossible. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir comme cela, pas aussi facilement...

Pas sans s'être défendu jusqu'au bout.

Mais il n'avait ni la force de se relever, ni la force de résister. Alors, il ferma les yeux, attendant le coup de grâce.

Qui ne vint jamais.

Un loup que Jon ne connaissait que trop bien s'élança sur le marcheur blanc, protégeant crocs et griffes son maître. Il finit par détruire le marcheur en quelques secondes.

Des larmes perlèrent sur le coin des yeux de Jon alors que Fantôme vint s'assurer de son état.

'' Fantôme... '' _Murmura doucement Jon, lui caressant le museau._

Le Nordien balaya la cour des yeux.

Même s'ils arrivaient à venir à bout des marcheurs, d'autre allaient les remplacer, encore et encore.

'' Fuit ! '' _S'écria Jon._

Mais le loup ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il poussa un hurlement strident qui résonna dans la plaine enneigée.

Tormund qui venait d'aider Brienne, accourait vers Jon, cette dernière à ses trousses.

Sam, en profitant de la diversion d'Edd la douleur porta le coup fatal à une des créatures.

Se tournant vers son camarade, il trouva à la place un officier du roi de la nuit récupérant une lance du corps sans vie d'Edd.

Trop surpris pour faire quoique ce soit, la créature de glace leva son arme, prête à le décapiter, mais Béric s'interposa et tua le marcheur.

'' Sam ressaisi toi ! ''

Sortant de sa transe, l'apprenti mestre acquiesça et talonna Béric.

_Edd est mort en me protégeant..._

*

Jaime guida le reste des soldats outre les officiers du roi de la nuit, ces derniers semblaient ne leur prêter aucune attention, ce qui troubla le jeune Lannister, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre.

'' Podrick ! '' _S'écria Jaime._

Le concerné s'avança vers lui essoufflé.

'' Continues de les guider vers les cryptes, je vais m'arrêter ici pour m'assurer que ces fils de putes ne nous suivent pas ! ''

Ne lui laissant pas trop le choix, le commandant Lannister le planta là et rebroussa chemin, en compagnie de quelques soldats Stark.

Gendry Baratheon lui pressa l'épaule, l'intimant à continuer, ce qu'il fit. Il ne put alors manquer de remarquer quelques silhouettes faisant leur entrée par la porte arrière du château.

Des spectres ? C'était impossible, tous les géants avaient étés mis à bas par les scorpions de Varys. Et puis, toute l'armée des morts était au front, alors, qui était-ce alors ?

*

'' Jon ! '' _S'écria Tormund_.

'' Casse-toi de là, monte sur ton loup et casse-toi ! Ils vont bientôt nous encercler ! ''

Jon Snow allait protester mais son ami ne lui en laissa pas le temps. A la place, il le souleva et le plaça à califourchon sur Fantôme qui se laissa faire docilement.

_Ce chien fait la taille d'un cheval, ce n'est pas le poids de cette petite canailles qui va l'encombrer_ ! Pensa Tormund.

Une fois son maître installé, le loup leur tourna le dos et se dirigea en direction des catacombes.

'' Bien, maintenant on peut se les faires ces bâtards ! ''

Béric se posta à ses côtés.

'' Il faut à tout prix protéger Jon Snow ! Il est celui qui apportera- ''

'' Ferme la ! Protège qui tu veux moi je me tire ! ''

Le prêtre rouge laissa échapper un soupir tandis que le limier continua son chemin sans un regard en arrière.

Brienne cependant vint à leurs côtés, déterminée à protéger Sansa et à éloigner le plus possible les morts de cette dernière.

Sam quant à lui, suivit sans un mot Jorah Mormont vers les cryptes de Winterfell.

'' Celui qui en tues le plus se fait payé à boire par tout le reste ! ''

Brienne laissa un fin sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Le roux, malgré la situation, parvenait à trouver un instant pour plaisanter.

Elle reprit bien vite son sérieux lorsqu'elle aperçue une nouvelle vague de marcheur blancs approcher, or, cette fois ci, ils étaient accompagnés des spectres.

L'épée de Béric Dondarrion gagna en couleur et en proportion tandis que les flammes la recouvrant s'agitèrent. Surpris, ce dernier l'écarta de son visage avant qu'il ne se fasse brûler.

Au même moment, une centaine de loups jaillirent de leur dos, à leur tête un immense loup qui se dirigea à toute allure vers les marcheurs blancs.

Juste avant qu'ils n'entre en collision avec les morts, beaucoup trop surpris, une nuée de boules enflammées s'abattirent sur les créatures de l'Hiver, décimant marcheurs et spectres en d'énormes explosions embrasées.

Aucun des trois combattant ne bougea d'un pouce, tant ils étaient abasourdis par les événements qui venaient de se dérouler devant leurs yeux, ainsi que de la rapidité avec laquelle ils s'exécutèrent.

Béric se tourna alors vers la source d'où provenaient les boules de feu.

Il croisa alors le regard de la prêtresse rouge, ainsi qu'une dizaine de ses semblables.

'' Béric Dondarrion, votre mort n'est pas encore à venir, votre destin n'est pas encore accompli... '' _Résonna la voix de Melissandre d'Ashai. _

'' Laissez-nous faire '' _Ordonna Kinvara_.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de le dire deux fois, d'un commun d'accord, les trois combattants se replièrent, laissant leur arrières être couverts par les prêtresses rouges ainsi que des loups.

_Comment étaient-elles venues ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Que voulaient-elles dire par ma destinée ? _

Béric se retrouva en proie à plusieurs questions qui troublèrent son esprit.

*

'' Je vois la lumière ! '' _S'exclama un villageois._

La lumière ? Plutôt ironique vu qu'il faisait nuit, Néanmoins, il faisait beaucoup plus clair comparé aux ténèbres des cryptes.

La sortie secrète de ces dernières était située dans une alcôve à même le mur intérieur du château Manderly.

Sansa doutait même que les seigneurs Manderly avaient connaissance de ce passage sous terrain.

Après un regard vers Varys et Tyrion, qui se tenaient derrière elle, elle intima au reste de la compagnie de se presser alors qu'elle franchit le seuil du passage secret.

L'air frais entra en contact avec sa peau blanche et elle senti ses poils se hérisser. Alors qu'elle s'habituait de nouveau avec la fraîcheur du Nord, elle ne put retenir un pressentiment

_Quelque chose n'allait pas_...

Alors qu'elle allait exprimer sa pensée, elle sentit un métal froid se positionner contre la peau de son cou.

Baissant les yeux, elle identifia ce métal froid comme étant une épée.

Retenant son souffle, elle entendit une voix masculine avec un fort accent résonner dans ses oreilles.

'' Tout doux ma belle, plus aucun geste ''


	10. CHAPITRE:X

**Chapitre X : Le Dieu de la Mort**

Winterfell était tombée.

Lorsqu'elle s'assura que tout le monde s'était bel et bien aventuré dans les cryptes, Daenerys Targaryen s'empressa de décoller et de quitter les lieux.

Pendant un moment, elle craignait que le roi de la nuit ne se lance à ses trousses, mais il était apparent que ce dernier ne faisait rien de la sorte, à sa plus grande surprise.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, depuis son escarmouche contre son dragon, la jeune femme ne l'avait plus revu.

Elle balaya ces pensées de sa tête. Elle ne devait pas tenter d'y trouver des explications, elle n'avait ni la volonté ni la capacité en cet instant. Tout ce à quoi elle devait penser en cet instant était de prendre la fuite.

Supprimant un grognement, la mère des dragons jeta un regard en arrière. La forteresse n'était plus visible.

Elle devait arriver à Blancport le plus tôt possible afin de les aider à établir une deuxième ligne de défense contre les morts.

Cela s'annonçait mal... Très mal... Si Winterfell n'était pas parvenu à les repousser, alors, qu'est ce qui le fera ?

Satanée Cersei, si seulement elle avait honoré ses promesses. Daenerys tenta de Controller sa colère. Au final, tout revenait à cette femme. Tout était directement ou indirectement causé par sa faute.

Elle ne voyait toujours pas ce qui l'empêcherait de faire irruption à Port Réal et de brûler les Lannister jusqu'aux derniers.

La colère avait un mauvais effet sur elle, et elle le savait. Mais il arrivait des fois où elle ne le regretterait pas.

Si elle brûlait le donjon rouge, elle ne le regrettera pas.

*

Sur les murailles du donjon rouge, Ser Bronn de la Néra, accoudé sur le rebord du créneau en pierre, observait avec lassitude la ville en contre bas.

Aussi étonnant soit-il, il était encore en vie, et encore plus étonnant, Cersei le nomma capitaine du Guet.

Quelque chose à propos de cette famille l'inquiétait, mais Cersei l'inquiétait encore plus. Lorsque Jaime se dirigea au Nord, il pensa que Cersei allait se débarrasser de lui sur le champ. Mais cela ne fut pas le cas.

Bronn n'était pas dupe, il avait une claire idée du pourquoi du comment. Cersei a sans doute préféré le garder auprès d'elle afin de garder un œil sur lui, dans le cas où il souhaiterait la lui mettre à l'envers.

Il ne voyait cependant pas pourquoi elle prendrait un tel risque si elle ne préparait pas quelque chose d'autre. C'est justement cette chose que Bronn tenta de déterminer ces derniers mois, en vain.

Depuis le départ de Jaime, ou plutôt, depuis la tombée de la neige, Port Réal entra dans un silence de mort. Il n'y'avait presque aucune activité dans la cité, on pourrait croire que cette dernière était une ville fantôme.

Il tendit le bras, juste assez haut pour intercepter un flocon de neige qui voguait dans l'air. Il allait bientôt neiger, et s'il ne voulait pas mourir de froid, il devrait retourner dans ses appartements.

*

Cersei Lannister parcourra la salle du trône sans but précis. Elle n'avait rien à faire mis à part déambulé dans son château. Ces derniers jours, elle ne pouvait retenir le trouble qui s'installa en son cœur. Bien qu'elle ne le laissait jamais paraître, et qu'elle ne le laissera jamais, la Lannister s'inquiétait pour Jaime. Certes il l'avait trahi et il l'avait abandonné à son sort, elle et son enfant à naître mais elle ne pouvait ignorer ses sentiments à son égard.

C'était un idiot, pourquoi l'abandonnerait-elle pour aller mourir protégeant ces stupides Nordiens ?

Cela l'irritait, cela l'irritait de ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation. Elle détestait se sentir vulnérable, et vulnérable elle l'était.

Elle porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres. Dans le cas où le Nord vaincrait les morts, elle pourrait les achever avec la compagnie dorée. Et s'ils n'y arriveraient pas, Cersei avait assez de feu Gréjois pour traiter avec les marcheurs blancs.

En somme, elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire.

Buvant une gorgée de la liqueur à la couleur de son accoutrement, elle aperçut sa Main s'avancer vers elle, une lettre à la main.

'' Bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles ? '' _Demanda-t-elle_.

'' Je crois que ce ne soit un peu des deux votre grâce ''

Le Mestre déchu lui tendit la missive. Elle l'inspecta un instant avant de remarquer le symbole de la compagnie Dorée. Sachant pertinemment que son conseillé avait déjà lu la lettre, elle le pressa de lui rapporter les éléments les plus importants.

'' Eh bien, le Nord a été défait et les morts tiennent Winterfell ''

'' Qu'en est-il d'Harry et de ses hommes ? ''

'' Ils n'ont croisé aucun Marcheur Blanc pour l'instant ''

'' Parfait, dites-leur de vite revenir à Port Réal ''

'' Bien votre majesté ''

Elle soupira, peut-être que la chance était de leur côté à présent.

*

Théon Greyjoy pouvait enfin apercevoir le château de Pyke.

Sur le bord de son bateau de fortune, la pression commençait à s'installer en son creux. C'était le seul endroit où sa sœur pouvait être retenue captive, si elle n'était pas déjà morte.

La mission était simple sur les bords mais elle était loin d'être facile quant à son exécution.

Il parcouru la proue du bateau nerveusement. Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée d'hommes, leur seul avantage serait la discrétion. Or il n'était pas facile de s'introduire à Pyke. Le château avait été conçu en grande partie pour prévenir les intrusions indésirables.

Théon se rappelait de quelques passages dissimulés dans la roche, mais même s'ils parvenaient à l'intérieur de la forteresse, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se repérer.

Cela allait dépendre de la chance, et de la chance, Théon n'en avait pas spécialement.

'' Là ! Dans cette crique '' _Dirigea-t-il celui qui tenait la barre._

Un peu plus décidé, Théon se rendit compte qu'il devait sauver sa sœur, coûte que coûte. Cette dernière avait placé sa confiance dans un bon à rien comme lui et il se devait de la tirer de là, même si cela lui coûterait la vie. Après tout, c'était de sa faute qu'elle se retrouve dans cette situation.

La main sur son épée, il retint un souffle alors qu'ils commencèrent à débarquer.

*

Harry Strickland dépassa les tentes qu'ils avaient installées sur les ruines de Blancport.

Une gourde de vin à la main et une jeune femme à l'autre, il se dirigea vers sa tente d'un pas pressé. Cette dernière était la plus grande et celle qu'ils utilisaient afin de concevoir leur plans.

Lorsqu'il écarta les pans de l'entrée, il fut reçu par de nombreux regards haineux. Il soupira intérieurement, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas très aimer de nature.

'' Eh Bien, je savais que les Nordiens n'étaient pas accueillant de nature mais pas à ce point-là ''

Sansa Stark lui lança un regard aussi froid que celui du roi de la nuit. Ses mains liées derrière son dos, elle maintint la tête haute et l'observa avec dégoût.

Leur captif haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers Tyrion Lannister.

'' Eh Bien peut être que le nain Lannister est plus bavard ''

Ce dernier ne pipa mot, il baissa la tête un instant, tentant de figurer un moyen de s'en sortir.

'' Vous me décevez seigneur Tyrion, je pensais que vous étiez le meilleur compagnon de taverne '' _Informa Harry Strickland tandis qu'il s'installa confortablement sur son siège._

'' Comment avez-vous su pour les passages ? '' _Ignora Tyrion._

Le capitaine de la compagnie dorée le considéra un instant, avant de répondre avec nonchalance.

'' On ne savait rien, seulement il est difficile d'ignorer l'énorme fracas que vous avez causé en ouvrant cette porte. ''

'' Et que faisiez-vous ici à Blancport ? ''

'' Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de me demander quoique ce soit petit nain ''

Le '' petit nain '' dévisagea le jeune homme un moment. Il ne faudrait pas énerver leur hôte sinon cela pourrait très très mal se finir. Et Harry Strickland avait l'air de parfaitement savoir cela.

Il avait en sa possession l'ennemi juré de Cersei. Il se demandait combien elle le payerait une foi qu'elle recevra sa tête.

'' Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, où sont le reste de vos soldats, et où sont les dragons de votre reine ? ''

Sansa jeta un regard qui en disait long à Tyrion.

'' Nous n'avons plus de soldats, et les dragons ont été tués par le roi de la- ''

'' Pourquoi ne parles tu pas petite colombe ? ''

Surprise, Sansa leva les yeux vers Harry qui l'observait avec curiosité.

'' Je n'ai rien à vous raconter '' _Cracha-t-elle_.

'' Veuillez pardonner son comportement, elle a perdu son frère dans la bataille... ''

'' Je vois ''

Soupirant, le capitaine de la compagnie dorée se massa les tempes.

'' Je n'ai rien d'autre à leur dire, raccompagnez les à leur cellules ''

Deux mercenaires acquiescèrent et s'apprêtèrent à les sortir lorsque la voix de Tyrion sortit Harry Strickland de ses pensées.

'' Ser Jorah Mormont voudra sûrement vous parler, et j'espère que vous écouterez ce qu'il aura à vous dire ''

Mormont ? Il ne savait pas que le chevalier Westerosi faisait partie de leurs troupes. Quelque peu troublé, le jeune homme se retira une fois de plus dans ses pensées tandis que le nain supplia tous les dieux que Jorah était encore de ce monde.

*

Le roi de la nuit descella son dragon et s'avança vers l'entrée détruite de Winterfell.

Il passa outre les corps sans vie des humains, des loups et des quelques prêtresses rouges.

Cependant certaines d'entre elles s'étaient échappées, et il le savait.

La corneille à trois yeux n'étaient visible nulle part et le reste de leur ennemi s'était enfui.

Cependant, le roi de la nuit était loin d'être pressé, il avait tout le temps devant lui pour réduire l'humanité à néant.

Winterfell n'avait pas subi d'énormes dégâts. Il passa une main sur la pierre froide du château.

Il était temps.


	11. CHAPITRE:XI

_Hello tout le monde ! como esta ? Aujourd'hui un chapitre qui annonce des gros souçis pour nos personnages... Je me demande comment ils vont s'en sortir x) _

_En tout cas, si vous kiffez n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Ca fait super plaisir !!_

_**Chapitre XI : Sauvetage **_

La petite compagnie Greyjoy longea en silence les roches formant la base de la forteresse. Il faisait nuit et aucune lumière mis à part celles des étoiles ne menaçait de les dévoiler.

Le jeune homme pouvait entendre les rires et les paroles qu'échangeaient les hommes d'Euron au loin. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait s'attendre à cette petite attaque furtive et Théon comptait bien en profiter au maximum.

D'un geste rapide, il banda son arc et abattit en silence un patrouilleur ivre. Ce dernier déambulait dans les côtes et fut assez soûl pour ne pas les remarquer, à leur plus grand plaisir.

Plus ils avançaient, plus le Greyjoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que quelque chose clochait. La forteresse avait l'air complétement vidée. Il n'y'avait presque aucun bateau sur les docks et quasiment aucun soldat.

Cersei a surement dut mobiliser une grande partie de leur forces. Le Greyjoy la remercia intérieurement car cela leur simplifiera énormément la tâche.

Après quelques instants de marche, ils parvinrent à trouver un des nombreux passages dissimulés qui amenaient directement à l'enceinte du château.

Sans hésitation, ils s'engouffrèrent dans les sombres tunnels, Théon à leur tête. Ils finirent éventuellement par déboucher sur une sortie non loin du fort principal, et après s'être assuré que l'endroit était sauf, ils s'y aventurèrent.

Théon décida de se séparer en groupe afin d'augmenter les chances pour retrouver sa sœur. Accompagné d'une demi-dizaine de soldats, il se laissa guider par les couloirs sans fin de Pyke.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il découvrit un passage qui amenait en contre bas. La place idéale pour des cachots.

Ni une ni deux, le jeune homme descendit les escaliers et après quelques instants, il déboucha sur trois gardiens. Ces derniers furent rapidement éliminés et il put enfin apercevoir les barreaux des cellules.

Une par une, il inspecta ces dernières à la recherche de sa sœur, avant d'enfin la débusquer.

Cette dernière avait les yeux bandés et était maintenue par d'immenses chaines en fer. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix rauque.

'' Tu en as mis du temps sale fils de pute ''

Déglutissant, il saisit la clé que lui tendit un de ses hommes et s'empressa de la libérer.

Une fois que Yara pouvait se mouvoir, elle retira le tissu qui lui cachait la vue et considéra un instant son frère avec dédain.

'' Sale couard ''

Sans lui jeter un autre regard, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, à ses trousses les hommes de Théon. Ce dernier ne put que baisser les yeux, honteux. Il aurait espéré qu'elle ne le frappe ou qu'elle ne lui fasse regretter ce qu'il a commis, mais elle n'en fit rien, ce qui fut selon lui plus douloureux que des coups.

Avec un soupir, il rejoignit le reste de son équipage.

Leur mission avait succéder.

*

'' Plus vite '' _S'écria Jon Snow._

Seulement une dizaine de millier de personnes purent échappés au massacre du roi de la nuit avec des blessures superficielles, plus de cinq mille étaient soit estropiés soit totalement méconnaissables.

Il jeta un regard en arrière, un pincement au cœur. Edd avait succombé. Il observa un instant la mine de Sam qui semblait être totalement déboussolé. Comment ne le pouvait-il pas ? Edd s'est sacrifier pour sauver son ami, Des deux, Sam devait être la personne qui souffrait le plus.

Mais Jon n'avait pas le cœur à le réconforter pour l'instant, ni le temps. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour pleurer les morts, du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Ils devraient tous se concentrer sur leur survie, c'est la seule chose qu'ils peuvent faire pour que les morts ne soient pas partis en vain. Vivre et ne jamais les oublier.

'' Jon, on est bientôt arrivé ? ''

Le bâtard se tourna vers son ami sauvageon, la voix légèrement troublée par la douleur.

'' Nous y sommes presque, tenez encore un peu ! ''

Le limier observa longuement Béric Dondarrion avant de demander :

'' Comment avez-vous survécus tous les trois ? ''

'' Surement pas grâce à toi '' _Maugréa Tormund_.

'' Les femmes rouges nous ont couverts, elles et des loups '' _Expliqua calmement Brienne, couchée sur une charrette à cause de ses nombreuses blessures. _

'' Des loups ? '' _Répéta Jaime_.

'' Oui, l'un d'entre eux était aussi gros que Fantôme ''

Jon Snow se tourna vers Béric, incrédule. Aussi grand que Fantôme ? Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de Nymeria ?

'' C'était quelque chose ça ! Vous avez raté une vision magnifique '' _Railla Tormund_.

Jaime talonna le gouverneur du Nord, laissant leurs autres compagnons discuter entre eux.

'' Où mène ce tunnel ? ''

'' Quelque part près de Blancport il me semble ''

'' Et qu'allons-nous faire là-bas ? '' _S'exclama Jorah Mormont._

'' Je ne sais pas... '' _Admit Jon. _

'' Sûrement... voguer vers Peyrredragon '' _Finit-il, incertain. _

'' Nous n'allons pas préparer une deuxième ligne de défense ? ''

'' Non... Nous n'avons ni les hommes ni le temps, il faudra trouver un moyen de traverser la mer ''

Jaime baissa la tête, pensif.

'' Et où comptez-vous trouver une flotte ? '' _S'enquit Jorah._

'' La compagnie dorée doit surement se trouver vers les alentours de Blancport, ils doivent s'être rendu ici avec une flotte ''

'' Alors nous allons voler leur bateaux ? Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez de ce bord-là fils de Ned Stark '' _Commenta Jaime avec un sourire_.

Le Nordien lança un regard noir en direction du régicide.

'' Nous allons tenter de les résonner, il est futile de gaspiller nos hommes alors qu'une plus grosse menace est à nos portes ''

Jorah acquiesça.

'' Je connais leur capitaine, peut être m'écoutera-t-il... ''

'' Je pense que vous êtes un poil optimiste, n'était-ce

pas nous qui avions envoyé Barristan Selmy les combattre ? Je ne pense pas que votre discussion aboutisse, ou tout du moins, après avoir lancé les hostilités ''

Jon Snow ferma les yeux, le régicide avait raison, néanmoins, ils 'avaient d'autres choix que celui-ci.

*

Sansa Stark fit le tour de sa tente. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était surprise de la civilité de la compagnie de mercenaires.

Elle pourrait presque se croire dans son propre campement. Le mot clé étant ici '' presque ''. Elle lança un regard aux deux gardes qui veillaient sur l'entrée.

L'aube commençait à peine à se lever. Dans quelques heures, elle sera soumise, elle et tous les survivants à un interrogatoire forcé. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer était que Jon et le reste se hâte de les délivrer.

Jon... Elle espérait de tout cœur que son frère était toujours en vie. Il était sa seule famille en dehors de Bran et d'Arya, et elle ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre. Son cœur se serra, et s'il avait succombé ? Et s'il n'était à présent qu'un soldat en plus dans l'armée des morts ? Non... Il s'agit de Jon, Jon ne peut pas mourir, l'on parle du même Jon qui a survécut à des dizaines de situations impossibles, le Jon qui fut ramener d'entre les morts.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Arya. Elle se rendit alors compte que la jeune femme ne se rappelait pas l'avoir aperçu une seule fois dans les cryptes. Où était-elle et que manigançait-elle ?

Une mince lueur d'espoir trouva son chemin en son cœur. Arya trouvera sûrement un moyen de les tirer de là.

*

Daenerys Targaryen finit par distinguer les formes du château des Manderly. Haut au-dessus des nuages, la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent se mit en tête de prendre ses précautions.

Elle misa sur la méfiance, et elle fut chanceuse d'en avoir décidé ainsi.

Elle somma Drogon de battre des ailes aussi silencieusement que possible. Elle détailla alors les contrebas et elle fut surprise d'y trouver un campement de fortune installé.

Néanmoins, ce campement n'avait pas l'air d'être celui des rescapés de Winterfell. Elle ne manqua pas d'apercevoir une vingtaine de bateaux amarrés aux quais de Blancport et elle parvint à repérer une bannière flottant au vent.

La compagnie Dorée... Cela signifiait-il que l'expédition de Barristan Selmy échoua ?

Son attention fut de nouveau portée vers les bateaux. Ils allaient en avoir besoin, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les brûler. Mais, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne pouvait pas non plus attaquer de front le campement, car les Nordiens s'y trouvaient surement prisonnier.

Est-ce que Jon en faisait partie ? Elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risque.

Que pouvait-elle bien faire ?

*

La troupe menée par Jon Snow parvint finalement à repérer l'entrée du passage secret.

Le cœur du jeune homme cessa de battre lorsqu'il aperçut une dizaine d'hommes armés découvrir les lieux et se dirigeant dans leur direction.

Il senti Jorah se tendre à ses côtés. C'était donc la compagnie Dorée. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, s'ils étaient là, alors qu'était-il advenu de Sansa et du reste des survivants ?

Ne leur laissant pas le choix de faire quoique ce soit, il lança Fantôme à leur rencontre. Ce dernier se chargea de les décimer en quelques instants.

Silencieusement, il fit signe aux hommes de brandir leurs épées et leurs lances. Ce n'était pas bon, si un combat éclatait, ils n'allaient pas faire long feu. Leur hommes venaient de sortir d'un combat tout aussi éprouvant que traumatisant. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait la force ni l'endurance d'engager un combat.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la sortie, une délégation de la troupe ennemie les accueilli. Le Bâtard pu distinguer Sansa parmi leurs prisonniers. Chacun d'entre eux avait un couteau sous la gorge.

Il lança un regard à Davos, avant de reporter son attention sur la scène se déroulant face à eux.

Un des hommes, le capitaine surement, fit avancer son cheval à leur niveau avant d'ordonner.

'' Baissez vos armes et rendez vous sans faire d'histoire, un seul faux pas et vous pouvez dire adieu à vos cher amis ''

Jaime se tendit à la vue de Tyrion et il le vit serrer plus fort le pommeau de son arme. Jon croisa le regard terrifié de Sansa. Il sentit la colère s'emparer de lui et son épée trembler par la force qu'il y exerça.

_Par sa vie, s'ils avaient touché à un seul de ses cheveux..._


	12. CHAPITRE:XII

_Hello tout le monde ! Voici un chapitre qui m'a pris beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de temps à écrire ! J'éspère qu'il vous plaira ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas de laisser une petite review, Ca fait super plaisir ! _

**_Coin Reviews :_**

_**Lassa01** : les dieux ? Jamais là quand il le faut ces bougres ! _

_Sur ce ,** Enjoy !**_

_**_**_

**_Chapitre XII : Retrouvailles_**

Jon Snow baissa les yeux quelques moments, avant de jeter son arme au sol, à contre cœur. Surpris, le reste de la compagnie hésita un instant mais finit par imiter son chef.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix après tout.

Ser Jorah Mormont s'avança prudemment vers l'avant du cortège tandis que les mercenaires s'empressèrent de réquisitionner les armes des Nordiens, Dothrakis et des quelques immaculés encore en vie. A sa vue, le capitaine de la compagnie Dorée leva un sourcil incrédule.

'' Harry Strickland '' _Appela le vieux Ser_.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son vieil ami, un sourire appréciateur sur le visage.

'' Jorah l'Andal... Ca faisait un bail huh ? ''

Les autres membres de la compagnie dorée semblaient reconnaître le vieux Ser, et des murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre.

'' Que faites-vous encore planté là ? Rendez lui son épée et ramenez le à ma tente '' _S'emporta le capitaine avant de tourner les talons._

Un des mercenaires obligea. Il se dirigea vers Jorah Mormont et lui tendis son épée en verredragon. Après un dernier regard vers ses camarades, il suivit un des soldats et disparu dans la marée d'hommes devant eux.

'' Que se passe-t-il au juste ? '' _Finit par demander Jaime._

'' Ser Jorah faisait partie de cette compagnie il me semble '' _Déclara Jon Snow, à demi rassuré._

'' Génial, notre survie à tous dépend donc de lui '' _Ironisa le Lannister_.

'' C'est notre meilleur chance pour l'instant '' _Rationalisa Brienne_.

'' Hey ! On ne parle pas et on avance '' _S'écria un des mercenaires._

Obéissants à contre cœur, ils se mirent à suivre sans broncher leur geôlier.

*

Daenerys Targaryen posa son dragon sur une des nombreuses montagnes entourant Blancport, à l'abri des regards non désirés.

Avec un soupir, elle descella Drogon et s'avança vers le rebord de la montagne. Elle avait une vue plus ou moins panoramique du campement en contre bas.

Elle pouvait discerner une certaine agitation au sein des mercenaires et elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer qu'ils avaient capturé le reste des survivants.

Après quelques moments d'hésitation, elle finit par tenter d'appeler Rhaegal. Ou tout du moins essayer.

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter sur son sort. Si elle pouvait le faire sortir de sa cachette comme elle l'avait fait avec Drogon lors de l'incident de Mereen, alors peut être que son plus jeune fils pourrait les aider lors de leurs prochaines batailles.

Cela ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer. Elle lança un regard sur Drogon avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle devait le faire.

Daenerys décida de s'assoir à même le sol glacé. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux, tentant de canaliser ses pensées sur Rhaegal, tentant de lui faire parvenir à quel point elle s'inquiétait à son propos et à quel point elle avait besoin de lui.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes, et la jeune femme n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir accompli quoique ce soit. Elle avait surtout l'impression de gaspiller son temps. Rhaegal finira bien par les rejoindre un moment ou un autre. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

Se relevant du sol, Daenerys se dirigea vers Drogon, lasse. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis quelques jours déjà, et l'aube commençait à se lever. Elle tenta un instant de réfléchir à un moyen de tirer ses amis de leur mauvais pas mais le sommeil eut raison d'elle et elle finit par sombrer sous le regard bien veillant et le corps chaud de Drogon.

*

Varys réajusta sa tunique pour la énième fois, son regard lourd reflétant ses pensées.

'' Vous avez l'air inquiet chère araignée ''

Le concerné se tourna vers Tyrion, un sourcil en l'air.

'' Je pense qu'il est légitime pour moi de s'inquiéter ''

Le nain lui tourna le dos, se rendant vers une table où du vin y était déposé. Sous le regard de Davos, il se servit un verre et l'avala en un coup.

'' Ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que ce vin peut être empoisonné ? ''

'' Mais il ne l'est pas ''

'' Et comment le savez-vous ? ''

Tyrion retint un sourire nostalgique, avant de lever son verre vers Davos.

'' Je le sais, c'est tout ''

'' Je commence à me demander pourquoi la compagnie a décidé de nous mettre tous ensemble dans le même endroit ''

'' Pourquoi pas ? C'est moins ennuyant '' _Déclara Tyrion. _

'' Pour vous peut être... ça l'est moins pour nous ''

'' Je ne peux être plus d'accord '' _Affirma Davos avant de se verser un verre de vin._

'' Non, je pense que la vrai raison est que nous sommes les plus proches de notre gouverneur et reine '' _Admit Tyrion. _

Davos s'installa sur une des chaises mises à leur disposition.

'' Je pensais qu'ils allaient nous exécuter au premier regard ''

'' Moi aussi pour être franc, au moins nous savons qu'ils ne suivent pas aveuglément Cersei, c'est déjà ça '' _Conclu Varys._

'' Daenerys ne doit pas tenir en place à présent, la connaissant, si nous ne nous débrouillons pas vite à trouver une solution, une nuée de flamme nous tueras tous ''

'' Peut être que l'on n'aura pas à aller jusque-là '' _Fit Varys tout en observant un des mercenaires de la compagnie dorée se diriger vers la tente principale. _

*

Une fois dans ce qui faisait office de sa cellule, Jon Snow prit Sansa dans ses bras. Après une longue étreinte, il finit par se détacher d'elle.

'' Comment te sens tu ? T'ont-ils fais du mal ? ''

Sansa s'empressa de secouer sa tête.

'' Ils n'ont rien fais de cela, aussi surprenant soit-il ''

Le gouverneur du Nord acquiesça lentement, se détendant un peu plus.

La Dame de Winterfell soupira. Elle s'installa sur le semblant de matelas qui lui servait de lit et croisa les bras autours de ses jambes tandis que Jon, assis sur une chaise, semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle observa son frère un instant.

Il avait une mauvaise mine. Du sang ornait son visage, parsemé de coupures et de lacérations. Ses cheveux étaient gras et collés à son front à cause de sa sueur. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas en un meilleur état non plus.

'' Jon... Que s'est-il passer – A Winterfell ... ? ''

Le Bâtard se tourna vers elle, son regard empreint de douleur, colère, soulagement et de désespérassions.

'' On a été décimé, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ''

Sa réponse était froide, lointaine, et son cœur se serra.

'' Qui est- Qui est mort ? ''

'' Edd '' _Répondit-il en un souffle_.

Sansa ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle souhaitait réconforter son frère, mais il n'avait pas besoin de cela en ce moment.

Leur silence se brisa lorsqu'un mercenaire fit irruption dans leur tente.

'' Jon Snow, suivez nous ''

Le concerné se leva et suivit sans un mot le soldat.

*

'' Jorah, combien d'années cela fait-il ? ''

Le vieux Ser observa Harry Strickland s'assoir lourdement sur sa chaise recouverte de fourrure, un verre de vin à la main.

'' Une dizaine d'années sûrement ''

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un rire.

'' Jorah l'Andal à Westeros ! On ne me la jamais faites celle-là ''

'' Il est vrai que cela semble improbable '' _Admit le vieux Ser._

Harry Strickland reprit son sérieux.

'' Qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à y aller Jorah, toi qui voulait absolument éviter cet endroit ''

'' C'est une longue histoire, mais j'ai plus important à te dire ''

'' Je t'écoute... ''

'' Il faut que tu nous laisse repartir, et que tu nous laisse des bateaux, l'armée des morts est à nos trousses, et s'ils se pointent, vous aussi vous y laisserez la peau ''

'' Je t'apprécie Jorah, mais tu sembles oublier que nous avons été engagé par Cersei, faire ce que tu viens de me dire est contraire à nos instructions, et la compagnie dorée ne viole pas ses contrats, allons, soit sérieux ''

'' Oubli cette histoire de contrats, vous êtes des mercenaires, pas des monstres, tout le monde mourra si on ne quitte pas cet endroit ''

'' Oh mais on le quittera, et vous aussi, mais en tant que nos prisonniers ''

Jorah se massa les tempes, il savait qu'il serait dur de négocier avec cet homme.

'' Je te le demande Harry, tu me dois une dette, ne l'oublie pas ''

Le capitaine le considéra un instant.

'' Je n'ai rien oublié, c'est pour cela que je t'offre de te relâcher ''

'' Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas accepter. Il est hors de question de laisser derrière moi les autres ''

'' J'ai bien peur que je ne pourrais pas t'offrir mieux... ''

'' Harry, je te le demande en tant que Jorah de la compagnie dorée, relâche les ''

Le vieux Ser soutint son regard, le suppliant des yeux.

'' Je vais les relâcher, mais les grosses têtes viennent avec moi Jorah. Tu peux avoir le reste, c'est ma dernière offre ''

Jorah acquiesça, pour l'instant, c'était mieux que rien.

Il le remercia et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce avant que ce dernier ne se retourne, intrigué.

'' Dis-moi, comment avez-vous vaincu Ser Barristan et ses cavaliers ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir subi une attaque ''

Harry Strickland l'observa curieusement.

'' Nous n'avons vaincu personne, puisque personne ne nous a attaqué ''

*

Cela faisait un moment que Jon Snow suivait son guide de fortune. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il en fut certain lorsqu'ils dépassèrent la tente principale.

'' Où m'emmenez-vous ? ''

Aucune réponse ne vint du soldat.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un endroit reclus du reste. Jon Snow se maudit d'être tombé dans un piège aussi prévisible car le mercenaire allait sans doute l'exécuter.

Il se contenta de faire mine de rien tandis qu'il cherchait des yeux un moyen de s'en sortir, en vain.

Le soldat finit par l'arrêter, et lorsqu'il se retourna, Jon ne put retenir un mouvement de recul.

C'était Arya.

*

Bran Stark observa avec lassitude le feu crépiter à l'extérieur de sa tente.

Il décida de prendre possession de quelques corbeaux. Avec facilité, il introduisit son esprit dans celui des oiseaux et pris son envol, en quête de nouvelles du roi de la nuit.

Sur son chemin à Winterfell, il repéra une large force constituée des morts se diriger vers Blancport. Mais le roi de la nuit ne comptait pas parmi eux.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la forteresse, il remarqua le dragon appartenant à présent au roi de la nuit gardant l'entrée de Winterfell.

La corneille à trois yeux n'eut aucun mal à passer outre les quelques morts encore présents sur place.

Il finit par faire introduire un corbeau par une des fenêtres de la grande salle.

Il fut alors accueilli par une vision qui ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons.

Le roi de la nuit était installé sur le trône de Winterfell, la couronne de Thorren Stark sur la tête.

Ce dernier remarqua la présence de Bran. Il se contenta alors de l'observer avec ses yeux vides d'émotions.

C'était un Stark.

Le roi de la nuit était un Stark.


	13. CHAPITRE:XIII

_Hello tout le monde ! hum avant de commencer sachez qu'il s'agit là de mon chapitre préféré so far. Et je sais qu'il vous fera rager mais pitié me tuez pas T-T Je vous promet que la suite sera moins... Comment dire..._

_ ANYWAY, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui fait 3000 mots ! On va dire que je me suis fais plaisir xD_

_Si vous aimez ce chapitre, même s'il vous fais rager, n'hésitez pas de laisser une petite review ;( _

_**Chapitre XIII : Loyauté **_

Jon Snow fit un pas en arrière, trop abasourdis par ce qu'il venait juste de voir. Arya s'empressa de le calmer, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

'' Ne t'excites pas Jon '' _Chuchota-t-elle, plantant son regard dans le sien. _

Ce dernier l'observa longuement, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas dans un songe. Il soutint son regard insistant avant d'acquiescer lentement.

'' Que- Que fais-tu ici ? D'où sors-tu ? ''

'' Longue histoire, mais pour l'instant, contente toi de me suivre ''

Avec réticence, son grand frère finit par la rejoindre.

Ils s'éloignèrent du périmètre contenant le campement, slalomant entre les quelques patrouilles postées aux alentours.

A l'abri des regards, derrière l'épaisse couverture des buissons et des arbustes, les jeunes Starks purent enfin reprendre leurs souffles.

Jon Snow finit par briser le silence, légèrement irrité.

'' A quoi joues tu Arya ? Ils vont vite se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe et ils vont sans doute tuer tout le monde ! ''

La sans visage leva les yeux en l'air, ennuyée.

'' Je le sais tout ça ! Mais tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je croise mes bras et que je les laisse faire ce qu'ils veulent de vous ! ''

Le gouverneur du Nord passa une main sur son visage, lassé par le comportement de sa sœur.

'' J'ai décidé de te libérer parce que je me suis dit que tu trouveras sans doute un plan pour libérer tout le monde '' _Confia-t-elle._

'' Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il s'écoulera avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que quelque chose ne va pas ? ''

'' Je ne sais pas, j'ai pris garde de mettre le masque d'un des hauts gradés... ''

'' C'est déjà ça... ''

'' Je ne suis pas totalement stupide tu sais ''

Jon retint un sourire. Il ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre Arya longtemps.

'' Penses-tu pouvoir prendre en otage le capitaine ? ''

'' En otage ? Je comptais le tuer ''

'' Arya, ce n'est pas en tuant à tout va que l'on réglera nos soucis ''

Arya détourna son regard.

'' Si on s'en débarrasse, le reste de la compagnie

entrera en confusion, et on pourra en profiter pour se casser ''

'' J'en doute... Si tu arrives à le tuer, son second prendra les commandes, si son second y passe aussi, la chaine de commande passera à un autre, et ainsi de suite '' _Déduit Jon_ '' La compagnie Dorée est très organisée, faire ce que tu suggères ne fera que leur donner encore plus de raisons de nous tuer ''

'' Et en quoi une prise d'otage est différente ? ''

Jon Snow soupira.

'' Ça l'est, car les mercenaires prennent en valeur la vie de le chef ''

Arya hocha de la tête, peu convaincue.

'' Je fais confiance à ton jugement Jon ''

Le Nordien la remercia du regard, une expression soulagée sur son visage ternit par la violence de la guerre.

'' D'ailleurs, je crois que Daenerys est pas loin... ''

Surprit, Jon la questionna, inquiet.

'' Et comment le sais-tu ?

'' J'ai entendu le bruit que firent les ailes de son dragon ''

Soulagé, Jon détailla ses alentours, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la chevelure d'argent qu'il avait temps admiré. Lorsqu'il se rendit à l'évidence qu'il ne l'apercevra pas, le bâtard soupira.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour être aux côtés de sa reine en cet instant_.

Arya l'observa, compatissante, avant de lui presser l'épaule.

'' Allons-y avant que cela ne soit trop tard ''

*

Missendei, Brienne, Podrick et Gendry étaient installés autour du feu qui crépitait au sein du semblant d'abri dans lequel ils étaient installés.

Missendei porta son regard vers le reste de la compagnie. Plus loin, en retrait, se trouvaient Tormund, le limier, Béric Dondarrion et l'apprenti mestre.

Un silence de plomb régnait sur la pièce depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et la jeune Naathienne ne pouvait blâmer qui que ce soit pour cela.

Rien qu'en voyant leur expressions, il était clair que chacun avait vécu l'enfer durant la bataille de Winterfell.

Brienne se tourna vers elle, compatissante.

Aucun n'avait eu le cœur de lui dire quoique ce soit à propos de Ver Gris, mais rien qu'en voyant ses yeux rougis, il était probable que la jeune femme s'était déjà doutée du sort de son amant.

Même si ce fut le cas, lui confirmer ce fait relevait de l'impossible, ou tout du moins, pour l'instant.

Rien n'était pire que de voir l'espoir se transformer en désespoir, et Brienne était bien placée pour le savoir.

Elle soupira tandis que le limier se leva de sa chaise.

'' Où comptes tu aller comme cela Clegane ''

Le limier se tourna vers Béric, irrité.

'' Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire sale fanatique ? ''

Le chevalier de R'hllor ne releva pas. A la place, il planta son regard dans le feu qui tarissait de plus en plus.

Quelque peu déçu de la non réaction du prêtre rouge, Sandor Clegane se dirigea vers la sortie. Pour être tout à fait franc, il n'aurait pas dit non à une petite dispute qui lui ferait passer le temps.

'' Où crois-tu aller chien ? ''

Clegane du rassembler toute sa volonté pour se retenir d'étriper l'un des quatre mercenaires qui gardaient l'entrée.

'' Prendre l'air ''

L'Essosi dégaina à moitié son épée.

'' Retourne à ta place '' _Articula-t-il, menaçant_.

Sandor finit par retourner à l'intérieur, agacé.

Tormund l'observa alors qu'un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. A sa vue, le limier pesta.

'' Pas un mot p'tit con ''

Clegane se rassit lourdement. Il se demandait pour qu'elle raison il se trouvait réellement au Nord, se battant pour une cause qui lui était indifférente, protégeant des personnes qui ne lui importaient pas le moins du monde et voyageant en compagnie d'un fanatique adorant son stupide Dieu.

La seule personne qui lui importait plus ou moins était Arya. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis sa venue à Winterfell, ni même Sansa. Peut-être le fera-t-il lorsqu'ils finiront la guerre.

Il sentit du mouvement à sa droite. Tiens, en parlant du loup. Béric Dondarrion se leva précipitamment, ne lâchant pas les flammes des yeux.

'' Par tous les dieux est ce qu'il t'arrive de t'assoir deux minutes '' _Ne put s'empêcher de râler Sandor_.

'' Ils sont là, les morts sont là '' _Déclara le prêtre d'une voix blanche. _

Le sang des personnes présentes ne fit qu'un tour, et leur cœur rata un battement lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, un cor résonna au loin.

*

Harry Strickland sorti en grande trombe de sa tente, quittant sa chaleur pour rencontrer le froid mordant du Nord.

'' Que se passe-t-il ? '' _S'empressa-t-il de demander_.

'' Les morts capitaine, ils sont là ''

Il se tourna vers l'endroit pointé du doigt par son subalterne.

Devant eux, ou plutôt, derrière eux, se tenait une légion de spectres, s'étendant aussi loin que le regard se portait.

'' Armez les catapultes, et évacuez tout le monde par bateaux ! Donnez quelques armes aux soldats du Nord et protégez la retraite ! ''

Le mercenaire acquiesça puis tourna les talons.

'' Je te l'avais dit, il faut quitter cet endroit, maintenant '' _Mis-en-garde Jorah qui venait de le rejoindre._

'' Ne t'inquiètes pas, aucun de vous ne mourra, contente toi de te diriger vers les bateaux ''

Jorah l'observa un instant, hésitant. Il finit par hocher de la tête avant de s'empresser de s'assurer que tout le monde prenne les navires en sécurité.

Il parcourra le camp d'un pas pressé alors que des cris répétant la même chose transperçaient le vacarme ambiant.

'' Que tout le monde se dirige vers les bateaux ! ''

Il finit par apercevoir Tyrion, Varys et Davos se faire escorter vers les navires. Plus loin, il discerna la figure de Missendei. Il en conclu donc que tout le monde de plus ou moins important serait bientôt en sécurité.

'' Que tous ceux qui peuvent encore tenir une épée

nous rejoingnent ! ''

Jorah pris une profonde inspiration. Il allait aider à protéger la retraite.

*

Lorsque les morts se mirent à accourir en leur direction, prêt à les tailler en pièce, Harry Strickland décida d'enclencher leur ultime défense.

'' Archers en position ! ''

Ces derniers, après avoir enflammé leurs flèches, se mirent en position de tir.

'' Visez ! Tirez ! ''

Une nuée de flèches en feu recouvrit alors le ciel. Ces dernières n'étaient cependant pas destinées à abattre les morts, mais prenaient pour cible une ligne autrefois verte entourant leurs campements.

Après quelques instants d'attente, qui leur sembla durer des années, rien ne se produisit.

'' Oy Oy, donnez-moi une putain de raison pour laquelle le feu ne marche pas '' _S'emporta le capitaine_.

'' Ne- Ne me dites pas que le feu gréjois a gelé... '' S'alarma un des lieutenants.

'' Impossible ! '' _Contredit un autre, la panique prenant possession de son corps. _

'' Putain de merde préparez-vous à leur faire face ! ''

Jorah Mormont parvint à se frayer un chemin vers le chef de la compagnie.

'' Que se passe-t-il ? ''

'' On est foutu ! Le feu gréjois qu'on voulait utiliser en défense a complètement gelé !''

L'Andal déglutit. Ils allaient se faire anéantir, personne n'allait pouvoir quitter cet endroit maudit.

Mais son cœur faillit jaillir de sa poitrine lorsqu'un souffle destructeur de feu s'abattit sur l'armée adverse, détruisant les premières lignes des morts.

Daenerys et son dragon étaient là.

*

Dès que Brienne récupéra son épée, elle s'empressa de se diriger vers la tente où se trouvait Sansa. Priant tous les dieux qu'elle était toujours là-bas.

Et ce fut avec un soulagement non feint qu'elle la distingua. Elle la rejoignit en deux pas et la pressa de la suivre, mais la jeune femme se dégagea de son emprise.

'' Je ne quitterai pas cet endroit sans Jon ! Où est-il ? ''

La combattante tenta de la raisonner, agacée car le

temps leur manquait cruellement.

'' Votre frère est un combattant, il finira par nous rejoindre, dépêchez-vous de me suivre, il ne voudrait pas que vous vous fassiez tuée inutilement ''

'' Si vous vous inquiétez pour vous Brienne, je vous lève de toute responsabilité, sauvez-vous ! Mais je n'abandonnerai pas un autre membre de ma famille ! ''

Brienne la dévisagea un instant, irritée.

'' Ce n'est pas pour ma vie que je crains, mais pour la vôtre ! Dépêchez-vous de me suivre ! ''

Mais la jeune femme ne voulait rien entendre, la peur se lisant sur son visage.

Brienne finit par renoncé, si elle ne pouvait pas la tirer de à, alors elle pourrait au moins protéger celle qu'elle a juré de servir.

La gratitude qu'éprouva Sansa envers sa protectrice était indescriptible. Elle lui prit la main et se mit en quête de son grand frère. Le cœur plus Legé.

Mais Brienne pouvait voir que malgré l'intervention d'un des dragons de la Targaryen, certains morts avaient trouvé un moyen de se faufiler dans leurs rangs. Pour l'instant ce n'était pas un problème, mais bientôt ils se feraient submerger.

*

Jon Snow récupéra Grandgriffes de la main d'Arya.

'' Rejoins les bateaux, maintenant ! ''

La jeune Stark allait protester, mais le regard de Jon ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

'' Essaye de ne pas te faire tuer ''

Elle le prit brièvement dans ses bras avant de le quitter, retenant quelques larmes.

Jon observa les alentours. Il nota avec appréhension que l'on pouvait presque se croire à Hardhome.

Tout était confus. Tous les villageois se rentraient dedans, la peur amputant leurs mouvements, gênant les soldats qui se dirigeaient au front afin de ralentir l'ennemi ainsi que leur fuite.

Sa place était avec ces derniers.

Avec détermination, il parvint à atteindre les premières lignes, tuant au passage les quelques spectres qui réussirent à s'aventurer par-delà les flammes de Drogon.

Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir Ser Jorah.

'' Il faut battre en retraite ! Maintenant ! ''

'' Il faut gagner du temps ! '' _S'écria Strickland._

Alors que Jon allait protester, une dizaine de milliers de morts qui les avaient contournés par la montagne se jetèrent de cette dernière.

Ces dernièrs s'aplatirent contre le sol et l'instant d'après, ils étaient de nouveau sur pattes.

'' Jon ! ''

'' Je sais ! Avec moi ! ''

Plusieurs centaines de mercenaires, poussés par le courage de Jorah, Harry et Jon vinrent à la rencontre des innombrables spectres.

*

Brienne acheva un énième soldat du roi de la nuit. Les morts avaient complétement envahis le camp.

Maintenant Sansa près d'elle, elle s'efforça de la garder en vie.

Or la tâche n'était pas facile avec tous les morts les entourant.

'' Ma Dame, on ne peut pas rester ici, Jon a sans doute déjà rejoint un bateau, il faut se tirer de là ! ''

Avant que Sansa ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, un spectre tenta de lui arracher la tête par derrière, mais Brienne fut plus rapide et poussa la jeune femme hors de portée.

Elle para la lame du spectre avec Oathkeeper. Sans difficulté, elle le repoussa et plongea la lame en acier valyrien dans son cœur sans vie.

Bien vite, Sansa se retrouva en proie aux nombreux morts qui venaient de les apercevoir. Mais Brienne ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle se jeta sur un de leurs assaillants, le décapitant d'un mouvement fluide et maitrisé. Elle taillada deux autres morts, et il en fallu quatre de plus avant d'arriver à toucher la combattante.

Cette dernière ignora la douleur sur son bras gauche et continua à défendre corps et âme sa protégée, ne laissant aucun spectre s'approcher de cette dernière.

Mais ils étaient trop nombreux.

Beaucoup trop.

La fatigue commençait à se faire de plus en plus ressentir, et ses blessures fraîches de la bataille de Winterfell l'empêchaient de se battre correctement.

Elle esquiva une lance et trancha sa dix-neuvième victime, mais son mouvement brusque lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et elle trébucha. En un éclair, une dizaine de morts se jetèrent sur elle tandis qu'elle hurla de frustration.

Elle parvint à rouler sur le côté, tailladant quatre de ses assaillants avant de recevoir un coup de massue sur la tête, la sonnant complétement.

Elle perdit toute notion d'équilibre, et sa vision s'embruma.

Épouvantée, Sansa s'empara d'une épée et tenta de sauver son amie mais un bras puissant la saisit par la taille et l'entraîna en arrière.

Elle observa avec horreur Brienne se faire engloutir dans une marre de morts vivants, taillant en pièce la jeune femme.

La Dame de Winterfell cria de frustration, laissant les larmes coulés à flots tandis qu'elle se débattit, en vain.

'' C'est fini ! On ne peut plus rien y faire ! '' _Résonna la voix forte de Jaime Lannister._

Sa vision se troubla, et elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

*

Missendei s'efforça de passer outre les morts mais, heureusement pour cette dernière, la plupart était occupée à manger et tuer d'autres survivants et mercenaires.

Elle parvint à distinguer au loin un des navires Greyjoy et s'y dirigea avec toute la rapidité qu'elle pouvait fournir.

En mi-chemin, un mouvement retint son attention.

Ou plutôt, une personne.

Instinctivement, elle se tourna vers cette dernière, et son cœur manqua un battement.

Vers Gris.

Avec émotion, elle se dirigea vers son amant, la joie floutant toute sorte de raison dans son cœur.

Le guerrier se tenait devant elle, immobile, ses yeux à présent bleus la scrutant avec froideur et dureté.

Ses yeux perlèrent alors qu'elle prit entre ses mains le visage étrangement froid de son bien aimé. Avec un sourire timide, elle murmura son nom avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles froides de son défunt amour.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et d'incompréhension lorsqu'elle senti un coup de poignard transpercer son cœur.

Elle glissa le long du corps de Vers Gris, la vie la quittant peu à peu. Elle cligna des yeux quelques instants, avant de trépasser.


	14. CHAPITRE:XIV

_Hello tout le monde ! Voici un chapitre certes un peu cours mais bien pacté en action ! Si vous kiffez n'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review, ca fait super plaisir !_

_Sur ce, Enjoy !_

**_Chapitre XIV : Fuite_**

Daenerys Targaryen s'efforça de ne pas brûler vifs ses alliés sur le champ de bataille, ou tout du moins, tous ceux qui ne comptaient pas parmi l'armée des morts.

Car leur seul ennemi à présent était le roi de la nuit et ses forces meurtrières. Elle remarqua que tout le monde au sol comprit cela et décida sagement de faire abstraction de leurs rivalités le temps de s'unir contre leur ennemi commun.

Seulement, lorsque les spectres transpercèrent les lignes des vivants, et qu'ils se mélangèrent avec ces derniers, elle se retrouva dans l'incapacité d'utiliser le feu de Drogon au risque de tuer ses propres hommes.

Elle porta alors son attention sur le reste des forces des morts vivants. Elle pourrait faire de gros ravages si elle concentrait sa puissance de feu sur les marcheurs positionnés en retrait. Elle pourrait faire subir par conséquent d'énormes pertes à ces derniers, ce qui leur fera moins d'ennemi à abattre.

Elle hésita cependant à s'aventurer aussi loin au-dessus des lignes ennemies, car si le roi de la nuit s'était dissimulé quelque part de ce côté-ci, elle pourrait bien vite se retrouver en mauvaise posture, sans aucun moyen de s'échapper ou de riposter.

Mais c'était le seul moyen de les ralentir.

Elle se devait d'offrir plus de temps au reste des survivants pour que ces derniers puissent embarquer sur les bateaux et prendre le large. C'était son devoir de future reine des sept couronnes. Quel genre de reine serait-elle si elle n'était pas prête à sacrifier sa vie pour celle de ses sujets ?

Elle fit alors plonger Drogon juste au-dessus du centre des morts et s'écria d'une voix forte.

'' Dracarys ! ''

L'énorme dragon ouvrit grand sa gueule et cracha un filet de flammes rouge sang qui vint pulvériser les spectres, ne pouvant rien y faire à cause de leur impuissance face à ces dernières. Daenerys avait non seulement l'avantage d'être dans les airs, mais elle possédait aussi la possibilité de tuer en un seul coup les morts vivants.

La jeune Targaryen poursuivit alors assidument d'infliger autant de dégâts que possible parmi les rangs adverses. Elle visa les flancs, le milieu et une grande partie de l'arrière garde, cependant, elle finit par apercevoir quelques officiers du roi de la nuit, chacun tenant une lance de glace dans sa main glacée et décrépit par la mort.

Ces derniers se tenaient à l'arrière de l'armée, chacun étant installé sur sa monture dont les os étaient plus visibles que la chair.

Ne souhaitant pas jouer avec le feu, Daenerys décida de battre en retraite, enfouissant en son sein toute sa volonté de vengeance pour garder ses idées en place. Elle se dirigea vers donc le port, vers l'endroit qui était le moins engloutit par les morts, et y atterrit lourdement, faisant voler la glace et quelques spectres à ses pieds.

Au sol, elle avait une meilleure visibilité de ce qu'il se déroulait, et elle put repousser tout ennemi qui tentait de s'approcher de son champ de tir. Elle put aisément distinguer l'ennemi de l'ami, et ce grâce aux armures étincelantes de la compagnie dorée.

Elle devina alors que tous les Nordiens, ou tout du moins, une grande majorité avait pris refuge à l'intérieur des navires, vu qu'une dizaine d'entre eux étaient déjà loin dans la mer.

Lorsque les survivants l'aperçurent, ils s'empressèrent de se diriger vers elle en quête de sécurité. Le bémol, c'est qu'ils apportaient avec eux d'autres morts, et Daenerys ne pouvait pas tenir pendant très longtemps si cela continuait comme ça. Son dragon commençait à fatiguer, et elle ne pouvait pas prendre garde sur chaque côté.

*

Jaime Lannister porta Sansa Stark sur son dos, évitant le plus possible les combats.

Le cœur battant à une vitesse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru atteindre, il se précipita vers l'endroit où la reine dragon avait atterrit.

Par miracle ou tout simplement par chance, cette dernière s'était posée à quelques demi centaine de mètres de leur position.

Ainsi, il se mit à courir, encore et encore, une endurance improbable se dégageant se son être et l'empêchait de ne prendre nulle pause. Il dépassa les quelques tentes encore debout et esquiva un mort qui voulut se jeter sur lui. Il para avec sa main en or une lance qui avait pour but de se loger dans ses côtes et acheva son assaillant.

_Plus que trente mètres. S'alarma-t-il._

C'était bien les trente mètres les plus longues de toute sa vie.

Deux spectres lui firent alors barrage. Un d'entre eux tenta de trancher la gorge du Lannister, mais ce dernier dévia sa dague avec Widow's wail et le désarma. Il lui donna un violent coup de tête puis l'acheva avec son épée en acier Valyrien.

Mais Jaime s'était trop focalisé sur le premier marcheur une fraction de seconde trop longuement, si bien que le deuxième put s'approcher dangereusement de ce dernier, rendant toute possible réaction de sa part, quelle qu'elle soit, trop tardive.

Heureusement pour le jeune homme, une épée enflammée se logea dans la tête du mort. Ce dernier, après quelques cris déchirants, finit par succomber.

Béric Dondarrion ne tarda pas à récupérer son arme tandis que le limier et Tormund couvrirent ses arrières, veillant à ce qu'aucun marcheur ne leur mette des bâtons dans les roues.

Jaime les remercia silencieusement, et tous ensemble, ils purent arriver sains et sauf à un des navires Greyjoy., non sans grande difficulté.

*

Jon Snow finit par reculer. Les morts s'étaient faits trop nombreux, une seconde de plus et ils garniront les forces des spectres à ce rythme là.

D'un commun d'accord, ils rebroussèrent chemin. Il aida Jorah à se débarrasser de quelques un de ses poursuivants tandis qu'Harry Strickland leur fraya un chemin au travers des vagues infinies des morts.

Les quelques combattants qui avaient survécus étaient à leur trousses.

'' Il reste combien de bateau ?! ''

'' Il en reste trois, bientôt deux, alors dépêchez-vous ! ''

Jon déglutit. S'ils manquaient les derniers navires, ils étaient fichus.

Il finit par distinguer la forme de Drogon et de sa reine sur terre. Ne sachant s'il devait être rassuré ou troublé, il continua son chemin, une volonté de survie nouvelle animant de son corps. Que faisait-elle dans l'endroit où elle était le plus vulnérable ? Cette sotte n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et elle risque d'y passé si elle ne se hâte pas de déguerpir de cet endroit.

Oui, il allait survivre. Il allait survivre pour ses sœurs, pour son frère, pour le Nord et surtout, pour Dany.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, la femme occupant ses pensées dut s'envoler car les spectres commencèrent à se faire de plus en plus nombreux autour de la zone d'embarquement, à son plus grand soulagement. Néanmoins, avant de tourner définitivement son dos au Nord, elle extermina jusqu'au dernier tous ceux qui bloquaient la route à Jon et les quelques rescapés qui ne s'étaient toujours pas sauvés.

Ainsi, le passage était à nouveau libre, ce dernier n'attendant que d'être franchit.

Il ne restait qu'un bateau lorsqu'ils finirent enfin par atteindre la rive, et ce dernier commença aussitôt à mettre les voiles.

Comment les blâmer ? C'était déjà un miracle que le navire ne les eut plus ou moins attendus.

Jon Snow n'y réfléchit pas deux fois, il s'empressa de monter à bord. Il aida Jorah à grimper et s'apprêta à faire de même pour Harry lorsque ce dernier s'immobilisa, interdit.

Plusieurs centaines de marcheurs blancs s'étaient emparés des chaines conçues initialement de sorte à retenir le bateau de dérivé. Ce faisant, les morts empêchèrent par la même occasion le bateau de prendre le large.

Le temps manquait, dans quelques secondes, le reste de leurs congénères prendra possession du terrain, et aucun ne pourra s'enfuir.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du capitaine des mercenaires. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de rencontré le regard interrogateur de Ser Jorah.

'' Eh bien... Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de payer mes dettes ''

Sans un autre mot, il dégaina son épée en acier Valyrien, Fendeuse, et s'écria au reste de ses hommes.

'' Que tout le monde se débarrasse de ces saletés, faites en sorte que le bateau quitte les lieux, et que ça saute ! ''

Le reste de la compagnie dorée s'empressa de répondre au dernier ordre de leur capitaine et chargèrent les morts retenant la fuite des autres.

Dut à leur grand nombre, ils parvinrent à affaiblir les morts qui furent obliger à un moment de lâcher prise, libérant ainsi les chaines du bateau. Ce dernier parvint enfin à naviguer hors du port, laissant derrière lui le gros de la compagnie dorée.

Dans l'immense brouillard, seules leurs armures étincelantes étaient visibles. Mais peu à peu, elles disparurent dans le froid cruel du Nord ainsi que sous les cadavres des spectres.

Quelques cris se faisaient encore entendre, et Jorah baissa la tête, touché par les derniers moments d'Harry Strickland et de la compagnie dorée.

Le silence revint bien assez vite, et seul leur respiration et le bruit des vagues se brisants sur la coque du bateau brisaient l'anormal silence.


	15. CHAPITRE:XV

_Hello tout le monde ! Un looong chapitre pour me faire pardonner du petit chapitre précédent ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Personnellement un de mes préférés, enfin bref si vous aimez n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Ca fait super plaisir !_

___

**_Chapitre XV : Peyredragon _**

Le trajet vers la forteresse Targaryen se fit dans un silence morose. Daenerys du typhon veilla à bien montrer son dragon au reste de la compagnie dorée afin de leur donner une idée de ce qu'il se passerait s'il leur venait à l'esprit de tenter quoique ce soit de stupide. Non pas qu'ils en aient le moral en premier lieu.

Escortés par Drogon, les navires réquisitionnés par l'alliance du Nord étaient désormais qu'à quelques miles de leur destination.

Jon Snow, installé dans une des nombreuses cabines d'un des nombreux bateaux tentait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer ces derniers jours. Que ce soit la meurtrière bataille de Winterfell ou encore celle de Blancport, les pertes humaines qu'ils avaient subits étaient trop énormes.

En contrepartie ? Rien qui n'en valait la peine.

L'armée des morts reste quasiment la même, surtout maintenant que des milliers de corps ont étés laissés sur les différents champs de bataille. Des milliers de nouvelles recrues pour l'armée des morts.

Encore s'ils avaient réussis à abattre le dragon du roi de la nuit, alors un certain avantage se serait peut-être créer, mais il n'en était rien de la sorte.

Un gémissement de douleur le tira de ses pensées.

Jon se tourna vers Sansa, allongée sur le seul lit de la cabine. Ses cheveux si écarlates autrefois avaient perdus toute leur splendeur et leur beauté, étant couverts de sang, de boue, et de neige. Son visage était marqué par les brûlures causées par le froid. Ses joues étaient creuses et de légères cernes s'étaient gravées au-dessous de ses yeux. Il l'examina un instant, avant de soupirer.

Sa sœur avait vécu de nombreuses choses, d'innombrables atrocités qui devraient la marquer et la hanter à vie dorénavant. Au fond de lui, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu la protéger de tout cela, comme Ned Stark le voulait. Il avait entendu du régicide de quelle manière Brienne de Tarth protégea corps et âme Sansa, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine dose de culpabilité quant à sa mort. A cause de lui, des dizaines de milliers de personnes ont perdu la vie. Même s'il ne connaissait ni les noms ni les visages de ces dernières, ces braves âmes étaient toutes aussi réelles que lui. C'étaient des épouses et des époux, des femmes et des hommes, des filles et des garçons, des petits fils et des grands parents.

C'était tous des êtres humains.

A cause de lui, Sansa venait de perdre l'une de ses plus fidèles vassales et amies. S'il avait trouvé un moyen plus efficace pour organiser la défense, s'il avait trouvé la chose qui lui manquait afin d'abattre une bonne fois pour toute le roi de la nuit, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Sa chance était durant l'expédition au-delà du Mur, mais il n'avait pas su la saisir.

'' Où allons-nous ? '' _Résonna la voix nouée de Sansa._

Jon Snow sursauta lorsqu'il entendit cette dernière, ne pensant pas qu'elle était consciente.

'' Peyredragon ''

La Dame de Winterfell acquiesça lentement, plantant son regard dans le plafond en planches de chêne de la cabine.

'' Je suis... Désolé '' _Finit-il par dire_.

Confuse, Sansa se tourna vers lui.

'' Pourquoi ? '' _Souffla-t-elle._

Jon baissa les yeux au sol, honteux et terriblement affligé.

'' Pour Brienne... Ce qu'il lui est arrivé... ''

La jeune femme laissa échapper un sourire triste.

'' Tu devrais arrêter de te penser responsable de tout et de n'importe quoi... ''

Ne voulant pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, Jon s'efforça de ne pas répliquer. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et de lui faire raviver des souvenirs traumatisants.

'' Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? ''

'' Je ne sais pas... '' _Admit-il._

Sansa l'observa longuement.

'' Mais je te protégerai... Toi, Arya, Bran... Je vous protégerai ''

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle prit la main de Jon dans la sienne.

'' Je sais ''

Un silence confortable s'installa alors entre eux, chacun chérissant cet instant durant lequel ils pouvaient sentir la présence de l'autre. Chacun se sentant chez soi, avec sa famille.

'' Tu es en vie ''

Jon leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Arya, se tenant à l'embrasure de la porte. Il se permit alors un sourire.

'' Bien en vie ''

Cette dernière l'imita avant de s'approcher doucement vers lui. Elle finit par le prendre dans une tendre embrasse puis se tourna vers Sansa.

'' Toujours en vie ? ''

La concernée acquiesça, fermant les yeux lorsque sa sœur lui caressa les cheveux.

'' Tu as quelque côtes fêlées, alors n'essaye pas de te lever '' _Mit en garde Jon, sentant les intentions de Sansa_.

'' Ah oui, j'oubliais, Bran souhaite nous parler dès qu'on mettra les pieds à Peyredragon ''

Jon fronça les sourcils.

'' Nous parler de quoi ? ''

'' Aucune idée... Mais je crois que ça a un rapport avec le roi de la nuit ''

Le bâtard de Nord hocha de la tête, légèrement perplexe.

Peut-être que Bran avait trouvé des informations utiles sur le roi de la nuit ? Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Arya à son propos. De ce qu'il avait compris, Bran pouvait maintenant projeter sa conscience dans l'esprit des animaux, mais aussi de voir ce qu'il se déroulait à l'instant présent et ce qu'ils s'était passé il y'a fort longtemps.

Jon savait qu'il ne devrait pas s'attendre à grand-chose, mais il ne pouvait se débarrasser d'une volonté d'avoir quelque chose à quoi se rattacher, un espoir en quelque sorte.

Il pensa qu'un tour sur le bateau lui ferait changer les idées.

Avec réticence, il desserra son emprise de la main de Sansa et se leva. Cette dernière ne releva pas, bien qu'elle ne fût guère satisfaite de perdre la chaleur rassurante émise par celle de son frère.

'' Où vas-tu ? ''

'' Je vais aller me dégourdir les jambes, et m'enquérir des nouvelles des autres ''

Arya agréa en silence. Elle prit la place de son frère et l'observa quitter les lieux.

Ainsi, Jon Snow se dirigea vers les autres cabines occupées par ses amis.

Lorsque ce dernier pénétra dans l'enceinte de la pièce, il fut accueilli par un sourire provenant de Béric. Jon hocha de la tête respectueusement et n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une avant que Tormund ne le prenne dans ses bras.

'' Je suis heureux de te savoir en vie '' _Avoua Jon._

'' C'est pas encore mon heure '' _Railla le sauvageon tout en libérant son ami de son emprise étouffante_.

Il discerna plus loin la silhouette de Sandor Clegane. Ce dernier ne lui accorda qu'un regard.

'' Nous allons réunir un conseil à Peyredragon, je veux que vous y soyez tous les trois, si ce n'est pas trop demander ''

Tandis que les autres acquiescèrent, le limier se tourna vers Jon, irrité.

'' Pourquoi vous voudriez m'avoir dans votre stupide conseil ? ''

Le Nordien soupira.

'' Vous pouvez y être ou pas ? ''

Sandor ne répondit rien, il se contenta de murmurer quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais Jon se décida d'interpréter cela comme un oui.

*

Yara Greyjoy aperçu Peyredragon au loin.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, ils avaient perdu quasiment tous leurs bateaux face à Euron... La mère des dragons n'allait pas être ravie.

Elle sentit du mouvement derrière elle, et la jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Théon.

'' Que me veux-tu ? '' _Demanda-t-elle, froide._

Son frère, ou tout du moins ce qu'il rester, courba la tête comme il savait si bien le faire. Elle ressenti du dégoût, du dégoût face à cette créature qui avait l'apparence de son frère. Cette créature non sure de sa personne, maladroite et soumise. Mais au fond de son cœur, elle ne pouvait nier l'affection qu'elle lui portait.

Néanmoins, elle n'est pas prête de lui pardonner de si tôt, et il devra le mériter s'il souhaite qu'un jour elle puisse de nouveau le considérer comme son frère.

Ce dernier sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

Elle haussa intérieurement ses épaules et prépara ses hommes pour l'abordage.

Une fois accostés sur les rives de la forteresse, les Dothrakis présents sur place s'empressèrent de les aider à débarquer.

Après quelques instants de labeur, Yara parvint à distinguer les voiles de quelques bateaux au loin.

La panique prit possession d'elle lorsqu'elle discerna le blason qu'arboraient fièrement ces dernières. Cependant, elle remarqua par la même occasion le dragon noir de sa reine voler au-dessus des navires. Et en leur direction.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Elle finit par s'écarter, elle, ses hommes, et les Dothrakis de la berge, laissant de la place pour que Drogon atterrisse.

Ce dernier s'abattit lourdement sur le sable et laissa échapper un grondement menaçant.

Daenerys Targaryen put enfin souffler. Elle était enfin en sécurité... Ils étaient enfin en sécurité.

Un énorme poids sembla quitter les épaules de la jeune femme et elle en fut soulagée. Drogon finit par la déposer délicatement sur le sol. Une fois ses pieds touchant la terre de ses ancêtres, le dragon quitta les lieux en un battement d'aile.

C'est alors que la reine s'aperçu de la présence de Yara.

Avant de s'approcher vers cette dernière, elle donna quelques ordres en Dothrakis.

'' Je pensais ne plus jamais vous revoir '' _Confia la femme aux cheveux d'argents tout en se dirigeant vers elle._

La Greyjoy sourit, amusée.

'' C'est grâce à lui votre majesté ''

Theon sursauta, surpris par ce que sa sœur venait de dire.

La mère des dragons tourna son regard vers ce dernier et le remercia en hochant de la tête.

'' Vous pouvez vous diriger vers vos appartements, j'ai cru savoir que vous venez à peine de débarquer ? ''

'' C'est bien le cas, mais laissez-nous au moins vous aider à amarrer les navires ''

Daenerys accepta volontiers l'offre.

*

Sur la proue du bateau, Tyrion distingua la figure devenue familière du jeune bâtard.

'' Je suis très grès de savoir que vous êtes toujours parmi nous ''

Jon se tourna vers le Lannister, a demi amusé.

'' Je le suis aussi ''

Tyrion lui tendit le bras et Jon s'empressa de lui serrer la main. Il ne tarda pas à remarquer le chevalier oignon et remercia les dieux que ce dernier était encore en vie. Davos s'était su montrer un conseillé indispensable et une personne digne de confiance, ainsi qu'un très bon ami.

Il s'avança vers ce dernier et lui donna une rapide étreinte.

'' Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi ému durant des retrouvailles que ce jour-ci '' _Déclara Tyrion._

'' Je veux bien vous croire '' _Répondit le vieux chevalier_.

Jorah se tint à leur côté, le regard perdu dans Peyredragon.

'' J'ai hâte de prendre un bain '' _Commenta le nain_.

'' Oh mon cher, je crois que vous êtes le dernière personne en terme de priorité '' _Résonna la voix de Varys derrière lui._

'' Et pourquoi cela ? J'ai participé aussi à la bataille ''

'' Tuer un mort n'est pas ce que j'appelle « participé à la bataille » ''

'' C'est déjà plus qu'une personne de ma taille pourrait faire ''

*

Jon Snow fut le premier à descendre de son bateau.

Leur navire était le dernier à avoir amarré et il distingua Sam du coin de l'œil en compagnie de Ver et de petit Sam. Avec soulagement, il se dirigea vers dernier et le prit longuement dans ses bras. Il se détacha de lui après quelques instants et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

'' Hey... Tu tiens le coup ? ''

Sam acquiesça doucement, il semblait en meilleur état qu'il y'a quelques heures.

Jon se tourna ensuite vers la petite famille de son ami et ils imitèrent le Nordien.

'' Allez vous reposer, tous les trois, je parlerai à Dany pour qu'elle vous laisse une chambre hum ? ''

Ils hochèrent de la tête et il s'éloigna de ces derniers, à la recherche de sa reine.

Il croisa Theon après quelques instants et le salua brièvement avant de poursuivre sa quête.

Il finit par rencontrer Daenerys aux pieds de la première grande porte de Peyredragon, celle qui permettait l'accès aux interminables marches menant à la forteresse.

La Targaryen s'était postée là dans l'espoir de ne pas rater l'homme qui occupait son cœur, et lorsqu'elle le reconnu, portant sa tunique Stark, ses cheveux attachés et son loup à ses côtés, elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa joie.

D'un bond, elle était dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle comme si elle craignait que ce dernier ne soit qu'un songe, et qu'il ne disparaisse à peine l'eut-elle relâché.

Jon n'était pas dans un meilleur état non plus, et il se décolla d'elle juste assez pour planté un baisé passionné contre les lèvres de la jeune femme. Daenerys y répondit immédiatement, le faisant presque trébucher. Elle décida cependant qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter ici avant qu'elle ne lui saute dessus devant toutes les personnes présentes.

Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient assez reclus du reste et personne en théorie ne les avait vus. Et, honnêtement, même si ce fut le cas, elle n'en aurait rien à cirer. Elle était la reine, et en tant que telle elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait.

Jon laissa échapper un rire, et son cœur rata un battement. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire de cette sorte. Il colla son front au sien et l'observa longuement avant de souffler.

'' Je t'aime ''

Daenerys baissa les yeux, ses joues s'embrasant furieusement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir cela de plein fouet aussi brusquement. Elle se résolu à lui répondre mais ce dernier lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de prendre ses distances.

'' Je dois vraiment prendre un bain ''

_Peut-être pourras-tu le prendre avec moi ? Reprends tes esprits Dany !_

'' Très bien, accompagnez-le à la chambre la plus proche de la mienne '' _Ordonna-t-elle en Dothrakis_.

Lorsque Jon disparut de son champ de vision, Tyrion, Varys et Jorah s'approchèrent d'elle.

Daenerys s'empressa de prendre dans ses bras son loyal chevalier ainsi que Tyrion.

'' Je ne vois pas Ser Barristan, est-il avec Vers Gris et Missendei ? ''

Le nain grimaça tandis qu'il échangea un regard avec ses compagnons.

*

Cersei Lannister quitta ses appartements, anxieuse.

Elle décida d'urgence de rassembler un conseil restreint, comme le lui a conseillé Qyburn. Elle se dirigea vers la tour de la Main, sa garde royale et Ser Gregor à ses trousses.

Lorsqu'elle fut devant les grandes portes de la pièce, deux soldats du Guet s'empressèrent d'ouvrir les battants, révélant la table autour de laquelle la réunion se tiendrait.

Cersei avait eu la bonne idée de nommer rapidement de nouvelles personnes aux postes clés du royaume.

Elle s'installa en bout de table, tout le monde l'imitant lorsqu'elle prit place.

'' Que se passe-t-il ? '' _Demanda-t-elle à sa Main_.

Ce dernier l'observa avec compassion.

'' Les nouvelles sont loin d'être bonnes votre grâce ''

'' Faites vites '' _Ordonna-t-elle, irritée._

Qyburn acquiesça puis se leva.

'' Au Nord, les morts ont pris Winterfell, Blancport, et à présent rien ne les sépare de notre royaume ''

'' Et comment savez-vous tous cela ? '' _Demanda Bronn._

'' La compagnie dorée nous a prévenu de leur avancée. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cette dernière, j'ai bien peur que quasiment tous les hommes envoyés au Nord ont été décimés, aux côtés des Nordiens ''

Des murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre mais la reine des sept couronnes intima bien vite le silence.

'' Lieutenant Harald, combien de mercenaires restent-ils à Port Réal ? '' _S'enquit-elle auprès d'un des lieutenants d'Harry Strickland._

L'homme d'un certain âge pris quelques instant avant de répondre.

'' Je dirais, un peu moins de dix mille hommes votre grâce, sans compter les éléphants qui sont resté à la capitale ''

Cersei esquissa un sourire.

'' C'est mieux que ce que l'on pouvait espérer... Ser Bronn, combien compte votre garnison ? ''

'' Trois mille hommes votre grâce '' _Répondit-il, mal à l'aise._

La reine se tourna vers son parent de Lannisport.

'' Combien compte notre armée ? ''

'' Eh bien, originellement l'on comptait plus de vingt mille, mais avec les missions de pacifications à Vivesaigue ainsi que les hommes que Carson à voler, nous en avant dix-huit milles, en appellant nos bannerets des terres de l'ouest, nous pourrions atteindre vingt-cinq milles ''

'' Je vois... Trente-huit mille hommes donc ''

Cersei se tut un instant, avant de se lever.

'' Maître de l'argent, demandez à la banque de fer de Bravos d'ouvrir une nouvelle ligne de crédit, autant d'argent qu'il le faut ''

Le seigneur Lorch acquiesça.

'' Qyburn, envoyez un corbeau à Dorne et en Accalmie, demandez une entrevue ''

'' Bien votre grâce ''

'' Ce conseil est levé ''

Toutes les personnes présentes courbèrent l'échine puis quittèrent la pièce.

La reine Lannister se versa un verre de vin et se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche, contemplant l'océan.

Elle avait un plan, un bon plan, et si tous se passait comme prévu, il se pourrait bien qu'elle ne demeure la reine des sept couronnes. Mais c'était risqué.

Elle passa instinctivement une main sur son ventre chaque jour grandissant.


	16. CHAPITRE:XVI

**_Chapitre XVI : Première du nom_**

Euron Greyjoy n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier.

Du moins, cela, c'était avant ses chaleureuses retrouvailles avec ses neveux.

Lorsqu'ils se mirent en travers de son chemin, il s'était décidé de les pardonner, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Ils étaient de sa famille.

Lorsqu'ils lui volèrent ses meilleurs bateaux cependant, Euron n'était plus enclin à tout laisser couler.

A cause de ces derniers, ces plans étaient fichus en l'air.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu les nombreuses rumeurs concernant la mère des dragons, il s'était déjà imaginer à ses côtés lorsqu'elle aurait saisi son trône. Elle avait tout pour lui plaire, elle était belle, avait une grande armée et des dragons.

Il ne désirait qu'une chose, '' la baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus baiser de sa vie'' Ou tout du moins, c'était là son souhait avant que ses neveux ne prennent les devants et ne s'allient à elle.

Maintenant, il s'était rabattu sur la reine Cersei.

Il n'était qu'à quelques pas de son lit, mais cette dernière trouvait toujours le moyen de contourner ses désirs.

Euron, en toute franchise, aimait les femmes qui constituaient des défis. Cela... L'excitait. Néanmoins, il avait ses limites lui aussi, et Cersei n'était qu'à deux doigts de les franchir.

Il lui avait offert ce que nul homme ne put lui offrir : La justice, pour sa fille empoisonnée, une immense flotte, pour dominer les mers ainsi que la compagnie dorée.

Cependant, la Lannister ne lui montrait nul signe d'affection et il était à ça de lui tourner le dos.

Mais il était un optimiste, il finira tôt ou tard par avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Pourquoi réfléchissait-il à ça déjà ? A quoi pensait-il au début ?

Ah oui, ses charmants neveux.

Il passa une main sur son visage, irrité.

On venait de lui apprendre que Yara s'était évadée.

Son retour sur Pyke ne se déroulait pas comme prévu, à son plus grand mécontentement. Cersei lui avait courtoisement ordonné de fortifier le château, afin de contrer une possible attaque de la part de la fille Targaryen.

La guerre était là, devant leur portes, et cette fois ci, personne ne pourra s'en évader, pas même à Essos.

* 

Gendry Baratheon jeta une dernière fois un regard sur le miroir dont les contours étaient ornés par les armoiries Targaryen. Habillé d'une tunique portant les symboles de la maison Baratheon, ainsi que ses couleurs, le jeune homme fut convié à une réunion organisée par la reine des dragons, Daenerys Targaryen.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'une des servantes de sa majesté se tint à sa porte, dans ses mains une lettre et dans l'autre des habits spécialement conçues pour lui. Il ne savait ni quand ni comment ces derniers furent fabriqués, mais il décida de ne pas y réfléchir trop longtemps.

Il contempla son reflet en silence, essayant de se rappeler un moment de sa vie durant lequel il fut aussi... Présentable que celui-ci. Il soupira, peut-être qu'Arya aimera sa nouvelle tenue, du moins, il l'espérait. Même si ce dernier était inconfortable dans son nouvel accoutrement, il se mit en tête de tout faire pour paraître le plus naturel possible.

Il avait entendu de la part de certains forgerons il y'à longtemps, à Port Réal, que les femmes aimaient les hommes confiants et sûres de leur personne. S'il voulait qu'Arya fasse de même, il devait assurer.

Inspirant un bon coup, il quitta ses appartements, la boule au ventre.

Il allait se retrouver dans un endroit remplit de seigneurs et de nobles, et l'idée ne lui enchantait pas particulièrement. Il espéra se retrouver aux côtés de Jon Snow et de Davos, ou d'Arya...

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, n'importe qui ferait l'affaire, tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la reine des dragons, ou qu'importe comment on la nomme.

Sachant que de nature, cette dernière l'intimidait, cela n'était rien comparé à ce matin. Son expression était dure, froide et quelque peu énervée. Lorsqu'ils avaient amarrés à Peyredragon cependant, elle n'avait pas l'aire d'être autant remontée que ce matin.

Quelque chose s'était passée, il en était certain.

Peut-être que Jon n'avait pas su la comblée hier soir ?

Il esquissa un sourire moqueur, quoiqu'il en soit, il serait sage de tout faire pour ne pas mettre en rogne Daenerys, ou tout du moins, la rendre encore plus en rogne qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

*

Varys quitta ses appartements et se dirigea vers la salle du trône.

Daenerys avait insisté à aménager la grande pièce de sorte à accueillir tous ceux qui avaient la raison d'être présents. Un grand conseil se tiendra et tous les sujets importants y seront discutés.

L'eunuque se renfrogna. Les pensées de tout le monde étaient dirigées vers le roi de la nuit ainsi que de la menace qu'il représente, cependant, personne ne semble payer nulle attention à Cersei.

Cette dernière n'était pas une personne à prendre à la légère.

Il était indéniable qu'elle profitait de leur inattention et leur absence afin de recouvrir les terres qu'elle a perdu.

Pour instance, Castral Rock fut reprise, ainsi qu'Hautjardin, Vivesaigue et toutes les terres qu'elles comprennent. Cersei qui au début de leur guerre ne possédait que quelque royaumes sous son joug, en possédait encore plus.

A présent, elle a sécurisé les terres de l'Ouest, les terres de la couronne, les Conflans, le Bief, ainsi que les îles de Fer. Tandis que les forces de Daenerys ne comprenaient que le Nord, le Val et les Greyjoy rebelles. Dorne et Accalmie n'étaient pas encore affiliées à qui que ce soit, étant donné des guerres civiles qui éclatèrent après le meurtre de leur rois et reines respectifs.

Ses petits oiseaux lui apportèrent que Cersei avait sommé les dirigeants de ces deux régions neutres.

Varys avait de la chance d'avoir envoyé des invitations avant l'usurpatrice.

Le maître des chuchoteurs soupira, ce conseil allait être long, bruyant, compliqué et il l'espérait, fructifiant.

*

Jon Snow s'installa sur son siège.

Habillé de sa tunique Stark, de son manteau en fourrure que Sansa lui avait confectionné ainsi que de son armure de cérémonie, Jon était ravi de retrouver enfin un semblant de propreté. Le bain que l'on lui avait préparé était un véritable don des dieux, et cela lui permit d'enfin se détendre et de souffler.

Daenerys avait même envoyé quelques servantes dans le but de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux. Finalement, Jon accepta de les couper, à contre cœur cependant. Il était habitué à les laisser grandir. Mais il devina que ce n'était pas approprié pour un roi... Ou un gouverneur, ou qu'importe ce qu'il était dorénavant.

Il soupira, il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme de la matinée et il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter à son sujet. Il devina que l'on venait de lui apprendre la mort de la plupart de son entourage.

Pauvre Dany... Elle fut sous l'assaut de tellement de méfaits depuis son plus jeune âge, et pourtant, elle demeurait forte d'esprit, sa volonté ne faisant que se renforcer d'avantage. Il n'avait aucune idée concernant cela, sur comment elle faisait pour ne pas sombrer, comme n'importe quelle personne saine le ferait, mais, Dany n'est pas comme les autres. Tout en elle était spécial.

Cependant, il n'aimait pas la voir abattue, même si ce n'était que l'espace d'un instant. Il voulait être là pour la conforter, mais cette dernière avait besoin d'être seule. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait jamais se montrer vulnérable devant les autres.

Elle devrait sûrement être en rogne, et une Daenerys en rogne n'est pas faite pour prendre les meilleurs décisions, elle aurait dut au moins ajourner le conseil pour une prochaine fois, mais le temps leur manquait, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre ce luxe.

Il passa une main sur son visage.

Depuis son arrivée au Nord, elle n'était pas reçue telle qu'elle le devrait, et le méritait. Que des mauvaises nouvelles s'abattaient sur elle, encore et encore, comme si le destin faisait tout pour la faire tomber, ou affaiblir, mais c'était sans compter la force incroyable de Daenerys.

Il porta son regard sur la grande salle. Cette dernière fut grandement meublée. Des longues tables, ressemblant à celles installées à Winterfell étaient disposées de part et d'autre de la pièce, avec une supplémentaire en bas des escaliers menant au trône Targaryen.

Aux côtés de ce dernier, deux sièges étaient disposés. Le sien, à droite, et celui de Tyrion à gauche.

En parlant du nain, celui-ci venait justement de s'installer. Ils échangèrent en silence un regard tandis que la salle commençait peu à peu à se remplir.

La table en contre bas et mise en relief par rapport aux autres était réservée au reste des personnes importantes.

Il distingua Sansa et Arya prendre place, suivies de Varys, Gendry, le seigneur Royce du Val, Yara et Théon et finalement le seigneur Jorah. Il fut surpris d'y voir Tormund, surement convié en tant que chef des sauvageons.

Le reste des tables était occupés par les vassaux de leurs maisons.

Une seule personne manquait à l'appel.

Il fallut attendre une dizaine de minutes en plus avant que la chevelure d'argent ne fasse son entrée. Le visage impassible, elle se dirigea vers son trône, n'attardant son regard sur aucune des personnes présentes, pas même Jon.

A sa vue, tout le monde se leva respectueusement, et ne s'assirent que lorsqu'elle le fit.

Daenerys réajusta sa position puis leva ses yeux en direction des seigneurs présents.

'' Commençons ''

*

Daario Naharis finit de remettre son armure.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme à moitié nue qui le dévisagea un instant.

'' Quoi ? '' _Finit-il par demander._

La brune soupira avant de se redresser, ses cheveux retombant le long de ses épaules.

'' Où vas-tu aussi soudainement ? ''

Daario hésita quelques secondes, mais finit par lui répondre, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien lui cacher pendant longtemps.

'' Daenerys, elle nous a envoyé de nouvelles directives ''

La lysienne fronça les sourcils à la mention de la Targaryen.

'' Elle vous donne encore des ordres ? ''

Ce fut au tour du capitaine des mercenaires de la dévisager.

'' Daenerys est notre reine, on est ici que pour gérer sa ville durant son absence ''

Peu convaincue, la jeune femme se saisit d'une amende, les yeux rivés sur la ville en contre bas.

'' Qu'elle reine elle fait, j'imagine qu'il y'a des choses beaucoup plus importantes pour elle pour t'emmener à Westeros à ses côtés... '' _Dit-elle, l'air de rien_.

'' Elle avait ses raisons '' _Répondit simplement Daario._

'' Mhm, tant mieux si c'est le cas '' _Fit-elle feignant l'indifference, en quête d'une réaction de sa part._

Le mercenaire soupira. Il s'équipa de son arme et entama la descente des escaliers.

'' Où vas-tu cette fois ? '' _Demanda-t-elle, curieuse_.

'' Les fils de la Harpie ont refait des leurs '' _Informa-t-il sans se retourner._


	17. CHAPITRE:XVII

**_Chapitre XVII : Légitime_**

'' Commençons ''

Tyrion inspira profondément puis se leva. Il s'avança en avant, dos au trône, et déroula un parchemin. Sans lire ce dernier, il s'exprima à voix haute.

'' Merci d'être venus mes seigneurs, nous avons beaucoup de choses à traiter et nous nous excusons d'avoir dut vous demander de se réunir si vite... Néanmoins, nous n'avons guère le choix si nous souhaitons mettre à bas nos ennemis car le temps se fait précieux ces derniers jours ''

Le nain Lannister se tourna vers sa reine qui l'invita d'un mouvement de tête à continuer.

'' Bien '' _Reprit-il,_ '' Nous allons débuter par arranger quelques affaires en premier, Gendry Storm, pouvait vous vous avancer ? ''

Le bâtard déglutit, ne s'attendant pas à être si tôt positionné au centre de l'attention générale. Il croisa le regard et le rictus amusé d'Arya mais tenta de faire abstraction de tout cela lorsqu'il se tint debout.

Comme demandé, il s'avança vers les imposantes marches menant au trône Targaryen où Daenerys du Typhon se tenait, toute la majesté d'une reine émanant de sa personne.

Cette dernière pris la parole.

'' Gendry Storm d'Accalmie, savez-vous qui était votre père ? ''

'' Le roi Robert Baratheon votre grâce '' _Répondit-il franchement. _

'' Savez-vous qui était votre père ? '' _Insista-t-elle, avec étonnamment nulle trace de dédain dans sa voix._

'' Il était... L'héritier d'Accalmie ''

'' Savez-vous qui en est le seigneur en cet instant ? ''

'' Non votre grâce, je l'ignore ''

La reine des dragons soupira.

'' Il n'en vaut pas la peine de le savoir, car vous êtes l'héritier légitime de ces terres ''

Croyant avoir mal entendu, le jeune Baratheon se permit de s'en assurer.

'' J-Je vous demande pardon ? ''

'' Vous êtes à présent le seigneur Gendry Baratheon d'accalmie, gouverneur de ces terres, car tel est mon souhait '' _Clarifia-t-elle avec un sourire. _

Interdit, le nouveau seigneur se tourna vers Jon Snow qui lui souriait avec amusement.

Une vague d'exclamations et d'applaudissement suivirent les paroles de la reine tandis que Gendry ne put retenir un énorme sourire. Tout au long de sa vie son rêve avait toujours été de quitter cette position de bâtard, et il pouvait enfin le faire.

Il discerna Ser Davos le féliciter parmi tous les autres seigneurs, ainsi que le régicide ou encore l'ami sauvageon de Jon Snow.

Son cœur se serra, pour une fois depuis d'innombrables années, bien qu'il ne connaissait quasiment personne dans cette assemblée, il put se sentir chez lui. Entouré d'amis et de bonnes personnes.

Il se tourna vers Arya qui avait rejoint le reste des applaudissements. Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire, visiblement contente pour le jeune homme.

Lorsque l'assemblée redevint quelque peu calme, la Main de la reine reprit la parole.

'' Ser Jaime Lannister, avancez-vous je vous prie ''

Ce dernier échangea un regard avec Tyrion puis acquiesça, se levant de sa chaise et s'approchant aux côtés de Gendry.

La mère des dragons le considéra un instant, avant de s'adresser à lui.

'' Ser Jaime Lannister, Vous avez prouvé votre valeur au combat ainsi que votre bonne foi lors des deux batailles que l'on a menées, par conséquent, je vous révoque de votre allégeance à la garde royale, et vous nomme seigneur de Castral Rock, avec tous les titres et commodités qui vont avec ''

Ne s'attendant pas à cela, Jaime, perdu, la questionna du regard.

'' Je ne suis pas sure de vous suivre... ''

'' Ployez le genou, prêtez à nouveau serment

d'allégeance à la maison Targaryen, et je ferai de vous les nouveaux gouverneurs de l'Ouest et de l'Est '' _Déclara-t-elle, s'adressant aux deux seigneurs lui faisant face. _'' Tous ensemble, nous pourrons mettre fin au long Hiver ainsi qu'à la tyrannie de Cersei Lannister ''

Des exclamations se firent de nouveaux entendre tandis que Tyrion attendais avec impatience et inquiétude la réaction de son frère. Priant tous les Dieux pour qu'il agisse avec raison.

D'un commun d'accord, Jaime Lannister et Gendry à présent légitimement Baratheon dégainèrent leurs épées et s'agenouillèrent, plaçant la pointe de leur arme contre le sol.

Daenerys se leva, faisant taire la pièce.

'' Promettez-vous, mes seigneurs, de vous battre à mes côtés, maintenant et à jamais ? ''

'' Nous le jurons, maintenant et à jamais ''

'' Relevez-vous, Seigneurs Jaime Lannister, gouverneur des terres de l'Ouest. Relevez-vous, seigneur Gendry Baratheon, seigneur des terres de l'Est ''

Les concernés obéirent et toute la salle s'empressa de les féliciter chaleureusement.

Tyrion put enfin reprendre son souffle. Son frère était sauf.

'' Vous pouvez vous rassoir ''

Les deux nouveaux seigneurs courbèrent l'échine puis se dirigèrent vers leurs sièges respectifs.

'' Bien, nous pouvons passer aux sujets épineux '' _Commença Tyrion._

Sansa Stark croisa le regard de Jon. Elle soupira. La seule raison pour laquelle elle était présente dans ce conseil était la présence de ce dernier. Elle devait s'assurer que Jon ne se fasse pas avoir par quelconques mots ou promesses flatteuses. La jeune femme ne connaissait son frère que trop bien, malgré sa force physique et morale, ce dernier était une personne assez ingénue, voyant le bien en chaque personne.

Cette attitude était celle qui conduisit ses personnes aimées à la mort, et elle n'était pas prête de laisser son frère les rejoindre. Elle devait s'assurer que personne ne tenterait de profiter de la faiblesse de Jon.

Elle observa la reine Targaryen.

Elle ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence, il fut stupide de douter d'elle et de ses intentions, ses innombrables sacrifices témoignent largement en sa faveur, sans oublier qu'ils se seraient tous fait massacrer si ce n'était pas pour son dragon ou ses armées.

Cependant, quelque chose chez cette dernière ne semblait pas correcte... Ou bien il ne s'agissait là que de sa mauvaise foi ?

Tyrion la fit sortir de ses pensées lorsqu'il poursuivit.

'' Lors de nos deux confrontations avec le roi de la nuit, nous avons perdu... Beaucoup d'hommes, seigneur Varys ? ''

L'adressé se leva de son siège.

'' De notre côté, nous avons perdu presque tous nos immaculés, l'on dénombre actuellement un peu moins de deux milles, il en va de même pour nos cavaliers de sang, mais ils constituent une force de quarante-cinq mille hommes, ce qui reste conséquent ''

'' Pour le Nord '' _Commença Jon_, '' Nous avons au total dix mille hommes, un peu moins... ''

'' Nous avons donc une force totale de cinquante-six mille hommes, si l'on compte les quelque centaines troupes Lannister encore survivantes '' _Conclu Varys_, '' Cependant, si l'on parvient à rallier Accalmie et Castral Rock, nous pourrons alors avoir une chance non négligeable de vaincre les marcheurs blancs ''

C'est alors que Jaime comprit pourquoi il fut de nouveau nommé seigneur de Castral Rock. Ils ne pouvaient pas espérer le soutien des forces de l'Ouest si le titre revenait à Tyrion.

Cependant, le Lannister demeurait dubitatif. Il ne pensait pas que les vassaux de sa maison voudraient se ranger à leurs côtés, mais il décida de faire part de ses inquiétudes lors d'un conseil plus... restreint.

'' Je souhaite aussi apporter votre attention vers les agissements de Cersei. L'usurpatrice a reconquis toutes les terres que l'on avait réussi à acquérir, Hormis le Nord bien sûr, le Val d'Arryn, Dorne et Accalmie. Mes oisillons m'ont aussi chuchoté d'inquiétantes nouvelles, Cersei à engager des pourparlers avec Lanchélion et Accalmie. Il est indéniable qu'elle cherche à renforcer son pouvoir et sa domination sur le continent ''

Des murmures se levèrent dans la salle suite à l'entente des mots de l'araignée.

'' Que pouvons-nous donc faire ? Sur un front nous avons les morts, et sur l'autre Cersei... Nous n'avons ni les moyens ni les hommes pour mener une telle guerre, il faut trouver une solution et vite ! '' _S'exclama Yara. _

'' Nous... Allons décider d'une solution, ne vous en inquiétez pas, ce conseil a seulement pour but de remettre les choses dans leur contexte '' _Intervint Tyrion. _

'' Je voulais aussi vous informer que j'ai déjà envoyé un corbeau en direction de Dorne, le nouveau prince a accepté de nous entendre en premier '' _Continua Varys._

'' Avons de continuer vers des sujets moins délicats, je tiens à réaliser quelque chose... '' _Commença Daenerys tout en se levant._

Perplexe, Tyrion fronça les sourcils, ne se rappelant pas avoir discuté de quoique ce soit de plus avec la reine.

'' Levez-vous Jon Snow ''

Le Nordien fut surpris par la solennité de ses propos mais n'en dérogea pas moins. Il obtempéra et fit comme sa reine le lui commanda.

'' Avancez-vous ''

Faisant comme demandé, il s'approcha de Daenerys, confus.

'' Agenouillez-vous, Jon Snow ''

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle, et chacun des regards des personnes présentes était braqué sur lui, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour le savoir.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme ploya le genou, la tête baissée.

'' Jon Snow, vous avez mené votre vie en tant qu'un Snow, un bâtard du Nord, mais vous n'avez rien d'un bâtard. Vous avez fait ce qu'aucun fils légitime ne ferait pour sa maison, sans demander quoique ce soit en échange. Comme ce que vous faîte toujours. Aujourd'hui, quand vous vous redresserez, vous le ferez en tant que Jon Stark, et non Jon Snow ''

Jon n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il n'aurait jamais pensé recevoir un tel honneur de sa vie.

Lorsque son père... Ou plutôt Eddard était encore en vie, il avait espéré secrètement que ce dernier le légitimerait, mais il ne l'a jamais fait, à sa plus grande incompréhension. Du moins, cela « tait avant de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un Targaryen.

Même s'il n'était pas un Stark, être considérer comme tel était un immense honneur, et il ne put retenir quelques larmes lorsqu'il croisa le regard empli d'amour et de fierté de sa reine.

Qu'est ce qu'il ne la méritait pas...

Il finit par se redresser, et tous les Nordiens brandirent leurs épées en s'écriant :

'' Le roi du Nord ! Le roi du Nord ! ''

Son cœur le tiqua à l'entente de ce titre mais il vit que Daenerys ne releva pas, les laissant pour cet instant seulement le nommer une dernière fois comme tel.

La gratitude qu'il éprouva en ce moment envers la mère des dragons était indescriptible.

Ravis, il se tourna vers ses amis qui le félicitaient vivement. Il chercha le regard de ses sœurs, ces dernières lui souriant chaleureusement.

Tyrion esquissa un sourire, sa reine ne cessera de l'impressionner, même si elle avait fait cela par unique amour pour Jon, ce geste ne manquera pas de plaire au Nordiens. Cela s'annonçait bien pour eux.

Jaime se suffit de cogner sa choppe contre le bois de la table, félicitant à sa manière le nouveau Stark. Bien qu'il ne connaissait... Ou du moins, connaissait bien Jon depuis quelques temps, il était loin de se réjouir pour lui comme le faisait Tormund ou encore Sam, qui applaudissaient avec ferveur.

Jon Stark reporta son attention sur son amante, les yeux emplis de gratitude et d'incrédulité.

Soudain, son cœur se serra.

Il devra un moment ou un autre lui dévoilé la réalité se cachant derrière son identité.

Jon... Targaryen.

Elle le verra, même si ce n'est que malgré elle, comme une menace à son ascension au trône, mais Jon n'en voulait pas de ce dernier. Il n'en voulait pas d'être roi du Nord, ou lord commandant de la garde de nuit, ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

Il balaya ces idées de son esprit. Là n'était pas le temps pour ces sottises.

Et puis, qui sait ? peut-être qu'il n'aura même pas besoin de lui dire quoique ce soit ?


End file.
